Higher learning
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: Is it a blessing? Is it fate that brought them together? Is it all just one big dream or is this a wretched curse brought upon her by some demon with a twisted sense of humor? These are the questions Haruno Sakura asked herself as she watched them. Well, one thing was for sure, life as she knew it would never be the same again. NaruSakuSasu Warning:Bi love, het, and adult theme!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did Shikamaru would be my own personal anime stripper shinobi boy! Woo! Love you Shika-pooh!**

Fire Nation University's newest student stood just outside its gates staring up at the very large, very old looking building that would house her for the next three years. Sakura Haruno had transferred to FNU from Suna University and today was her first day. For some reason, unknown even by her, she was nervous. It was like being a child at a new school all over again. Though she had already attended a university in Suna in the land of wind for an entire year, being at a new school never seemed to get any easier. No matter how old she got.

She'd filled out all the paperwork and received all the information she'd need for her new school even before she'd made it to Konoha. All she had to do was find her assigned dorm, settle in and prepare herself for her first day of school, which happened to be the next day. Sakura found a map of the school grounds just inside the gate and searched it for Shinobi Hall, the dorm she'd been assigned to. It didn't sound too bad, but she hoped that her roommate would be friendly, at the very least.

After asking a few people around campus, Sakura finally found Shinobi hall. It was located near the very back of the school's campus ground, furthest from the entrance where she'd come in, so carrying all her things had made the trip tiring, but she managed. Because it was still pretty early in the morning, most of the students must have been in class, she guessed, because Shinobi Hall was like a ghost town. It was empty and as silent as she'd ever seen a dormitory. Still, though, she hoped that her stay would be fun and enjoyable.

Room number 303 was what she looked for as she searched the halls. There were three floors, she quickly noticed so her room had to be on the very top. And what do you know, she found it. While trying to hold all her thing, Sakura struggled to find her door key. Unlike her room in Suna, the doors here had sliding cards for keys. All she had to do was fish it out of her pocket and slide it through and the door would unlock. How fancy. However, in the midst of her struggle, one of her bags fell on the handle and the door just opened. Though it kind of freaked her out, Sakura stepped in the room anyway. She'd make sure to report the faulty locks to the dorm advisor once she met her.

Inside the room was pretty normal, though it was pretty big, much bigger than her last dorm room. There were two beds: one sat close to the door she'd just walked through. It was only a twin-sized bed with a lumpy-looking old, dusty mattress rolled up above a thin metal box spring. It was hers, most likely, since the other bed, which sat settled against the wall across from the first one, was already neatly made. The sheets that her roommate chose to have were pretty plain and dull. White sheets with a black comforter folded neatly at the foot of the bed.

Not far from that bed were two moderately sized closets with double sliding doors. The empty one was still open showing its availability. Next to both beds sat an old, worn brown night stands and finally, to her left were two doors. One, at least, had to be a bathroom. At least she hoped so. There was nothing like having a little privacy when you showered. Though, she did have a moment to wonder where the second door would lead her. No time to waste though, Sakura wanted to be mostly settled in, showered and relaxed at least before noon.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It had taken a bit longer than she'd hoped to have all of her things put away nice and neatly. The mattress on her bed just wouldn't cooperate long enough for her to get her bed together. Plus, it was dusty and smelled of time unused. Wasn't anything a little beating and fabric freshener couldn't handle, but it took a lot of it. By the time she'd hung her last shirt in the closet it was noon and so she prepared herself for a shower. At her last dorm, Sakura had been a bit uptight around the other girl at the beginning. She didn't dare wear anything around her dorm mates that was even an inch above her ankles. She even took her clothes and toiletries in the bathroom with her just to change. After getting to know Ino, though, she'd loosened up enough that she could wear comfortable clothes. She wanted to show her new roommate that she would be just as comfortable in her presence.

Today Sakura chose just a t-shirt, some shorts and pair of ankle socks with cute little fuzzy pink balls on the backs of them. It didn't get any more comfortable than this without being naked. After grabbing her towels and other toiletries, Sakura headed to the bathroom. Surprisingly, the first door she'd tried to open was locked so she had no idea where it led, but the second room was the bathroom. Odd though, that it had two doors instead of just the one she'd entered. Whoever her roommate was, she must have kept her things to herself because the bathroom was completely empty. Not one sign to show that someone had been using it save for a roll of tissue. Ino had kept their bathroom full of makeup and hair care products so this was surprising for Sakura.

No matter, though. Sakura sat her things on the counter just next to the sink before getting undressed. A good hot shower would do her tired body wonders. She stepped in the tub and turned the water on and almost instantly the warmth of the water embraced her body. Sakura gave in to the warm, relaxing sound of the water and placed her head under the spray of it to wet her pink locks, however in doing so she'd missed the sound of her new roommate as they entered their bedroom. Even as she showered it never occurred to her that her roommate might return from school soon. It wasn't until she was just about to exit the shower that she finally got to meet her roommate.

"Hey, dobe," they called as they pulled back the curtain to the shower. "Don't use all the hot-" his towel dropped...

"Ahhhhh!" and Sakura screamed

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sakura stood for a minute, frozen as she and the dark-haired man stared at one another in disbelief. Many questions ran through her head as she stared at the nakedness in front of her, but he asked the one question that stood out the most to her as if he'd read her mind.

"Who the hell are you?" this came from him as he knelt to retrieve the towel that had fallen from his slim waist. In that moment though, all the panic that had been building inside of Sakura seemed to just pore out.

"Get. Out!" she yelled, swinging arms and throwing anything she could get her hands on at the dark-haired man.

Finally, he managed to get to the door and out of it safely without being pelted too badly. Sakura quickly closed the door, locked it and leaned on it with all her weight, just in case. Her pulse thudded in her throat, not just from being seen naked by a strange man, but at the fact that she'd seen everything he had to offer a girl and she liked it. In just that amount of time, she'd taken in everything she'd seen on his body and stored the images in her mind. She was sure it was something she'd never forget. However, that didn't change that fact that he was male and she was female and she'd applied to be transferred to FNUs all girl dormitory.

Sakura looked around the bathroom and saw her towel sitting there on the counter just next to the sink, but it wasn't within arm's reach. She'd have to walk over to the counter and that meant abandoning her place up against the door. She knew it was foolish to worry about it since she'd already locked the door, but what if he knew a way to unlock it somehow? It was cold, though, and she was wet. The towel would at least give her some warmth and help dry her faster than air drying alone.

As quietly and as slowly as she could, Sakura pulled herself away from the door and crept over to the sink to grab her towel, and it was then that something hit her. In her hurry to get the hot shower her body so craved, she'd managed to leave all of her clothes in the bedroom, including her panties. Sakura pouted and stomped her foot and just then there was a knock on the door. Quickly she ran to the door pressing the weight of her upper body against it as if that would keep him from coming in.

"What do you want?" she asked with a shaking voice. She heard him sigh from the other side of the door.

"How long do you plan on being in there? I need to shower."

"Then go shower somewhere else," she said

"What the hell? Look, Naruto's not going to be back for at least another two hours. You should just leave now instead of trying to wait on him. Besides, this is my damn bathroom." Sakura could hear the irritation his voice, but she was confused.

"What? Who is Naruto?"

"Don't tell me you fucked the guy and didn't even know his real name? Typical chick."

"I did no such thing!" Sakura yelled "I don't even know who you're talking about. I've only been here for two hours at the most."

"Wait, so you're trying to say that Naruto didn't bring you in here?"

"You're the first person I've seen since I moved my things into this dorm," Sakura said, a little embarrassed because the thought of how they'd met moments ago was still fresh in her mind.

"Moved your things?" He asked then paused "Are you that Haruno person the dorm advisor was blabbering about, about a week ago?"

"I guess so since my name is Haruno Sakura"

"Oh," he said dryly "I thought you were one of Naruto's air-headed girlfriends."

"Who's Naruto?"

"You'll know when you meet him. Anyway, my question still stands. How long will you be in there? I stink and I want to take a shower."

"I can't come out," said Sakura in a calm, but embarrassed voice. Again, she heard her new roommate sigh.

"Why not?"

"I," she hesitated for a moment "I left my things in there on my bed." Sakura's roommate looked across the room at the second bed. He hadn't even noticed that it was made or that someone's things were placed on it when he walked in the room.

"You mean the clothes on that bed over there, right? Then I'll hand them to yo-"

"No, don't touch them!" she yelled almost too quickly.

She didn't want him to see her panties, let alone touch them. It was just too embarrassing. It wasn't as if no guy had ever seen her panties, but this guy was a complete stranger. Though, he'd already seen more of her than just her underwear.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed. You left your panties out on the bed for God's sake." She heard footsteps fading away from the door before she heard him speak again. "They're cute, though, I guess. Lots of...dots...and a kitten face on the front." she heard him snigger.

"I said don't touch them!" Sakura yelled, smacking the door with her palm, face red with embarrassment.

"What, are you ten or something?" That was it, she'd had enough. Without another thought, Sakura wrapped her towel around her body, opened the door and stormed out. "They really are cute, though," he said before she snatched her polka dot kitty-cat panties out of his hands.

"Can't you respect a girl's wishes and her property enough not to touch her panties at least?!" He shrugged his shoulders then turned away from Sakura.

"It worked, at least. About time. You can dress in here if you like. I'm going to take a shower," He said as he strode over towards his bed and grabbed the towel he'd been wearing earlier. Sakura watched him as he headed towards the bathroom in his grey sweat pants and uncaring attitude and couldn't decide whether she wanted to run up and smack him in the back of his head or call him back so that she could get a better look at him. Neither was a good idea so she settled for nothing. "Oh," he said, back still turned to her as he walked and lifted one lazy, uncaring hand up high enough to give a wave. "I'm Sasuke"

Sakura's frown stayed intact even after Sasuke entered the bathroom and shut the door. She was so exasperated, so irritated that she walked to the foot of her new bed and fell face first onto it and screamed. Even so, as she lay there frowning, Sakura could feel the heat in her cheeks. She was blushing just a bit too hard for her own liking.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

By the time Sasuke exited the bathroom Sakura was fully dressed. She'd decided to ditch her earlier choice of shorts and a t-shirt and had instead chosen a pair of jeans and a less revealing t-shirt. She still kept the cute fuzzy ball ankle socks though. She was sitting up in her bed hugging her pillow when Sasuke finally noticed her, but she was too deep in thought to notice him at the moment. Sasuke plopped down on his bed and grabbed the foot ball that sat on the opposite side of his bed from where Sakura's bed sat and tossed it in the air idlly.

"What's eating your grapes?" He asked and Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice, but she'd heard the question.

"Nothing that you need to bother yourself about," she said with just a bit too much snap to her voice, but if it bothered Sasuke even the slightest bit he didn't show it. He shrugged.

"You don't want to talk about it? Good because I really didn't want to listen. I was just asking because you looked like you needed someone to ask." He continued to toss the foot ball in the air as if she wasn't there.

The two of them sat in silence for the longest time. The only sound came from the football as it landed in Sasuke's hands. Sakura stared across the room at the rude man and was finally able to get a good look at him. Sasuke was handsome, beautiful even, but his attitude dulled that beauty to the point that he wasn't detestable. If things didn't work out then she'd be stuck with him for the next year, at least, and his attitude towards her would determine whether the next year would be pleasant or not.

She focused on him starting at his head. The identical darkness of his eyes and hair were the first to be seen. They were the darkest and deepest black she'd ever seen, yet so shiny and eye catching. His pale skin was a drastic contrast to all that darkness making it stand out even more. His lips were th0n, but not overly thin. She'd have preferred more fullness to them, but they were still kissable.

His body was slim, but fit with broad, square shoulders. He didn't have very defined muscles, but they were there showing that he did some kind of sport like swimming or running. He had long leg, but he wasn't very tall, only about a foot or so taller than she. Even his feet were nice and Sakura definitely wasn't a foot person. The only thing that threw off his perfect handsomeness was his glasses. He didn't seem the type that wore glasses. It just didn't fit him, but it didn't ruin his image either. She guessed it was something you just had to get used to with certain people.

There was a soft knock at their door and Sakura jumped so hard she nearly fell from her bed before running to answer the door. Sasuke only shook his head and continued to do what he was doing. Sakura bolted for the door and swung it open as fast as her hands would as if the person on the other side of the door were her knight in shining armor ready to take her away from that wretched place. However, it was just the dorm advisor. For her though, that was good enough.

Sakura smiled, staring into some of the most beautiful, big, dark doe eyes she'd ever seen up close. The person before her was pale and beautiful with long, flowing dark hair and delicate features. Just looking at them made her want to hug them and she didn't even know them. Yet, the smile they gave her was enough to make Sakura want to have them as a best friend, or a lover. Well, not that she was a lover of women, but it was just something about this particular dainty person that oozed of love and pheromones.

"Hi," they finally said, tilting their head to one side, smiling even more. "I'm Haku, Shinobi Hall's dorm advisor. You're Haruno, Sakura san, right?" Sakura watched Haku for a moment, something about this person was mysterious as if there was some sort of riddle about them that needed to be solved. Yet, that fact seemed obvious to Haku.

Finally, Sakura bowed and said, "Yes, I am Haruno, Sakura"

It wasn't until Haku did a bow that Sakura discovered why she'd considered this beautiful person a potential lover. She'd never been attracted to another female and that fact remained. Haku was male. He'd been holding a clip board in front of his chest up until he bowed, and that small movement caused his shirt to pucker revealing the slim, flat plane of his chest.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Haruno san. I'd been expecting you. Forgive me for not being here to greet-"

"You- you're not a girl! You're a boy!" Sakura said almost a little too dramatically, pointing her finger towards Haku. He looked puzzled and little embarrassed under her gaze before he stood straight.

"Well, yes, Haruno san. I am male. That's-"

"And he's a boy, too," she said, successfully cutting Haku off for the second time as she pointed that accusing finger of hers at Sasuke who looked a little lost and shocked by her loud voice.

"Yeah, I am," Sasuke said after regain his composure. "But you already know that, right? You made sure of that with your own two eyes earlier, didn't you? Perv." His words both shocked and embarrassed Sakura and for a moment her mouth hung wide open.

"Okay, I think we should all just calm down and talk this over. I'll come in and the three of us-," Haku was cut off, yet again.

"Perv? Pervert?! Who's the pervert here? I wasn't the one that opened the curtains on someone else while they showered! I wasn't the one who dropped their towel! I wasn't the one who was playing with someone else's panties!" Sakura said all this while pointing at Sasuke and storming towards him. He continued to toss his ball in the air and catch it as she grew closer. Haku had already come into the room and closed the door by the time she made it to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh yeah, the pink and white polka dot kitty panties. Cute." he sat his football down on the bed next to him and sat up. He acted as if Sakura had already walked away from him, but she remained standing by his bed. He slipped on his glasses and stood, but Sakura wasn't done. Not yet.

"You!...You, you bastard! You're too cruel! I hate you!" She glared at him as best she could through her embarrassment, but Sasuke didn't pay that any mind. He only came closer. So close, in fact that she could feel his breath as he spoke, tickling the loose hair around her face.

"Too bad then, huh? Welcome to FNU, roomie" With that, Sasuke walked around the trembling female and headed for the door. However, just as he made it to Haku he was stopped. Haku placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Aw, leaving so soon, Uchiha san? That's no good. I don't think you've properly greeted your new roommate," Haku smiled as he said this, but the sound of his voice didn't match those sweet and gentle words. He pushed Sasuke back away from the door. "Take a seat."

Sasuke glared. He didn't like being touched so much or having Haku order him around and it showed clearly on his face, but what choice did he have? He went over to his bed and plopped down.

Haku walked over to Sakura and said, "Are you okay, Haruno san? Pay no mind to the emo, ever-sulking Sasuke. He's just picking with you because you're new and you're a girl. You'll get use to him and soon you'll learn to look past his childishness. Okay?" Sakura nodded and tried to calm herself.

"Why?" She asked low and Haku didn't understand.

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why am I here? In this dorm, why? I'm a girl. I don't understand."

"Oh, I think I understand what you're asking. It's simple. You were selected to be placed in this dorm, Haruno san."

"But I applied for an all -girls' dorm not an all –boys' dorm. Did they get my name wrong? Did I mark down the wrong sex on my application? I just don't understand why I was place in a dorm where my roommate is a boy." Sakura was confused and Haku could understand, but he knew the answer.

"I can understand your concerns, Haruno san, but there isn't much neither you nor I can do about this particular situation. You see, even though you applied to be placed in Leaf Hall, the all girl's dorm, it's full. There are four dorms here, Haruno san: Shinobi Hall, Leaf Hall, Konoha Hall and Fire Hall. Both Shinobi Hall and Konoha Hall were all-boys' dorms while Leaf Hall and Fire Hall were all-girl's dorms. However, within the last few years Konoha's male to female ratio has changed.

There are at least ten females for every three males attending FNU now and because we didn't want to turn our students down, we had to find a way to accommodate. Because there haven't been enough males to fill both Shinobi Hall and Konoha Hall, it was decided that one of the boy's dorms would become co-ed. You, though, are the first transfer student we've gotten this year and you're female so you are the first and only female in this dorm." Sakura, without thinking, plopped down on Sasuke's bed just next to him and stared.

"So, you mean to tell me that there is nothing I can do about this? Nothing at all?" Sakura asked then looked up at Haku "Are you sure?"

"Well, there is always the option of finding a job and moving into one of the local apartments located off campus. I'm afraid there isn't much else you could do. The only other thing would be to stay here until the end of the school year and apply for the all girl's dorm as early as possible for the next year. Even then, I'm not sure about it since they usually end up reserving those rooms for the ones who were already accepted the previous year. The only way a room would open up is if someone moves off campus, is kicked out of the dorm or transfers to another school." Sakura's hands fell heavy into her lap and once again, she stared out into the room at nothing at all.

"So that's it, huh? I'm stuck here. I have nowhere else to go. I can't afford to get a job right now. I'm a full time student and I'm studying to become a doctor. I don't have time enough to do much besides study." With that she placed her hands over her face and started crying again.

"I'm really sorry you have to go through all of this, Haruno san. I really am," Haku said as he knelt down in front of her, placing his free hand on her shoulder.

"Tch, typical female," Sasuke said and a heated glare was directed at him from Haku. It was kind of scary, but Sasuke would never admit that. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll try and talk to the head of the administration's office and see if I can get your name placed on the waiting list for one of the girl's dorm, but I can't make any promises that you'll get in any time this year. Until then, we at Shinobi Hall will try to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. As a matter of fact, Uchiha san had already agreed to be your tour guide. He'll show you around the building and even around campus if you want."

"Hey! What the hell are you blabbering about, Haku? I never-"

"Shut up, Sasuke. I'm talking," was all Haku said without even looking at the Uchiha

"C-can't there be anyone else besides him to show me around?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, I'm afraid not. Sasuke's one of the only available people living here in Shinobi Hall that can show you around today. There is one other person, but he's so hard to catch up with that I couldn't ask."

"You didn't ask me either," Sasuke mumbled, but was ignored.

"I guess I have no choice then, huh?"

"Again, I'm sorry about this mix up, Haruno san. I'd hoped to make your stay here as enjoyable as possible from the very start." Haku stood "I have to prepare for my classes, but if there's anything you need then please feel free to ask. My last class ends a six PM, but if it's an emergency then do not hesitate to call my cell. The number is written on a chart next to the phone in the main office. Sasuke will show you where that is."

"Okay," Sakura said with sad eyes, but there really wasn't anything more Haku could do for her so she left it alone.

"Alright then, Haruno san. I'll be seeing you around. Bye-bye"

"Bye" Sakura sat watching as Haku made his way out of her room and sighed. Her last-ditch effort to find a way out of Shinobi Hall had just been diminished. What else could she do? The room was quiet for a moment as she sat watching the door, but suddenly she felt a soft kick to her lower back.

"Hey, you plan on sleeping with me or something?" Sakura turned big green eyes and red cheeks around only to be met by Sasuke's impassive face.

"What?"

"You're still on my bed. Unless you plan on sleeping with me, get off." Sakura frowned.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" she said, but didn't wait for a response before standing and walking back over to her bed. She plopped down on it, leaned to the side, pressed her face into her fluffy baby blue pillow and screamed.

An hour must have passed before any noise other than Sakura's crying was heard. Sasuke stood from his bed and the sound of it caught Sakura attention. She turned her head to look in his direction. What she saw made her go stiff. Just across from her, Sasuke was, with no hesitation, stripping.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, face pressed into her pillow. Sasuke stopped in mid motion and looked over his shoulder at her.

"What does it look like, baka? I'm changing."

"Why are you doing that here?"

"Because I live here. This is my room. It's not like I have something you haven't already seen, but if you don't want to see it again, then don't look. Either way is fine with me." Sakura looked over at him, eyes fierce, but the moment she did, her cheeks took on that familiar pink tint. Even from where he stood Sasuke could see her blush. He could only shake his head and give her an all knowing smirk. "If you insist on staring, I could give you another good look. You'll have to pay me though." Sakura frowned and put her face back in her pillow.

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, right," Sasuke said, chuckling to himself. After getting his clothes on, he headed for the door. "I'll catch you later, roomie. Have fun." Sasuke walked past her bed as he spoke, but the moment his hand touched the door knob, it opened.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura heard and sat up only in time enough to see a flash of yellow tackle Sasuke down to the floor.

"Naruto! Get off, damn it!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto laughed. Sakura crawled down to the foot of her bed to get a better look at the two people wrestling on the floor. It wasn't until she glanced over the edge that Naruto finally stopped to acknowledge her.

"Huh? A girl?" he asked as he leaned in closer to get a better look at Sakura. Sasuke pushed his way from under Naruto's legs and pulled himself up while the blond was distracted. "Hey, are you crying?"

"She's just pissed that she has to stay in Shinobi Hall. Just leave her alone." Sasuke said, now sitting on his bed again. Sakura sat up and placed her hands over her face. Crying all over again. Naruto knelt on the floor at the foot of her bed with his arms folded on the bed and his chin resting on them.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're the new girl. I think I heard Haku mention something about a girl moving in a while ago, but I didn't think it would be so soon. Do you hate Shinobi Hall that much already?" Sakura sniffled, but didn't remove her hands as she spoke.

"No"

"Then why are you crying?"

She sniffled again. "Because...because I have to share my room with him!" She pointed at Sasuke dramatically. Naruto looked over at said man and Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders.

"What did Sasuke do to you to make you cry?"

"He came in the bathroom on me while I was taking a shower, he was playing with my underwear, and he's been nothing but a huge perverted jerk!" She placed her hands back over her face, but the response she got out of Naruto wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting. He laughed. Sakura slowly pulled her hands from her face, puzzlement was clear in her expression. "What's so funny?" she finally asked.

"You two!" Naruto said barely holding himself up from falling to the floor with laughter. "It's just so hard to imagine Sasuke as a pervert. A jerk, yes, but a pervert? It's just too funny! And you," Naruto said, finally calming himself enough to talk again. He pulled himself up and onto her bed near enough that only his blue eyes filled her vision. "You're just too cute." Sakura didn't know what to say. She could only stare with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "I'm Naruto, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm S-Sakura. Haruno, Sakura"

"Cool. Nice to meet you, Sakura chan! I guess we'll be roommates for the next year so please take care of me!" He stood and held out his hand to her. His sudden change in attitude was enough to wow Sakura for a moment. All she could do was take his hand and shake it.

"Yes, me to. Wait! Roommates? I thought he was my roommate?"

"Oh, yeah, he is. We're all roommates. Each room fits three. Or well, I have my own room, but it's not as big as this one and I have to come through here to get to it."

"Wait, do you mean that locked door next to the bathroom?"

"Yep! The other door in the bathroom also leads to my bedroom." Sakura was in shock. Not only did she have one room mate, but two and they were both male. What the hell was she going to do? "So have you met the dorm advisor yet?" Naruto went on to ask as he sat on her bed next to her. Sakura could only nod. "Yeah, Haku's pretty cool, but he kind of looks like a girl if you ask me. It's sorta like you're not the only girl here when you think of Haku, huh, Sakura chan?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so," was Sakura only answer.

"Hey, are you still upset about Sasuke's perverted-ness?"

Sakura didn't answer so Naruto stood from her bed and walked over towards Sasuke. He climbed on the bed and got up into Sasuke's face much like he'd done to Sakura only moments ago, and the same reaction came from Sasuke as it had from her. Wide eyes and pink cheeks. Sakura was surprised to see such an expression on the dark-haired boy's face. "Hey, Sasuke, apologize to Sakura chan." Sasuke looked away, but his cheeks remained pink and just seeing him that way caused Sakura's cheeks to grow warmer too.

"What are you going on about, Naruto?"

"Apologize to Sakura chan so she'll be happy again."

"What? No way. One apology isn't going to make that baka happy. Whether I do or not won't change the fact that she has to stay in Shinobi Hall."

Naruto frowned then turned to look at Sakura. "Will his apology make you smile again, Sakura chan?" Sakura thought about that question for a moment before answering.

"Only if he promises to be a little nicer to me." Naruto looked back at Sasuke, but he still couldn't manage to look into those blue eyes staring down at him.

"Do you promise to be nicer to Sakura chan?" Naruto asked, leaning in even closer. Sasuke frowned even more, but the pinkness in his cheeks never lessened.

"Tch, whatever," was all Sasuke managed.

"Close enough," Naruto said then turned to Sakura. "He promises" He turned back to Sasuke and said, "Now apologize"

"Can you get away from me. I can't breathe with you all in my face," Sasuke said.

"Okay, fine. Then I'll move, but you're coming with me." Naruto moved off Sasuke's bed, but grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him along until they stood in front of Sakura. Naruto knelt down on the side of her bed, pulling Sasuke down with him so that they were at eye level with Sakura. "Now, apologize"

It was amazing, really, Sakura realized as she watched the interactions between the two men. Sasuke was an entirely different person in the presence of Naruto. He was almost...cute, not that he wasn't already attractive enough. Physically, he was beautiful, but even his attitude was cute when he wanted to be and that made Sakura relax. She even teased Sasuke a bit herself. She smiled at him and leaned into his face close enough that only his eye filled her vision.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" It may have been her imagination, but she'd swear she saw him blush just a bit more before he looked away.

"I'm sorry," he finally mumbled

"Sorry for what?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry for being an ass, okay?" There it was. Sasuke finally apologized. Naruto watched as Sakura's face beamed with happiness and it made him smile. Even with her red eyes and pink nose from all that crying, she was still cute. Cute enough that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not until he heard Sasuke speak again. "Are we done here?" Naruto released him and Sasuke stood, pulling himself off of Sakura's bed. Naruto watched as Sakura's eyes followed Sasuke all the way back over to his side of the room.

Naruto sat on her bed hard enough to gain Sakura's attention and when she looked at him he smiled. "Hey, Sakura chan, did Haku appoint anyone to show you around, because, you know, I'm free."

"Actually, he did. Sasuke is supposed to show me around today."

"Yeah, right. Like I'd do that. I've had about all I can stand of the two of you today."

"Aww, come on Sasuke. Don't be a jerk. Please?" Naruto asked. Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Get lost"

"Please, Uchiha kun?" He heard Sakura say and just the sound of his name made him look over at the two people sitting across from him.

The both of them saw that small opening and said, "Please?"

Sasuke frowned before pulling himself up off his bed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started for the door, but as he passed Sakura's bed he spoke, "Whatever, let's just get this over with. I promised I'd do it anyway." Both Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"Just give me a second to get my shoes and we can go," this from Sakura. If one of them had seen Sasuke blushing, they didn't show it and for that, he was glad.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

By early evening, Sasuke and Naruto had already shown Sakura most of the school's campus. The last thing on their list was the place they'd started. Shinobi dorms.

The three of them walked through the doors of the dormitory and to the left, Naruto pointed and said, "That's the main office. There's never really anyone in there, but you can find some helpful information like numbers to different places, schedules, and a map of the school campus if you're unsure about how to get somewhere. That is, if you can't ask me or Sasuke."

Sakura made a mental note of everything he said before the three of them left. On the first floor, not far from the main office, there was a supply store. It was managed and run by Haku. There you could buy anything needed like extra soap, tissue and snacks. It was purely for raising money for the dorm. There was also a small social area with a TV, a microwave and a foosball table. Nobody ever really went in there though. She'd found out from Naruto that the only person in the entire dorm that had their own room was Haku and it was also located on the first floor. From there Naruto started introducing her to some of the other occupants of Shinobi Hall.

There was a guy name Neji who shared a room with two other guys, Shino and Kiba. Neji and Naruto didn't seem all that friendly towards each other which caused Sakura to assume that there was some kind of history between them that had gone bad. She wondered what it was and wanted to ask, but it wasn't really her place. She didn't know him all that well to be asking such personal questions.

There was also Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee who lived in the room right across from Neji and the others. On the second floor were Zabuza, Gaara and Sasori. They were all nice enough, but kind of scary-looking. Across from them was Juugo, Suigetsu and a third guy named Kurosaki, Tomoe. He, unlike everyone else, wasn't in the dormitory at the moment. Just hearing the name didn't strike any interest in Sakura, but then again, nothing can ever really prepare you for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did Sakura would have all three of her guys butt-naked, bound and blindfolded in her bedroom by now. ^o^ Tehe!**

Sakura lay in her bed, sleeping peacefully until the offending ring of her alarm clock sounds. Why, she wondered as she lay there, had she chosen morning classes? It wouldn't have hurt her to take afternoon classes, but mornings were more convenient. That way if she needed to do some studying or go to the library, everything would still be available when she finished her last class. That still didn't change the fact that she wasn't a morning person and hated getting out of bed.

Looking around the dark room, it was evident that she wasn't the only one. Sasuke and Naruto both had morning classes, but no one was up out of bed moving around. Then finally someone did move, but it wasn't someone getting out of bed. As a matter of fact, that someone moved just behind Sakura. For a moment she was too afraid to move. She didn't want to alert them, whoever they were, that she was awake. What if it was a killer?

What if it was a pervert coming to rape her? The person moved again, this time snuggling in closer to her, pressing their body in to spoon her. That was it, Sakura had to turn and get a good look at the offender. They had their arms wrapped tightly around her body so moving had been more of a challenge than she'd foresaw, but the moment she turned to face that person, her lips were captured; caught in one of the most heated kisses she'd ever experienced. Even with the staleness of sleep in her mouth it was still a good kiss, and Sakura couldn't deny the heat she felt rush low in her body. However, she couldn't just lay there and be kissed by some stranger. Finally managing to pull herself away, she screamed.

Before long, she was out of bed, Sasuke was up and their light was on. Sasuke stood next to his bed just as confused and panicked as Sakura looked. Only moments later Haku and some of the other guys came pouring through their door trying to see what all the fuss was about. Sakura stood staring down at Naruto who lay in her bed looking around at everyone as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Naruto! I'll kill you!" she roared, picking up her pillow and beating him with it. It had been three months since she transferred to FNU and for some reason Naruto had found his way into her bed at least twice a week since the first day. However, today was different. Usually he'd only sleep across the foot of her bed. This time, he'd actually gotten in under the sheets and cuddled in next to her. And he kissed her!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I sleep walk. Don't kill me Sakura chan!" He tried shielding himself from her, but Sakura was relentless in her beating. Haku and the others didn't see any immediate danger so they all filed out and left the three roommates to settle things themselves.

"Why did you do that, Naruto? I told you not come into my bed."

"I wasn't trying to, I promise. It's just that I'm not used to sleeping alone."

"What's that supposed to mean? This is your second year in college, Naruto. How can you not be used to sleeping alone?"

"The dobe's probably not lying. He's snuck so many girls in his room at night that he hasn't had to sleep alone often," Sasuke said as he slid his glasses on.

"See, Sakura chan? And the nights that I did end up sleeping alone, I always found myself in bed with Sasuke," Naruto's words were so innocent when he said them, but Sakura couldn't help but blush. She had no words for what she felt, but still she blushed, and she'd stopped pelting him with her pillow. She looked over at Sasuke and just as she'd expected, he was blushing too, though he tried to hide it with a frown.

"Well, at least now he's attacking you at night instead of me. Good luck with that," Sasuke managed to say through his embarrassment.

"It's not that I'm trying to attack you or anything. I don't even remember getting up to come in here. My body just moves on its own, though I can say that I prefer the soft curviness of Sakura's body over Sasuke's hard, cold body. I'd always wake with the chills. That could've just been due to the fact that he'd push me on the floor when he woke up."

Sakura stared at Naruto, but still she couldn't say a word. He, like Sasuke, only slept in a pair of loose sweat pants, but for some reason he just didn't make it seem as sexy. Especially when he walked and scratched his balls or butt like he was doing at the moment. When he made it to the bathroom and walked in closing the door behind him, Sakura's fingers unconsciously went to her lips. He'd kissed her and it was good. Was Naruto a sleep kisser as well? Did he remember doing it? Her eyes strayed over to Sasuke who still sat on the side of his bed in his sweat pants. He looked down as he ran his hands through his hair so he had no idea he was being watched, but only one question ran through her mind as she watched him. Had Naruto done the same to Sasuke?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sakura had pretty much gotten use to life at her new school. It's become easier and easier to find her way back to Shinobi Hall after her last class without having to ask for help. She was pretty proud of herself as she walked into her room. Surprisingly enough, it was dark. Usually Sasuke would make it back before her and have already turned the bedroom lights on. He'd either be reading or listening to music, or just laying there tossing his football in the air.

Today, she didn't see him at all and she couldn't help the lonely feeling that washed over her with that knowledge. It wasn't until she walked further in and placed her bags on the bed that a strange noise was heard. It sounded sort of like someone was kicking the wall in Naruto's room, but it couldn't be him, right? Naruto didn't get out of his classes for another two hours.

Again, she heard the knock and this time a sound something similar to a whimper was heard along with it. Sakura's eyes wondered over towards Naruto's door and again the knock and whimper were heard. Sakura's pulse thudded in her throat. Not because she was scared, but because she was hoping that Naruto wasn't in there doing what she thought he was doing, and that only bothered her because Sasuke was missing. It had taken some time, but after only a week it had become obvious to her that Sasuke had a crush on Naruto. It was just too obvious.

Maybe not to everyone, but to her it was. What if Sasuke had confessed and he and Naruto were in his room right now having sex? What would she do? How would she act? She'd come to really like Sasuke, for the most part, that much she could admit, so to see him pressed down underneath Naruto's body, how would she feel?

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura walked over to Naruto's door without really even noticing. She'd reached out for the door knob and was just about to open the door when the front door to their bedroom opened. Sasuke stood in the door for a moment watching her stand before Naruto's bedroom door. He looked at her hand hovering just out of reach of the doorknob and sighed.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. You might not see something you like," he said and Sakura dropped her hand. To say that she was relieved that Sasuke wasn't in there with Naruto would be an understatement.

"What do you mean?" she asked, following him as he walked over towards his bed.

"Do you really want to see Naruto fucking some chick?"

"No and I don't really want to hear it either," she replied

"Trust me; he's trying to be as quiet as possible. He's doing it out of respect for you."

"You make it seem like Naruto does this a lot."

"He does and it's usually a lot louder. He's even fucked in front of me a few times because they just couldn't seem to wait long enough to get in his bedroom. He couldn't give a shit about what I think." Sakura stared at Sasuke. Again, his words and actions pointed to the fact that he liked Naruto. She sighed because it kind of hurt. Why didn't Sasuke like her?

"Hey, why don't we go and grab some lunch?" she asked "My treat."

Sasuke looked at her long and hard with eyes full of suspicion. "Why?" he asked and she shrugged

"I don't know. I missed breakfast so I'm hungry. And which is the greater evil: having free lunch with me or listening to Naruto having sex?" Sasuke stood and slid his glasses in place before stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading for the door.

"Since you put it that why I might as well go." Sakura smiled and followed after him. "I'm telling you this now; I refuse to eat ramen so you'd better have enough money for something more expensive than that."

"Yes, yes. Just stop complaining," said Sakura as the exited the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sakura walked out of the restaurant behind Sasuke trying to count what little money she had left. She couldn't believe the prices they had. Usually local restaurants had discounts for students, but evidently Sasuke had chosen the only one that didn't, and now she was broke. He, on the other hand, seemed content and full and not so broke. She glared up at him as she walked beside him. For a while there was silence which was normal since the two of them rarely talked unless they were arguing. Naruto was usually the mediator between the two of them, but today Naruto's hands were a little too full to nurse the two of them. They were on their own.

"So," Sakura began "do you think they're done?"

"Nope. Not by a long shot. Naruto has the stamina of some kind of wild animal."

"So what now? Do you want to go back anyway?"

"I'm fine with walking. It's not good to laze around after eating so much and I, for one, can't afford to get fat. You can go back if you want," he said

"No. No, I'm fine just walking, too."

Again, that awkward silence lingered between them. It was already bad enough that he wasn't even looking in her direction or even walking very close, but the silence made it worse. It was like being fourteen again and being forced to go out with a person you didn't really like, but you didn't want to hurt their feelings. Of course, she really did like Sasuke though, but he didn't like her.

"Why can't you afford to get fat?" she asked.

"Because it'll ruin my pretty-boy image," he said then looked down at her. The expression on her face was priceless. It was as if she really believed he'd say something like that, but to hear him say it shocked her. Sasuke turned from her smirking and said, "It was a joke. A joke"

"Oh," Sakura finally said, letting the air out of her lungs that she hadn't even realized she was holding. "For a minute there I thought you were serious."

"Do I really look that shallow?"

"Yes," she replied and Sasuke glared.

"Get bent, Haruno," he said and turned walking away from her. Sakura ran after him and grabbed his arm and just that small touch made him tense and give her a look that made her quickly pull away.

"I'm sorry. I apologize. I was wrong, okay? I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that you haven't given me much else to work with. You only show that shallow, egotistical, arrogant part of yourself to me. You only show your other side when Naruto's around."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before walking again. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm me. I'm always me. There is no other side." It was painfully obvious that Sasuke didn't want to talk about Naruto so she figured she'd better find something else to talk about.

"S-seriously, though, why can't you afford to get fat?"

"I'm on the swim team for the school and I'm the number one swimmer. How fast would I go if I wasn't slim enough?"

"I knew it! I could look at you and tell. I figured it was either swimming or track."

"How could you tell?" he asked.

"You just have that kind of body. Not overly muscular, but not scrawny either."

"You pay a hell of a lot of attention to me, don't you? Or is it just my body you've been looking at? I always knew you were a perv."

Despite herself, Sakura blushed and looked away. "I'm not a pervert. It's just that I'm finding it hard to figure you out. I don't know when I'm really seeing the real you so I find myself always looking."

"Why?" he asked and Sakura looked back at him.

"Huh?"

"Why is it so important that you understand me?"

"I don't understand that part either. We spend most of our free time arguing with each other so it's a mystery to me why I want to know you. Maybe it's because you were the first person I talked to after moving to Konoha. Or maybe it's because we argue all the time. It could even be due to the fact that you're my roommate. I don't know. It's not like I have a lot of friends or people I know here so I guess I'm just focused on the closest people around me."

"What about Naruto?" he asked, but still he didn't look down at her.

"What about him?"

"I think he likes you so maybe you should try focusing more on him."

Sakura didn't say anything. What could she say? It was like trying to decide between apples and oranges. It wasn't that one was any better than the other, but everyone had their favorite. It never occurred to Sakura that Naruto had been looking at her. From what she heard coming from his bedroom, it sure didn't seem like he liked her. Naruto was always the same. He was the same with everyone. He treated her no different than he treated Sasuke.

"What about you, Uchiha kun?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like anyone?"

His face seemed to harden for a moment and then it was gone. "I don't have time for nonsense like that. School's too important to be thinking of trivial matters like that."

For some reason, Sakura felt sorry for Sasuke. She wanted to argue with him that things like love, dating, sex, they were all a part of being human and that it wasn't just trivial matters, but she didn't.

"What's your major?" she asked

"Law"

"Oh, wow, that's a good one. You hear a lot of children say they want to grow up to become a lawyer so it's pretty cool to know someone who's actually studying to become one. Was it always your dream?"

"No," was all the answer Sasuke gave, and Sakura wanted to know more, but just when she opened her mouth to ask someone called her.

"Sakura chan, Sasuke! Hey, wait up!" It was Naruto. "I've been looking all over for you guys. Where'd you go?"

Sakura felt a bit awkward looking at Naruto after hearing the noises coming from his room, so it ended up being Sasuke that answered. "We went out so you could have some privacy. Haruno asked me out to lunch."

Naruto actually looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, uh, sorry about that you guys. I didn't mean for it to take so long. You know how that is, right, Sasuke? Oh! But I can't believe you took him out without me, Sakura chan," he pouted "I want to go on a date with you next; just me and you. I'll pay since I'm not a cheap-ass like old Sasuke here."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "She asked so she paid"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, but he didn't look at her. She had a feeling he was sulking about what Naruto said about the date thing.

"Hey, Naruto, that girl that you were just sleeping with, what was her name?" Sakura asked

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm curious just in case I hear the name, I want to see her. I want to know what type of girls you like."

"Oh, okay, but I don't really remember. I'll have to ask the next time I see her."

"So you just had sex with a girl whose name you can't even remember? Do you like her? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Nah, not really. I mean, I'm not gonna pass up on sex if someone offers, but that doesn't mean I like them enough to make them my girlfriend."

"Do you like anyone right now?" she asked and Naruto actually blushed.

"Uh, nah, not right now. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know before I made you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" he asked and she could see excitement in his eyes.

"If I agree to go on a date with you, will you give me your room?"

"Hm? My room? Why would you want that? It's so much smaller than the one you share with Sasuke."

"Yeah, but I'm a girl and a girl shouldn't have to sleep in a room with a boy. I think it would be better if you two slept in the same room. Don't you agree, Uchiha?"

It was Sasuke's turn to blush, but he managed to hide it. "Don't throw me in it. That's totally up to you two."

"Hey, but if I share a room with Sasuke then I won't be able to have sex as often. You know, not all girls want an audience," said Naruto

"Well, that's okay. You'll just have to try and manage to do it when neither of us is there. I think we both deserve at least that much respect."

"Hmm, I guess you're right, Sakura chan. Sharing a room with Sasuke wouldn't be so bad anyway."

"Then we have a deal?" she asked

"Wait, first I want to be clear on just what kind of date we'll have," Naruto said and that seriousness caught Sakura by surprise.

"Okay. Well, I guess it can be the same kind of date that Sasuke and I had. Just a friendly lunch"

"No way. I wouldn't give my bedroom up for just that."

"Okay, then. What do you suggest, Naruto?"

"Dinner and a movie, my treat and then a walk afterwards. Whatever happens after that happens."

"We're not having sex, Naruto. I'm not one of your little school girl sluts. We're just friends."

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding anyway," he said and laughed. "Don't get offended, Sakura chan. I already know your name and you don't have to worry about me looking at you the way I do those other girls. I'd be stupid not to at least try to get a piece of you though, right?" Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hoping that Sakura didn't take his playful flirting too seriously.

Somehow, Sakura felt hurt. Not because of Naruto's words, because she knew that he was joking, but something told her that he was only half joking and that meant that Naruto really did like her. She knew that that fact hurt Sasuke and his pain hurt her more.

"Dinner and a movie and maybe even a walk is fine, Naruto, but can you give me until next weekend? I have some exams coming up this week and I won't really have much free time."

"Okay, that gives me enough time to free my schedule anyway. Then it's a date, Sakura chan"

Like the first time she'd met him, Naruto leaned in close to her face as he spoke that last part, but unlike then the look on his face was far from the cheerful, childish expression he always wore. No, the look in his eyes was nothing like that. This time they were filled with things like anticipation, lust and pure masculinity. It was in that moment that she could kind of understand why some girls would want to sleep with Naruto even without the possibility of commitment.

"Well, I gotta run," he said. "Haku said he wanted to talk to me about something." With that, Naruto waved and left. Even before he was out of sight completely, Sasuke had already turn and started in the opposite direction. Sakura turned to followed him.

"Wait, where are you going, Uchiha?" She was about to touch his arm, but thought about the glare he'd given her earlier and decided against it. "Are you mad about something?" she asked "Why are you so upset?"

Though she asked, she already knew the answer. Sasuke was jealous. Jealous that she got to go on a date with Naruto and he didn't. Jealous that Naruto liked her and not him, but she'd never say it out loud. Not unless he admitted to it first.

"Go back to the dorm, Haruno, I have something I have to do."

"Bu-"

"Get lost!" he yelled, leaving Sakura without even looking back.

Sakura stared at his back as he left and whispered, "I already am"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sakura sat on a bench not far from where Sasuke had left her. They'd gone off campus when they went to lunch so she had no idea where she was. She didn't want to risk getting anymore lost than she already was so she stayed where he'd left her. It'd been hours since both he and Naruto left, but she hoped that a least one of them would notice that she hadn't returned yet. She hoped it would be soon because it was already starting to get dark.

She'd been trying to help Sasuke in her own way, but somehow it all backfired on her. She wondered if sticking her nose in Sasuke's business had been a bad choice from the very beginning, but she just couldn't help herself. She liked him. In the midst of thinking, Sakura hadn't noticed the old man who'd come to sit just next to her.

"Hey there, young lady. Are you alright?" he asked and Sakura looked up with a start.

"Oh, um, yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not lost are you?"

"No, I'm not lost. I'm just waiting on a friend."

"You look sad and you've been sitting here a mighty long time all alone so I figured I'd come over here and give you a helping hand." His words frightened more than comforted Sakura. How long had he been watching her she wondered?

"No, it's fine, but thanks anyway. I'll manage."

"I see your student ID badge there. I could show you how to get back to the campus." He stood and held out his hand to Sakura. "I could buy you a cup of coffee or something instead, if-"

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I really should buy you a cell phone," a man said as he walked towards Sakura and the old man. He smiled and turned to the old man. "Was she giving you a hard time, sir? I apologize about that. You see, she has this weird fetish were she likes to lure innocent old men in and have me kick their ass while she watches. Turns her own." The look on the new guy's face didn't match his comical tone and the old man took the hint.

"Oh, i-is that how it is? Then I'd better be going, huh?" the old man said laughing nervously as he did.

Sakura and the mysterious new guy watched as the old man moved as fast as he could away from them. Sakura couldn't believe that that perverted old man had been watching her. It frightened her and the thought of it sent chills down her spine, and not in the good way.

The distinct sound of a cigarette lighter being lit caught Sakura's attention causing her to look up. She watched the man before her light his cigarette and take a pull. She wanted to thank him for his help, but only one thing came to her mind to say, "Of all things, why did you have to use sex and violence to scare that old man away? Now he's going to think I'm the pervert. I'm studying to become a doctor, you know. He'll never look at me the same if I ever see him again."

The new guy took another pull and blew it out. "I just wanted to kick his ass anyway. If he'd agreed to it then I could just say he volunteered. Dirty old man. Anyway, you're that new girl I keep hearing about, right?"

"Huh? Me?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. Haruno or something like that, right?" He pulled open his jacket and showed his ID card hanging from his shirt. "We're in the same dorm. I'm Kurosaki, Tomoe. I figured it was you because no one else around here has such...unique hair," Kurosaki said, gripping the end of a Sakura's hair. He looked at it closely which made Sakura blush, but all too soon he let go. Sakura stared at him for a moment and then it hit her.

"Oh! I remember that name. It's nice to finally meet you, Kurosaki san." Sakura stood and held out her hand in greeting. "I've been at Shinobi Hall for about three months and you're the only student I've never met."

Kurosaki took her hand and shook it. "Ah, sorry about that. I'm not there very much. I'd meant to stop by sometime and introduce myself, but being a full time student and working part time takes up a lot of my time."

"Must be hard, huh?" Sakura asked

"You have no idea. Anyway, I'm heading back to the dorm. You can tag along if you'd like, but if not then I could wait here for a while with you until your friend returns. Oh, I'm not some stalker, by the way. I heard you telling the old man."

"It's fine, it's fine," she said waving it off. "It was just a lie. I was trying to get him to go away without being rude."

"Ah. Well, let's get going then, I guess."

Sakura found her place next to Kurosaki and the two of them headed for FNU. There wasn't much conversation between the two of them as they went, but that was fine because it gave her more time to get a better look at this new guy.

Kurosaki was tall, at least two feet taller than she, with large hands, broad shoulders and a nice square jaw line. He had blond hair like Naruto's, but it wasn't as thick or wild. Kurosaki's was more like perfectly styled bed head worn long enough to shield his left eye from her, but leaving his right eye unobscured. From what she could see, his eyes were dark blue, as dark and deep as any ocean she'd ever seen.

The outer corners of them were uplifted slightly in the shape of an almond, but there was a certain laziness to them. It was as if Kurosaki was too passive or jaded. If his eyes could speak they would always say "Been there, done that, now let's move on" Sakura watched in silence as he lit yet another cigarette, and badly wanted to say that they were bad for his health, that he was basically smoking a cancer stick, but she didn't. She'd have plenty of time for that once she actually became a doctor.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After making it back to Shinobi Hall safely, Kurosaki bid Sakura a good night and she headed up to her own room. To be honest, she wasn't really looking forward to it. She and Sasuke had had a sort of falling out. Not like the usual arguments they had, but he actually seemed genuinely mad at her. It was jealousy, she knew, but how could she fix it? She liked Sasuke, but he was in love with Naruto and Naruto liked her. It was like a vicious cycle and until the truth came out clearly, it would just continue to go around and around.

As usual the door wasn't locked and Sakura walked right into her bedroom, but the greeting she got was very much unexpected.

"Sakura chan!" was all she heard before being tackled to the floor by a blur of yellow and blue.

"Naruto?!" she yelled, trying to push her way from under him.

"What took you so long?! I was worried. I thought you and Sasuke had gone to a love hotel or something."

"Don't get punched, Naruto," she said, her patience with him wearing thin very quickly. Naruto moved off of her and pulled himself up before helping her to her feet.

"You've never stayed out after dark. I thought something bad had happened. Hey, where's Sasuke?" The sound of his name coming from Naruto reminded Sakura of the disgusted look she'd seen on Sasuke's face before he'd left her, but she didn't want to upset Naruto.

"He had something to do so we split up. I kind of got lost for a minute, but I found my way so I'm back. Sorry for worrying you, Naruto." She tried to give as good a smile as she could and hoped that he'd fall for it.

Naruto stared at her for a moment and she'd swear she saw something flash through his eyes, but just as fast as it came, it was gone. Then he pulled her in and hugged her.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura chan, I'm so sorry," he said hugging her tighter. "You were scared, right? Being alone in a place so unfamiliar, it had to be scary. I wish I'd just stayed with you. If only I had known he'd leave your date early. I could have showed you the way home."

"Naruto..." She wanted to say more to him, like the fact that she and Sasuke weren't on a date, but she didn't. She said nothing and let the blond hold her as long as he wanted to just to reassure him that she was fine. It was too late to say that Kurosaki had showed her the way back and telling him that much meant she might have had to tell him everything, and right now she just wasn't feeling up to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I'd just like to say thanks to all the people who are following this and who've added this to their favorites list. You guys just don't know how much it means to me. And to receive a review had me smiling for an entire day! So exciting! I know it's a slow start to the story and a few of you had questions about it, but I really want things to build up towards the good stuff, you know? Just hang in there with me, okay? Again, thanks guys. Enjoy the new chap. Let me know what you think.**

**Also, I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did, Sakura would be doing some really ecchi things with certain someone(s).**

Sakura only has one class this morning and it isn't until eleven thirty so she decided to sleep in. Naruto had gotten up around six and headed out at exactly six forty five. He hadn't seen her move when he exited his bedroom so Naruto automatically assumed she was asleep when he leaned in and pressed his warm lips against her forehead. Her face flushed so as he did, she'd never been so happy that the room was dark. The only light that filtered in the darkness of her room came in from the bathroom. Naruto had forgotten to switch it off before he left for class.

Sakura's eyes wondered over towards her other roommate's bed and mourned its emptiness. Sasuke hadn't returned last night. He hadn't called or left a message at the front desk for them, and no one had seen him. This worried her a bit more than she's expected and that in its self was unsettling for her.

Naruto reassured her that it wasn't unusual for Sasuke to go MIA every once in a while and that he'd be back home by the time she came from class. She could only go on his word and hoped that Naruto was right. Strangely, she didn't know what she'd do if Sasuke got hurt somehow.

Somewhere in between her thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura had fallen back to sleep. It hadn't been for long though. The sound of her bedroom door opening awoke her and her eyes instantly went to the clock. Only half an hour had gone by since Naruto left out and she'd fallen asleep. No one else was there with her, she was all alone. Her heart raced as she listened to the sound of someone entering the room behind her.

"My fucking head is killing me" Sakura heard them say and knew it was Sasuke, but he didn't sound like himself.

His words slurred and his feet dragged, and it seemed to take him much longer to pull himself inside their room than usual. He was drunk, this she knew, but if all the other signs hadn't been enough, the feel of him climbing into her bed practically screamed it. This was new. Sasuke usually kept a comfortable distance from, well, everyone, but especially his roommates.

Having him in her bed made Sakura's stomach flutter, both in a good and bad way. No matter how many times she'd secretly dreamt of similar occurrences in her dreams, somehow, this didn't feel the same. She turned to face Sasuke, but just as before, her lips were stolen. Once again, Sakura was being kissed by one of her roommates in her bed knowing that he wasn't even remotely aware of just what he was doing. After gathering herself enough, she pulled away.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Just shut up," was his only reply to her question before he kissed her again.

This time, though, he pushed more of his weight onto her, pinning Sakura's arms to the bed and pulling himself above her. Even though he was drunk and even though his mouth tasted of stale liquor, Sakura couldn't deny just how good it felt, how happy she was to have him dominate her. Here she was actually being kissed by the one guy she liked. Why would she stop him? Because she knew it wasn't her he really wanted to kiss.

Sasuke pulled back from her enough to look into her eyes and whispered Naruto's name before leaning in to take another kiss. However, he never made it. Quickly he leaned to the far side of Sakura's bed and threw up all over the floor. Then he passed out.

"Great..."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**SPLASH!**

Sasuke jumped and tried to sit up. The coldness of the water coupled with the feeling of being pinned down pulled him out of his drunken slumber like nothing else. He shook his head to rid his face of the cold water and tried to free himself from her, but the more he resisted the more his head pounded and that was enough to calm him down. Sasuke glared up at Sakura.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked his pink-haired roommate.

"Do you like Naruto?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"What the hell, Haruno? No way, now get off!" he yelled, but only succeeded in making the throbbing in his head worsen. He closed his eyes to gathered himself and ease the pain.

"Liar!" Sakura said when he finally opened his eyes.

"Can you try not to be so loud? It's killing me and what are you talking about?" He asked this and the look on his face would have been enough to convince anyone else that he was being genuine, but Sakura knew better.

His cheeks were just too pink and his frown was just a bit too deep. He was forcing himself to seem just a little too angry so it was easy for her to tell that he was embarrassed. So not working.

"This morning around seven fifteen you finally brought your intoxicated ass back home. I was worried so I couldn't sleep, but then you climbed in my bed. It kind of shocked me so I turned to see if you were okay and that's when-" she trailed off, her own cheeks starting to warm with embarrassment.

"Wait, you don't mean we fucked, do you?" Sasuke asked

"No! But we kissed….twice."

Sasuke looked at her with so many emotions crossing his face, but Sakura wasn't quite sure what they all meant. She knew she saw embarrassment, shock and maybe even a bit of amusement in there though.

"It would have been a third time, but" she looked away from him. ", after you whispered Naruto's name and tried to kiss me again you got sick and passed out."

There was nothing but absolute awkward silence between the two of them for a stretch of time. Sakura was the first to look back at Sasuke, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. She knew how it felt to have a very important secret ousted by someone and how it made her feel so Sakura decided to move on, at least for the time being.

"Now here's a secret of my own, Sasuke."

The sound of her saying his first name for the first time was enough to gain his attention, but this time it was she who couldn't meet his eyes.

"I like you." Sakura peeked down at him from the corner of her eyes to get a quick glance at his reaction to her confession, but what she saw was not what she was expecting.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked and Sakura finally looked at him full on.

"It's the truth. I really do like you."

"All I've ever heard you say for the last three months is how much you hate me and now all of a sudden you want to tell me you like me?"

"I know that hate is a strong word and that I've said it multiple times, but what else could I say? You're the only person I know that can get under my skin so easily and it frustrated me."

"Since when?" he asked

"I don't know," she said, finally releasing her grip on his arms and allowing him to prop himself up on his elbows. That's as far as he could go, though since she didn't move from his lap. "I just realized my feelings recently, I guess. You don't see me like that, though, right?" She asked and Sasuke said nothing, and that was answer enough.

"What do you want me to say, Sakura?" he asked, finally, and this time she was the one silenced with temporary shock. It was his first time calling her by her first name as well.

"I...I don't know. Is it just because you like Naruto or is it because you don't find girls, me, attractive?"

Sasuke let out a small irritated noise letting her know that he really wasn't comfortable talking about things like this with her, but it was too late now. She knew the truth and there was no changing that.

"It's not that I...don't like girls, or you."

"So it's just Naruto. But you don't dislike me either?"

"I don't dislike you, but-,"

"You like who you like, right? I guess I can understand," she said, cutting him off.

"How?" he asked.

"Yesterday after you left me it took me some time to get back to the dorm. It was pretty late and once I got back, Naruto was really worried. For some reason, I guess out of worry, he hugged me, but somehow I got the feeling that that hug was more than just a friendly hug. I tossed the thought aside and tried to tell myself that I was just jumping to conclusions, but then this morning before he left he kissed me."

"He kissed you where?" Sasuke asked

"I swear he thought I was asleep and that it was only on the forehead," Sakura explained quickly. She didn't want another misunderstanding between them. Sasuke moved his arms from underneath himself and plopped back down on his bed with his arm over his face.

"Shit, not the forehead kiss."

"What?" Sakura asked

"I've only seen Naruto kiss one other girl on the forehead and that was the only girl I've ever seen him be serious about."

"So I was right. Naruto likes me," Sakura said it more to herself than to Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke"

"Just leave me alone, Haruno," he said with his arm still hiding his face. He was mad or maybe jealous, but it was all the same to Sakura and she didn't want it to be like that. She grabbed his arms, pulling it away from his face, and pinned them on the bed on either side of his head.

"Stop that and listen to me, Sasuke. It's not my fault. I like you so it's not like I'm doing anything to try and gain his attention. I'm not trying to steal Naruto away from you. The only reason I agreed to go on a date with him was so he'd give me his bedroom and you could have him to yourself. Yes, I knew you liked him even before now, and I knew I liked you, but I didn't want you to be mad at me. Just like you can't help that you like Naruto even though you know he likes me, I can't help that I like you. No matter how many times he comes on to me, I still like Sasuke kun."

Now that her rant was over, Sakura released him and sat up in his lap, but averted her eyes. It took more out of her than she originally anticipated just telling the emo dork how much she liked him. It was just too embarrassing. Again, Sasuke pulled himself up on his elbows and used one hand to run through his dark hair. He was trying to calm himself.

"Look, Sakura, I apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset. I didn't know that you were trying to help me. It's good you made it home safely that time. It didn't even occur to me that you wouldn't be able to find your way back on your own. I was too blinded by my own problems, I guess. Sorry."

"It's fine. I managed to make it back safely," she said.

"Damn..."

Sasuke was beating himself up about it now that he knew, and that was all the punishment she thought he needed.

"Sasuke, have you always liked men?" Again, he frowned and blushed.

"No. Yes...I don't know."

"Huh?" His mixed answers confused her.

"I've never really liked one over the other. There are things about girls that I like and things about guys that I like, too. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I just really don't even want to talk about it."

"I'm being serious, Sasuke. If I'm going to try and completely give up on you, I need to know why." He looked at her, just looked, as if he were really seeing her for the first time.

"Let's put it like this, I wouldn't say no to you if things were...different," he finally said.

"But you like Naruto too much, right?" he didn't answer, and again, that was answer enough. "Is Naruto the first boy you've ever really wanted to date or have you dated other guys before?"

"He's the first."

"Then you've only dated girls before now?" Again, there was that irritated noise Sasuke made when he wasn't comfortable talking about something. Sakura was learning a lot about him in just a short amount of time.

"No"

"No? You haven't dated girls? Why?"

"I've told you before, that type of stuff is just trivial. I don't have time for it."

"So you've never dated anyone?"

"...No," he answered and the look on Sakura's face was more happy than he'd expected.

"Sasuke, are you a virgin?!"

"Shut it! If you laugh, I'll kill you. I have no problems hitting a girl."

Sakura could only giggle because he was cute, and being able to get under his skin was enough of an answer.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"It's nothing. I'm, I'm just happy. I'm sorry, Sasuke, but it looks like I won't be able to give you up after all."

Sakura moved as suddenly as she said it that Sasuke couldn't do anything when she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was far from chaste, but still left a little to the imagination. She didn't want to show all her best techniques in the first kiss, after all.

She pulled back from him and said, "It's a good thing most of that water went in your mouth when I splashed you or I'd have tasted nothing but puke. Anyway, I guess now we're even." Though he was shocked by Sakura's sudden boldness, Sasuke tried to play it cool.

"Hn" He acted as if the kiss had no effect on him what so ever.

"Why are you like that? I don't understand."

"Like what?" he asked

"You don't seem like a typical male virgin. You have no problems getting naked in front of others and you act as if a kiss is nothing."

"I never said I hadn't kissed anyone, you only assumed it, and why would I have a problem showing my body? I have nothing to hide."

"I guess you're right. So, the people you kissed, where they male or female?"

"Not telling you. You already know too much about me as it is, Sakura."

"Okay, okay I can respect that. Now, when are we going to tell Naruto?" she asked.

"Tell Naruto what?"

"About everything we talked about. About your liking him? Surely you didn't plan on keeping this a secret now that we've come this far? You have to confess to Naruto."

"Over my dead body."

"What?"

"Naruto's a homophobe and I've kept my secret for years. I think I'd like to keep it that way."

"How long have you liked Naruto, Sasuke?"

"I've known Naruto since middle school, but I only started…..noticing him like that since freshmen year in high school."

"That long? You've known each other that long? Wow. Well, anyway, it's been long enough. If we never get this out in the open and figure out a way to deal with it then it'll just continue. I like you, you like Naruto and he likes me, and it will go on and on until someone is hurt. I really don't want it to be like that so to avoid it all, we have to tell Naruto."

"You can't force me to do things that I don't want to do, Sakura."

"I'm not trying to, Sasuke, but you know it's the right thing to do," she said with a firm expression, but he just looked away. Sakura sighed, "Anyway, I have class soon so I have to start getting ready, but please at least think about it. I'll help you and the three of us will get through this somehow. If you and Naruto are as close friends as I think you are then not even this will come in between you. That's what I think." Sakura leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against Sasuke's lips then pulled herself from his lap. Though she had class today, she didn't think she'd be able to focus after everything that's happened. Not one bit.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After Sakura left for class Sasuke went down to the social room and made himself a cup of coffee. He took two pain pills and lounged in his bed sipping coffee while listening to some music. His head was already feeling much better, but his mind couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he'd had with Sakura. He still couldn't believe he'd actually admitted out loud that he liked Naruto, or that someone had actually read him enough to notice the tightly moderated signs. He'd had many years to perfect his act of not liking Naruto and in just three months or less a single girl comes in and shatters all his efforts. He didn't know whether he should be pissed or like her more for it. Intelligence had always been one of the things that attracted Sasuke's attention.

He'd been so lost in his thoughts and the sound of his music that Sasuke missed it when his blond friend entered the room. It wasn't until Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him off the bed making him waste his coffee that Sasuke noticed him at all.

"What the hell, Naruto?!"

"How could you just leave Sakura chan alone in a place she didn't know about?!" Sasuke's mind was still foggy from the alcohol and he just couldn't make it work as fast. That was the reason why he'd decided to skip classes today.

"What?"

"You left Sakura outside school campus by herself for hours. It was dark when she made it back home! What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?" Sasuke pulled himself from Naruto.

"I didn't know she wouldn't remember the way home."

Naruto grabbed him again. "How stupid is that?" Sasuke pushed Naruto away, but he only came back, jacking Sasuke up by his clothes once again. This time, though, Sasuke did the same.

"You need to fucking calm down, Naruto! It was a mistake."

"A stupid mistake, Sasuke! She's a girl! Anything could have happened to her!"

It was Sasuke's turn to get angry. Even though he knew why Naruto cared so much, it still angered him. Jealous boiled over within him.

"Why do you care about it so much, Naruto? You left first, didn't you? If you wanted to make sure she got back home safely then you should have stayed."

"I know that! I regret it, but I didn't know you'd leave her!"

"Fuck this. Let go of my shirt, Naruto."

"What if something had happened to her?!"

"I said let go of me!"

"What if something had happened to her? huh?!"

"Get your damn hands off me!" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke, you baka!" Naruto screamed and before either of them knew it, they both threw a punch. Equal power, equal speed; both landed a punch on the other's jaw.

Naruto fell to the floor and Sasuke stumbled back on his bed. Silence stretched between them as they tried to remember how to breathe properly, both trying to calm them self. Naruto was the first to make a move. He pulled himself up off the floor rubbing his jaw as he sat on the side of Sasuke's bed and looked at the dark haired man. But Sasuke only glared up at the ceiling.

"I like Sakura chan," Naruto admitted.

"I know," Sasuke said.

"Sorry about all this. I over reacted. You like her too, don't you?" It was only in response to that question that Sasuke finally looked over at Naruto. He kind of figured that was why Naruto acted with so much aggression towards him. It's because he thinks Sasuke likes Sakura. Sasuke didn't answer, only sat up next to his friend rubbing his jaw.

"Damn it, Naruto. That punch is going to leave a huge bruise."

"Yeah and I think you cracked one of my teeth in the back. Now I gotta make a dentist appointment."

Just then their door swung open and a crowd of guys poured in, but it was Haku who spoke first. "What the hell are you guys up here doing? I could hear you from the first floor."

Naruto turned and smiled at the group of guys and Sasuke gave a small "Hn".

"Ah, sorry about the noise, you guys. Sasuke and I were just having a little talk. We're done now, though."

"Did you two have an argument?" Haku asked

"Sorta," Naruto answered.

"Was it about Haruno san?" this question came from Kurosaki.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just asking, that's all," Kurosaki said, but the grim expression on his face didn't match the neutrality in his voice.

"It's fine," Naruto said, cheerfully avoiding the answer to Kurosaki's earlier question. "We've already solved our problem"

"You guys need to keep it down. It's very rude to disturb the other students," said Haku.

"Sorry about that. We'll try to keep it down next time," Naruto apologized, scratching his neck and smiling as he did. Most of the guys chuckled and shook their heads as they left. Only Kurosaki lingered not finding the situation funny at all. Before Haku could close their door, Sakura approached him from behind.

"Hi, Haku san. What's going on?"

"Hello, Haruno san. Apparently nothing. Your two roommates were just making a little too much noise and the guys and I came to see what all the fuss was about."

"Oh. I'm really sorry about that. I'll try and keep them under control a little better."

"Please do, Haruno san. I wouldn't want to report them because the other students complained. Well, I'll be leaving first."

"Bye." Sakura waved at Haku as he left. It wasn't until she turned back around and bumped into Kurosaki that she finally noticed him. Kurosaki grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her.

"Oh, Kurosaki kun, you're still here?"

"Yeah, I also came to see what the fuss was about."

"I'm sorry about my roommates. They usually don't keep up so much noise."

"It's fine. So, are you okay?" he asked, his voice gone low so that those two couldn't hear.

"Yes, I'm fine." unconsciously she placed her hand on the taller man's arm. "I never did thank you, Kurosaki kun. You really helped me a lot. Thank you." Surprise filled that one visible deep blue eye as Kurosaki stared down at Sakura. He was flattered and flustered.

"Ahh," was all he could manage to get out while looking away from her and rubbing his head. He was trying not to show her his blushing face, but she saw it anyway and giggled.

"I'll see you around, Kurosaki kun"

"Yeah"

With that, he left and Sakura turned to enter her dorm room. However, Haku had never closed the door to the room so her little moment with Kurosaki hadn't gone unseen. Both Sasuke and Naruto stared at her as she smiled and walked in.

"What?" she asked

"Didn't know you were so familiar with Kurosaki," Sasuke said as he stood and walked to the bathroom to check his face.

"I wasn't. I'm not. I just met him yesterday."

"You sure could've fooled me," Naruto mumbled

"Did you say something, Naruto?" Sakura asked

"What were you guys talking about so quietly out there?" he asked

"Nothing really. Kurosaki helped me with something yesterday and I was just thanking him." Sasuke stopped poking at the growing bruise on his face long enough to look in the room at Sakura

"Something like?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment then sat her bags down on her bed. "A school assignment."

"Do you like him?" Naruto asked. Sakura frowned at him.

"No, why? You know, you two sure have some balls to be questioning me about who I choose to associate myself with." Naruto looked away from her and Sasuke went back to looking at his face. "Get ready, you two. We need to talk and I'm hungry so we're going out."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, suddenly standing in the open door of the bathroom looking at her.

"I've given you enough time. We have to do this as soon as possible," she said and her face seemed to soften. "Trust me. I have a feeling everything's going to be alright."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked looking back and forth between his roommates. Sakura smiled at him and Sasuke disappeared back into the bathroom, avoiding Naruto all together.

"I'll explain everything once I've had some food in my stomach," Said Sakura. "Now come on, you two. I'm starving. Oh, and I used all my money up on Sasuke yesterday so one of you is paying."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Naruto sat back from the table with a satisfied grin on his face while rubbing his belly. He burped and both Sakura and Sasuke frowned. They'd gone to a local bar and grill, much to Naruto's dismay, but the restaurant served some of his other favorite foods besides ramen. Sakura sat across from him and Sasuke sat furthest away from both of them. Though, at a table big enough to hold only three occupants, that wasn't very far. Sasuke was sipping on his soda when Sakura finally spoke.

"Hey, Naruto what do you think of homosexuality?" Sasuke spit soda all over them all, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell, Sakura?" he managed to ask after he got himself under control.

"What?" she asked him.

"Hey, he just called you by your real name," said Naruto

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, answer the question, Naruto."

"Sakura!?"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Naruto said, smiling and pointing to himself. "Wait, you just called him by his real name, too. When did you two become so buddy-buddy with each other?"

"I don't think now is the right time," Sasuke said to Sakura, ignoring Naruto's question.

"Yes it is. Go ahead, Naruto, answer the question."

"Uh, what was the question again?" Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blond.

"What do you think of homosexuality?" Sakura asked again.

"Uh, what do you mean? Like, do I agree with it or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we could start with that."

"Um, well it's okay, I guess. I mean, what a person does or likes is their business. If a guy wants to be fucked in the ass then let him be fucked in the ass. Now, I won't be getting fucked in my ass, but that's just me. Lesbian are hot, though. I'd watch them do each other all day."

"This might not be the right place to talk about this," Sasuke said, looking around at all the other occupants that overheard Naruto's loud voice. Naruto and Sakura looked around and the two of them laughed. Their waitress walked over, Sasuke paid her and they left.

They laughed as they left the restaurant and after the laughter died they just walked. Silence filled the space around the three of them as they strolled through downtown Konoha. The people around them, it seemed, thinned out the further they went until they were nearly alone. The sun was just beginning to set in the distance, painting the sky in beautiful shades of pink, orange, blue, white and red. The area around them was filled with trees, water and green grassy open space.

They came to a bridge crossing over a stream of water and there they stopped. Sakura and Naruto leaned against the side of the bridge watching the water pass by while Sasuke stood across from them leaning his back against the other side.

"Hey, Sakura chan, I know I may not be the most serious guy, but I can read the atmosphere, and right now I can tell that something serious is going on," Naruto looked over at her. "What's up? What's going on?"

"You like me, don't you, Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking back at him. "I mean really, really like me."

"Ah! ahaha!" He tried laughing to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. Sakura only stared, waiting for an answer. He looked down. "Yeah, I like you, Sakura chan."

"I'm glad to hear you say it out loud. It makes you feel better, right? Like something heavy has been lifted off your shoulders?" Naruto nodded and Sakura smiled. "Could you image never being able to express your feelings or confessing to the person you like?"

"Nah," he answered, shaking his head. "I don't think I could." He looked down at Sakura with sincere eyes and she knew that his words were meant for her, but she was trying to make a point.

"I have a confession of my own to make, Naruto, but I don't really know how to tell you, so…I'll just come right out and say it. I…I have someone else that… I like."

Those blue eyes of his seemed to lose just a bit of their sparkle in that very moment. He was crestfallen and the disappointment was clear to see.

"Oh well, you know, I can understand, Sakura chan. It's not like I've shown you any good reason to like me," he said with a half smile, but no longer looked at her. "How long have you been dating him?"

"Actually, I'm still single."

Naruto couldn't keep the surprise off his face at hearing those words, and Sakura learned in that moment that Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Huh? You're single? But I thought you and that Kurosaki guy were dating."

"I told you that I didn't like him. I just met him yesterday. I don't know anything about him," her eyes were just a bit too serious, but she quickly gained control of herself. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them, she smiled. "No, I'm not dating anyone. You see, the guy I like already has someone he likes so I'm forced to push my feelings aside and just watch him from afar. So we're kind of in the same boat."

"Does he know you like him?" Naruto asked and Sakura smiled, turning so she faced Sasuke.

"Yes, he knows. It took all I had to finally confess, but I did and I actually feel so much better now. I told him and even though he turned me down I'm still happy. He didn't try to hurt my feelings or push me away so I'm lucky. I have a feeling he'll still be right by my side, though, even now." Sakura glanced at Sasuke and there on his face was that angry mask he always wore to try and hide his embarrassment, but Sakura knew better.

"Oh! Now I get it," Naruto said and Sakura looked up at him puzzled.

"Huh?"

"That question from earlier, it was about that guy that you like, right? You said that he likes someone else. Is it because he's gay?" Both Sakura and Sasuke gasped. Naruto was smarter than they thought. He hit the nail right on the head. Well, sort of. He gave Sakura an all knowing smile and she swallowed loud enough for him to hear.

"What-what is it, Naruto? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know who it is you like! I really didn't think you liked that kind of guy, but well, he is pretty cute for a guy. I tell ya, if he were a girl, I'd definitely be all over him."

"Wait, who do you think I'm talking about, Naruto?"

"It's Haku, right? Our dorm advisor."

"What? No. I mean, Haku is pretty cute, but definitely too feminine for my taste."

"Then, Shikamaru?"

"I don't think Shikamaru likes guys," she said

"Me neither. I was just guessing names. Um, Zabuza?"

"No"

"Sasori?"

"No"

"Kiba, it's Kiba, right?"

"No, Naruto-"

"It's me!" Sasuke yelled making Sakura and Naruto both freeze where they stood. "She's talking about me, dobe."

Sasuke walked over towards them and Naruto unconsciously took a step back, but stopped when his body met the side of the bridge. "She told me that she likes me," Sasuke continued. "God, how can I like such a simple-minded buffoon like you?" Naruto only stared for a moment then turned to Sakura and pointed at Sasuke.

"Him? Sasuke? You like Sasuke?!...Wait, what?" He turned to look back at Sasuke whose angry mask had returned. All arrogance and beauty painted with slightly pink cheeks. "What did you just say?" he asked. Sasuke turned and started walking away from his two roommates while Naruto stood staring at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Sasuke turned me down because he likes you, Naruto."

"Wha...What the hell?!" Naruto yelled before running after Sasuke.

"Naruto! Wait, don't do something stupid," Sakura said, running after them both.

"Hey! Hey, Sasuke!"

Since Sasuke hadn't gone very far it didn't take long for Naruto to catch up, and Sakura wasn't far behind.

"Who the hell do you think you are, teme?! How the hell are you gonna come at me with something like that and then walk away like I insulted you? For once, be a man and face your fears head on. The worse thing I can do is say no to you, right? Then the least you can do is suck it up and face me."

Sasuke didn't say a word, only looked away. Sakura made it to them and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Give him a break, Naruto. It was hard for him to admit that to you especially since you're his friend. He's been holding that in for a long time so just go easy on him. Please? Just this once, okay?" Naruto looked down at Sakura and she could see that the anger still lingered, but he took a deep breath and blood it out slowly.

"Fine, but I want some answer and he has to tell me out of his own mouth." Sakura nodded and looked over at Sasuke.

"Do you agree, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared out towards the setting sun."Tch, whatever."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"When did you start to... li-li-li...li-li...notice me like that?" Naruto asked. The three of them walked further into the park until they made it to a bench where they sat, not far from the bridge they stood on earlier. Naruto, however, didn't sit with them and Sasuke looked as uncaring as ever, refusing to look at either one of them.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered and Sakura elbowed him in the ribs. He gave her a very unfriendly look, but answered again. "It's been a long time. Probably since freshmen year in high school." Naruto turned quickly on him with surprised eyes.

"What?! I thought you said you had lots of girlfriends in high school?"

"I lied," Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders. Naruto made a noise low in his throat that sounded like disappointment.

"How long have you been gay?"

"I'm not gay! ...I mean, not exactly," Said Sasuke with a frown.

"Wha, what does that mean? If you're a guy and I'm a guy and you want to butt-fuck me then that makes you gay."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and gave him a very dirty look.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry about that last part. I didn't mean to sound mean or offend you, Sasuke. But it's true, right? If we're both males and he likes me then he's gay."

"Well, technically, yes," Sakura answered. "But Sasuke's a special case."

"Meaning?"

"Sasuke doesn't just like men, he likes girls, too. It's not that he's even attracted to all men. It's just that he fell in love with his best friend who just so happens to be the same sex as him. And that's you, Naruto."

Naruto stared at Sakura and then looked over at Sasuke. "Ahh!" He yelled, palming his head with his hands, pacing back and forth before them.

"This is all just so confusing!" He finally stopped and looked at them. "I like Sakura chan, she likes Sasuke, and he likes me? What the hell is this world coming to? I thought Sasuke liked Sakura chan, too. Isn't that what you told me earlier after our fight?

"You two got into a fight?! When? Is that why Sasuke kun's face is all bruised? I thought you'd gotten that when I pushed you out of my bed this morning after you passed out," Sakura said.

"No, I got this bruise after Naruto punched me for leaving you yesterday," Sasuke said to Sakura then turned his eyes to look up at Naruto. "And I never said that, Naruto. You asked, and because I didn't say anything, you assumed the answer was yes.

"So I take it we've all been turned down," Sakura said, now looking up into the almost dark sky. She gave a small laugh then looked down. "You know, it's funny, but even though I've been rejected for almost nine hours now, it still hurts like a bitch."

She didn't want to cry and was trying her best to hold back her tears as she pulled her knees into her chest, but the moment she blinked, Sakura's tears fell. Both Naruto and Sasuke watched her for a moment and understood what she was saying. Sasuke placed his hand awkwardly on her arm and the suddenness of it caused her to look up at him. He was trying to comfort her the best way he knew how, though he didn't look at her. Naruto sat on the opposite side of her and wrapped his long arms around her.

"I guess this is why she wanted to get everything out in the open; to put a stop to it. Because if we didn't then things like this will just keep happening," Sasuke said.

"How do we stop something that can't really be stopped?" Naruto asked. Sakura sniffled a few times before looking up at him. Her voice was strangled and soft, but she knew they could still hear her.

"I think…. we should make a pact"

**Thanks for reading, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, peeps! Yep, I'm back again with yet another update for our beloved Higher learning! Woot! Are you as excited as I am? I hope so! Things are finally starting to move along. Our poor over emotional Sakura seems to be at her wits end(or is she?) and her boys are finally opening up. Well, let's get to reading and see where things go from where we last left off. Enjoy! Please, R & R. It makes me feel all fluffers inside!**

**I do not own or make any money from Naruto or it's characters. If I did Naruto would be a play boy, Sasuke wouldn't be such a douche and all of them, including Kakashi, would be Sakura's sexy love slaves for life. Hinata would be her trusty sidekick in crime and they'd share Naruto every night! Hehe!**

"A pact?" Naruto asked. Sakura sniffled again and nodded.

"Yeah, you know, like an agreement between the three of us," she said

"What are the terms?" Sasuke asked.

"No one inside our circle can be anything more than "just friends". Nothing else, no relationships between the three of us."

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment.

"You mean, like, we have to stop liking each other?" Naruto asked

"No, I'm not saying that. That would just be impossible," she answered, now looking a bit more like herself. "Even if we did agree to that, it would never work. You can't just shut your feelings off like that. It doesn't work like that. Even though you know that I like Sasuke kun, does that make you not like me anymore, Naruto?"

"Well, no"

"And just because Sasuke kun doesn't like me doesn't mean that I can't like him. Just like he can't stop liking you even if you like me. No, we won't start this off with something so unobtainable, but we can promise not to get too serious about it. We'll remain friends and friends only."

"Can we still date other people?" This from Naruto. Both Sasuke and Sakura sighed at him, but it was Sasuke who answered.

"Yes, dobe, otherwise this would just be stupid and pointless."

"Since we're agreeing to this then it means that there can be no jealousy involved. We'll all try to move on. No one can hold the other back, let their emotions get the best of them or interfere in someone else's private life. And Naruto you still have to respect us enough not to have sex when we're home."

Naruto nodded.

"I won't be bringing anyone over, anyway," Sasuke said.

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"I haven't in all this time and I don't plan on starting now."

"Have you dated or slept with anyone at all since we started college?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Me neither," Sakura added.

Sasuke looked at her in surprise and Naruto looked at the both of them as if they'd gone crazy. Sakura was the first to speak up on it.

"I lost my virginity when I was in high school, but if I plan on becoming a well respected medical doctor then I have to have my priorities in place. At least, that's how my fast started. It's been so long now that I just don't think about it as often as I used to. Before I knew anything, two years had passed. I didn't even go out on dates with anyone before I moved here. Well, mainly because I couldn't find anyone I was attracted to," she shrugged as she said this like it was the most normal thing for a girl her age to say.

"You, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have time for things like that."

"Are you two out of your minds? I didn't lose my virginity until senior prom and I haven't stopped since."

The look on Naruto's face as he spoke those words revealed the fact that he'd had a very hard time getting laid before senior prom. Can anyone say American Pie?

He continued his rant. "Sex is wonderful and a great way to release some stress. Not having sex at least once a week is like trying to deny your eyes the right to blink for an entire day. It's hard, just wrong and goes against nature."

"Technically, Naruto, sex is only meant for procreation," the lone female of the group spoke. "Humans don't have a mating season, though, so it's possible for us to have sex all year round. That doesn't mean that we have to or even need to do it that often, though."

"So you mean to tell me that you never get to the point where you need to get off?" Naruto asked. "I don't mean just feeling like you want to, but actually needing that release like your day won't go quiet right without it."

Sakura just stared. She'd be lying if she said no, but did she really want to admit that in front of two guys?

"I do sometimes," Sasuke admitted and Sakura's face instantly heated at the thought.

"Well, y-yeah, but you're a guy," Sakura managed to say.

"What difference does that make?" this from Sasuke. "I remember the look on your face that first day when you saw me naked. You looked like you were about to come right then and there."

Sasuke's face was so calm as he said this as if being naked in front of her didn't matter to him one bit, while Sakura thought her head was going to explode.

He continued "As long as it took you to come out of the bathroom after that I thought you were in there touching yourself."

"I wasn't!" she yelled, trying to sound angry to hide her embarrassment.

"That, I'd pay a lot of money to see. Seeing Sakura chan masturbate would be worth every penny," Naruto sounded a little too serious when he said that.

"Naruto!" Sakura wasn't even trying to hide her embarrassment now.

"I agree with Naruto, but to see it for free would be even better. A willing participant always makes the situation better, more real."

Naruto and Sakura looked over at the dark haired man as if his head had just rolled off his neck and hit the ground.

"What?" he asked "I'm man enough to enjoy the sight of a woman's body while she's getting off. I never said I only liked men." he shrugged and to that both Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"Anyway, so do we all agree?" Sakura asked

"Just friends, right? Nothing more serious than that. No jealousy and no secrets," Naruto said.

"Right," Sakura agreed.

"I believe I can do it!" Naruto said with a smile.

"I guess I'll give it a try," Sasuke added.

"Alright, then we all agree and it's a promise," said Sakura.

For a moment silence loomed between the roommates. The stars above twinkled brightly in the night sky as the moonlight shone brightly upon them. Though it was chilly out, there seemed to be a warmth blanketed over the three of them.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sakura answered. "Sasuke?"

"I have class tomorrow so I vote we go home."

"My vote's with Sasuke. I need to do a little studying before bed. Besides, it's been a long day," said the pink-haired girl.

"Fine, guess I'll go home and try to study, too," Naruto added and the three of them stood to head back.

"Hey Naruto, since we've agreed that none of us can date now, does that mean I can have your room anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, nope. Changed my mind."

"Aww, why not? I'm a girl. Besides, if I stay in the room with Sasuke I might rape him in the middle of the night. If I do that then I'll go to jail and my future as a doctor is ruined."

"I wouldn't call the cops on you for something small like that, Sakura, but if you put him in the room with me, wouldn't that just put me and my future as a lawyer at risk?" Sasuke asked and Sakura laughed.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and the dark-haired man gave the smallest of smirks.

"Uh, I don't know whether to be flattered or offended," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Sakura laughed even more before looking up at Naruto.

"It's alright, Naruto, it was just a joke. Don't be so uptight about all this," she said then looked over at Sasuke. "And don't worry, Sasuke, if that happened I wouldn't let him call the cops on you."

"Oh yeah? And how would you stop me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," said Sakura with an expression that neither men were quite sure about, but she was smiling and that was enough for them.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Time passed quicker than usual as the trio grew closer and closer. It seemed that Sakura's plan to have everyone confess their secrets unintentionally created a bond between them that neither of them had expected. Naruto and Sasuke hung out more than before, but they always made time for Sakura. The three of them went out together and even studied together. Sakura found out soon after that Naruto was actually in school to major in physics.

She'd have never thought he, of all people, would be interested in physics. It was interesting and the more they hung out, the more they discovered about one another. The only thing that hadn't changed was the fact that Naruto liked Sakura, Sakura liked Sasuke and Sasuke liked Naruto. They managed to keep it under control, though, for the most part. Or maybe not.

It was always the little things that they just couldn't seem to keep under wraps. Like the time they were all walking together and Naruto stopped to talk to a girl, but never got the chance because Sasuke grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away saying that he was hungry and that they didn't have time for Naruto mindless flirting. Or that time when Sakura went to Kurosaki's dorm room to watch a movie, and Naruto and Sasuke so impolitely invited themselves to join. Oh yeah, and there was that time when one of Sasuke's classmates was in the middle of asking him out, but Sakura interrupted by wrapping her arms around his waist and told him that she was tired and ready to go home. Sasuke only smirked, shook his head and said goodbye to the shocked and very disappointed girl.

Yes, the three of them had become close. So close, in fact, that the other students at Shinobi hall had begun to suspect something. It probably wasn't what they thought, but the other guys noticed that Sakura was being hogged by both Naruto and Sasuke. She hardly ever went anywhere without her 'shadows', as everyone had begun to call them. Sakura and her shadows, they'd heard some of the other guys call them, but it didn't matter and it didn't bother them that they were being called by such a name. They were friends, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, and they would stick together no matter what.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"I'm so bored!" Naruto complained from his spot at the foot of Sakura's bed. He lay across it with his legs hanging off one side and his head and arms off the other. Sasuke sat on his bed across the room eating an apple and reading a book. He looked up from his book long enough to glance at Naruto.

"Then why don't you try studying for a change? It'll definitely take up some of your oh-so-ample free time."

"I'm tired of studying," Naruto pouted

"How can you be tired of doing something you never do?" Sasuke asked

"Not true! I study sometimes."

"When?" the Uchiha asked "When was the last time you actually took out some time to study on your own? I mean without me or Sakura."

Naruto opened his mouth as if to answer then closed it and plopped his face down on Sakura's bed. "I don't know."

"See?"

"Aww, but studying isn't fun! I had no idea college would involve so much...work."

"And there you have our physics major, folks," Sakura said as she emerged from the bathroom. She'd just finished blow drying her hair after her shower. She walked through the room with her tooth brush in her mouth until she came to Naruto. She hit him on the butt and he jumped. "I've told you before not to lie across my bed when it's made. You'll get it all messy," she said, walking back to the bathroom.

"What difference does it make? It's not like you aren't gonna sleep in it tonight anyway. That'll mess it up even more than I can," said Naruto.

"That's not the point," Sakura yelled over the sound of running water. She rinsed her mouth and walked back into the room. "It's just more comfortable when it's nice and neat."

She walked over to Sasuke's bed. It was laundry day, but the on-site laundry facility was down, and since they were all broke Sakura had to borrow one of Naruto's jerseys to sleep in. She pulled Sasuke's glasses off his face and slid them on her own before climbing over him and plopping down on the bed next to him.

"You're going to ruin your eye sight doing that," he said before gently pulling his glasses away from her. Sakura giggled before grabbing the book he'd been reading out of his hands. Sasuke only sighed, but let her do it anyway. Her pestering him like that only proved that she was just as bored as Naruto.

"What do you want to do, Naruto, since you're so bored?" Sakura asked, flipping the pages of the book in her hand, but not really reading anything.

"I don't know. If I knew then I wouldn't be so bored. I'd be out there doing something fun."

"You mean to tell me you don't have a date tonight?" Sasuke asked

"Nah. Not tonight. Most of the girls I know are more interested in getting off than going out. I have a date tomorrow, but that's tomorrow. I'm bored now." Naruto moved from Sakura's bed over to Sasuke's and draped himself across the foot just like before.

"We could go down to the social room and watch a movie," Sakura suggested.

"We've already seen all the movies they have down there. Besides, I'm in no mood for the sly little comments the others seem to want to make lately," this from Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm like a finger snap away from punching someone in the mouth," Naruto added.

"Then, how about we play a game?" Sakura suggested

"What kind of game?" Naruto asked.

He rolled onto his back and started tossing Sasuke's football in the air.

Sakura shrugged."I don't know."

Just then there was a knock on their door. Sakura jumped up and over Sasuke to answer it. She opened it only to reveal a tall and very handsome Hyuuga Neji. In his hands he held three boxes of pizza and under his arm was a bottle of tequila.

"'Sup, Neji," Sakura greeted with a smile.

"What the hell do you want, Neji?" Naruto yelled from behind her. Neji glanced over Sakura's head at the rude blond, but decided not to say anything and focused back on Sakura.

"So, Haruno, I'm about to head over to Fire hall for a party and I was just wondering if you wanted to join me?"

Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to give an answer, but was cut off by the feel of an arm around her shoulder. It was Sasuke.

"Is that invitation extended to her roommates, Hyuuga?"

Neji's face hardened for a moment, but the look passed quickly.

"Why not? I'm sure there will be a couple of guys at the party that will be willing to swing in your direction, Uchiha.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked, but Neji never got to answer because Sakura intervened.

"Okay, okay. That's enough boys. Naruto take Sasuke and the two of you go cool your heads while I talk to Neji."

"Yes, all dogs should obey their master. Now run along little pups," said the Hyuuga.

"Neji," Sakura said, catching his attention. "Please don't say such mean things. It really makes me sad when my friends can't get along."

He looked at her for a moment then said, "I didn't know you and I were friends."

"Well, of course we are, right? How could I not want to at least be friends with you?" she stepped closer to him and he almost dropped what he was holding. "I've always considered you as someone important to me, Neji, and I apologize that I can't join you at the party tonight. You see, I have this really important exam coming up and those two are trying to help me study. My teacher said that if I don't get at least a C then I may not get a passing grade this semester."

"Is that really true? You know, you could have asked for my help, Haruno. I'd be willing to pass up this party if you'd like my help tonight."

"No!...U-uh, I mean, please don't. Not for my sake. But I really do wish I could go. A good shot of tequila would help clear my mind, but I guess I'm stuck with only them and a book," she turned and pointed at her roommates before looking back up at Neji. "when I'd much rather have some tequila and lingering thoughts of you tonight."

"Hmm, then I'll tell you what, Haruno, I'll give you the bottle I have and when I come back from the party you and I can drink it together."

"Huh? But what about the people at the party, Neji? Won't they get mad if you show up without some alcohol to contribute?"

"It's fine. You see, I have plenty more where this came from. This one bottle is nothing. Here, take it," Neji said, leaning towards her for her to take the clear bottle from under his arm.

"I don't know, Neji. Are you sure? I'm not twenty one yet. If Haku finds out about it we'll both be in big trouble."

"And who's going to tell him? I'm not. Are you?" he asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"Shh, it's fine, Haruno. Just take it and wait for me, okay?"

Sakura took the bottle and smiled. "Well, okay. Is it alright if I take a shot of it now while I wait for you to come back for me?"

"Yes, that would be just fine. Drink as much as you want, but save some for me, alright? Then I'll be going. I'll see you tonight, Haruno."

"Okay, Neji. Bye."

Sakura watched Neji walk down the hall and down the steps before she closed the door and turned towards her friend holding the bottle of tequila up for them to see. She smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Smart girl," Sasuke said

"Ain't I?" she agreed and they all laughed.

"For a minute there I thought you were really flirting with that bastard," Naruto said.

"Nope, I just really wanted some tequila, but I'm broke. What's up with you two and Neji, anyway? You seem to hate each other."

"Neji's just still pissed about some shit that happened in high school a long time ago," Naruto said

"Neji went to high school with you guys, too?" Sakura asked

"Yep, he was our senpai."

"You guys really know a lot of people here, don't you?" she asked. "I only saw two people in this entire school that used to live in Suna with me and even so I can't really say that I know them well. Sasori was my senpai, but he was like two grades ahead of me. Gaara also went to school with me, but we never spoke. He preferred to be to himself.

"Doesn't seem like anything's changed then because Gaara still doesn't really talk to anyone," Naruto said. "He's pretty cool, though."

"Yeah, but he's cute. I like his hair," Sakura admitted.

"We gonna drink or what?" Sasuke asked and his roommates looked at him.

"Do either of you have any cups?" Sakura asked "I have a couple bottles of juice in my bag to mix with the tequila."

Both guys shook their heads at her question.

"I think they have some cups down in the social room, though." Sasuke said

"Great! Naruto, you go and get some cups. I'll grab the juices."

"So we're just gonna get drunk off our asses, huh? Sounds fun!" Naruto smiled as he cheered.

"Yep, but we'll have some fun while we do it. Who's up for a game of "I never"?" she asked.

"I haven't played that in a long time. I'm in!" Naruto said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Sasuke added. Sakura smiled.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Naruto returned with the cups and Sakura found the juice. There was only half a bottle of cranberry juice, but a full bottle of pomegranate juice. They settled on Sasuke's bed and he poured the drinks.

"Naruto, you said it's been a long time since you played this game. Do you remember the rules?" Sakura asked.

"I think so, but tell me anyway just in case."

"Okay, it goes like this; when it's your turn you have to make a statement starting with the words 'I never'. Example, a person would say something like "I never made an A". Whomever this statement truthfully applies to has to drink. Whomever it does not truthfully apply to doesn't have to drink. So if you have made an A before then you must drink. Even if you're the one who said it and it applies to you, you still have to drink, but if the statement applies to everyone playing then the person who said it must drink all that's in his or her cup at once. Got it?"

"So let's say it's Naruto's turn. He says an "I never" and it's true for both you and me, we have to drink. But if it's not true for either of us then we don't have to drink, right?"

"Right"

"Naruto would have to drink if whatever he says is something he has done even it's his "I never", correct?"

"Right"

"But if it's something that all three of us have done then Naruto has to drink until his cup is empty. And we don't?" Sasuke asked.

"Right! You made it sound so much simpler than I did," Sakura said.

"That's because old dobe over there needs things to be explained in the simplest form to be able to understand."

"Hey! That's not funny, Sasuke," Naruto said, but laughed anyway.

"Alright, well, let the game begin!" Sakura said, raising her cup to her friends.

"Who's going first?" Sasuke asked.

"Ooh, ooh. Me! I'll go first!" Naruto said and Sakura giggled.

"Okay, you go first, Naruto."

"Okay. Um, let's see. Oh, I know. I never had sex outside."

"A sex "I never" from the very beginning, huh, Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Uh, yeah. Sex is the best topic when you're drinking." Naruto then took a drink, but neither Sakura nor Sasuke raised their cups.

"So neither one of you has had sex outside?" Naruto asked as if he didn't understand.

"Nope," said Sasuke

"I was always too scared to do things like that outside," Sakura admitted.

"Damn, you two have a lot of catching up to do," Naruto commented.

"At the rate you're going, Naruto, we'll never catch up," Sakura laughed as she said.

"Alright, it's my turn," Sasuke chimed in. "I never cheated"

"I've cheated on lots of shit so I guess I'll be drinking to that," Naruto said

"I'm with you on that one, Naruto," added Sakura.

Sasuke only watched them, but had yet to raise his cup. Both Naruto and Sakura looked over at him as if they expected something, but Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I don't cheat. I just know how to get things the easy way. Lucky, I guess." Sasuke gave a small smirk after saying this and both his friends laughed.

"Okay, me next," Sakura said, "I never...seduced a person into doing something I wanted them to do." Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at her.

"Well, hell, we know you're about to drink to that one," Naruto said and they all laughed and then they all drank.

"Sasuke, you too?"

"Yep," was all he said.

"You're not going to tell us any more than that, are you?" Sakura asked

"Nope"

"Aww, Sasuke's no fun," Sakura pouted.

"Drink up, Sakura. We've all done that one." Sakura rolled her eyes at the raven haired boy for remembering the rules then tipped her head back and swallowed down all she had in her cup. It burned slightly, but it was a good burn. She and Naruto cheered at her success just for fun.

"Alright, Naruto, it's your turn again," said Sakura as she poured more tequila in her cup.

"Okay, I've got a good one. I never..fucked more than one person in a day." Neither Sasuke or Sakura drank. "Aww, come on! Neither of you have done that either?"

"I'm a girl, Naruto, and that would just label me as a whore if I did it."

"Screw that, Sakura. It doesn't have anything to do with labeling. Besides, if no one knew but you, who could call you a whore?"

She seemed to think about that. "No one, I guess, but it still seems weird."

"What about you, Sasuke? You're a guy so why haven't you done it?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"No need to."

"Yeah, right. What guy would pass up the opportunity to bang two hot chicks in one day if they could?"

"I have my reasons," the Uchiha mumbled.

"And what's that?"

"Naruto, leave him alone. Can't you see that Sasuke doesn't want to talk about it? Besides, you seem to keep forgetting that Sasuke has only liked one person for the past four years." Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment with confusion etched across his face and then it dawned on him just who she was talking about.

"Oh, uh, sorry, dude. I forgot about...that. So, what, are you like, saving yourself for me, or something?" Sasuke frowned then chugged his drink before lying on his bed.

"Not really," he mumbled.

Naruto gasped and was about to ask another question, but Sakura spoke up cutting him off.

"This game is starting to get a little boring. How about we play flip, sip or strip?"

"What's that?" Naruto asked. The word 'strip' had done wonders in grabbing his attention.

"It's another drinking game. It's fun"

"How do you play it?" Sasuke asked

"First, you get a coin and flip it in the air. Before it lands you have to yell either heads or tails. If you guess it right then you pass the coin on to the person on your right, but if you get it wrong you have to pass it to the person on your left and choose to either drink a shot of tequila or strip off a piece of clothing. The rules are that anything in pairs, like shoes or socks count as one item of clothing, and you can't do the same thing more than twice in a row."

"How do you know about so many drinking games, Sakura chan?"

"My old roommate, Ino, showed me a lot of this stuff last year."

"You don't have on that many clothes, Sakura, are you sure you're ready to play this game?" Sasuke asked

"Damn it, teme! Why would you ask her something like that?"

"Shut up, Naruto. It's only fair that she have on as many clothes as we do."

Naruto gulped down the rest of his drink and frowned at the dark-haired man.

"Hm, I guess you're right, Sasuke. I'll be right back."

Sakura stood from the bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a pair of pink shorts and a pair of socks from the plastic stackable organizer she had. After putting them on she returned to Sasuke's bed.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Who's going first?" Sasuke asked.

"On three everyone yell a number. Whoever has the highest number goes first," Sakura said then counted to three. Sasuke gave the highest number so he was first. He pulled a nickel from his pocket and flipped it.

"Heads," he said and heads it was. He gave the coin to Sakura since she was on his right. She flipped the coin.

"Tails"

It was heads. She gave the coin back to Sasuke since he was on her left.

"Okay, guess I'm taking a shot," she said and gulped all her drink down in one swallow, but coughed a little making the guys laugh.

"Take it easy there, Sakura chan. You don't want to get drunk"

"Oh, yes I do. That was the point of all this," she said and smiled.

"Okay," Sasuke said then tossed the coin. "tails"

It was heads. Sasuke gave to coin to Naruto then took a shot of straight tequila. Sasuke took his down in one gulp and looked good while doing it. There wasn't even a hint of the slight burn in his eyes.

Naruto held the coin and said, "Since I like it so much, I'm going with heads." he tossed the coin as he spoke, but it landed on tails.

He gave the coin to Sakura and quickly pulled off his shirt. It was obvious that he chose strip and not sip. Though he'd done it to allow Sakura to see his well sculpted upper body, there was more than one pair of eyes on him. It didn't really matter, though, because Naruto knew he had a nice body. If someone looked then so be it.

The game went on and on with the three of them drinking shots and removing clothes until the only person who still had some of their clothes was Sasuke. He still had on his under shirt, shorts, socks and shoes. Sakura was down to her panties and bra while Naruto only had on his socks and shoes. By now he was nearly drunk, but still managed to use Sasuke's pillow to cover himself. He wouldn't stop playing until he was as naked as the day he was born.

It was Sakura's turn. She tossed the coin and called out heads, but it landed on tails. The smile that formed on Naruto's face was nothing less than ecstatic. Sakura dropped her head on Sasuke's bed and pouted.

"Do I really have to?" she asked

"Yes!" Naruto said quickly "No one's exempt from the rules, Sakura chan. Come on, now strip."

Sakura sat up and looked at Sasuke and he could see that she was drunk and that she was about to strip down to nothing despite her embarrassment. H sighed.

"Actually, I'm getting tired of this game. Can't we just drink without the games?"

"What!?"

Naruto nearly fell off the side of Sasuke's bed when he yelled. He'd scared himself. After pulling himself up off the floor he pointed at his roommates. "No way! No way, man! I got naked so she has to, too. I showed my dick to both of you and now it's my turn to see something good"

"Shut up, baka. You're drunk and no one saw your dick. You took off your pants with your back to us, remember?" Sasuke reminded him. Naruto just looked at him for a minute.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I can't let you guys see what I have down there. Pfft..it's a secret."

Naruto giggled to himself then moved Sasuke's pillow from in front of him just enough to see his own cock and whispered to it.

"Shhh, I have to shave you before I can let anyone see you my friend."

Both Sasuke and Sakura heard him anyway.

"You shave all your hair off down there, Naruto?" Sakura asked, her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks and nose were as pink as her hair.

Naruto smiled. "Yep, I like my nuts as smooth as a baby's ass. Chicks like it, too. They never want to suck your balls when they're hairy."

Naruto laughed at his own comment and Sakura laughed right along with him.

"What about you, Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke didn't mind though. He wasn't as drunk as them, but he was intoxicated so he was relaxed enough to speak freely.

"I do shave, but I leave some hair; just enough to play around with. Other than that, it's pretty bald."

Sakura blushed, though it was hard to tell since her face was already pink.

"That's right," she said "I remember because it was like that when I saw you naked that time." Her eyes were on Sasuke as she said it, but he didn't think she was actually looking at him. She was in her own little world envisioning that moment of time all over again.

"What about you, Sakura chan?" Naruto asked

Sasuke answered for her without hesitation. "Bald. Completely bald."

Naruto looked at him and then at Sakura.

"Wow, that's hot," he mumbled.

He was a little jealous that Sasuke had seen Sakura naked and he still hadn't, but it was against the rules to show jealousy so he didn't. Sakura took another sip of her drink then lay back on Sasuke's bed between him and Naruto. They watched her as she stared up at the ceiling and for a while all was silent.

"Hey, Sasuke?" she finally spoke, breaking that silence quickly. "Truth or dare?"

Sasuke sighed. He'd said what he said earlier to get Sakura out of having to completely strip in front of them, but he still kind of meant it, too. This was one of the reasons why he liked to drink alone. It was quiet and that gave him time to think. He'd humor her anyway, though.

"Truth," he said.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. "I knew you'd choose that." She then looked over at him. "It's fine, though. Have you ever masturbated to the thought of me?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't. The question was too sudden.

"I sure as hell have," Naruto said.

Sakura looked over at him and smiled. "I kinda expected that from you," she said then turned to look back at Sasuke. He had that familiar angry face on to try and hide his embarrassment.

"What are you going to gain by knowing the answer to that question?" he asked.

"Knowledge, I guess. I'd like to know that you can at least think of me in that way."

"I suppose that's acceptable," he said "and yes, I have jerked off to the thought of you. I even did it once while you were asleep."

Sakura couldn't help it, a small sound of pleasure escaped her lips after hearing Sasuke's confession.

"Damn, Sakura chan, if you keep making noises like that, I won't be able to hold back."

Sakura giggled and looked over at Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto. I couldn't help myself.

"Truth or dare, Sakura chan?"

"Truth," she said

"Does it make you wet and horny to know that Sasuke jacked off while thinking of you?"

"...Yes"

She seemed a little embarrassed to admit it, but she didn't lie.

"Hey, Sasuke, it's your turn," Naruto said

"I'll participate, but I think I'll leave all the questions and dares to you two," said the Uchiha.

"Then it's Sakura chan's turn again."

Sakura looked over at Naruto and somehow he knew her next question or dare would be aimed at him.

"Truth or dare?" she asked

"Truth," he said

"Naruto, that last time you came into my bed, do you remember kissing me?

"I kissed you?!"

"Yep!" Sakura answered, amused by Naruto's reaction.

Said man looked flustered as he answered her question. "Ah, as much as I want to lie and say that I do remember it, I don't. I really don't remember ever leaving my bedroom so I can't honestly say that I remember kissing you, though I wish I did. Was it a good one, Sakura chan?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Was it better than mine?" Sasuke asked

"I thought you were leaving all the questions up to us, teme?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto after hearing his question. "I didn't say truth or dare. I just asked a question. So?" he asked, looking back down at Sakura.

"Truthfully," Sakura began "the kiss was great, more than great, but it wasn't meant for me and knowing that lessened the effects of it. So to answer your question, Sasuke, yes, Naruto's kiss was better."

"Yes! I always knew I was a better kisser than you, teme!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air to celebrate his victory.

"Tch, care to test that theory?" Sasuke asked and that shut Naruto up.

He was so very confused by the whole 'Sasuke likes him' thing.

It was just too cute, Sasuke and Sakura could only stare and laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is guys, chapter number five! Truth be told, I nearly forgot to post this today. Sorry! Ah, but I didn't forget so you're all in luck. Hm, things get a little out of control in this chapter so if you don't want to take a chance then I suggest you skip this chap and wait for the next one. Well, I hope you enjoy it and take a bit of time out to let me know what you think of if. Well, read on!**

**Oh, I, in no way, form or fashion own or make any money from Naruto or its characters. If I did Nara Shikamaru would always show off more of his body!**

"Truth or dare, Sakura chan?" Naruto asked

"Truth,"

"Yet another truth. Is no one brave enough to take a dare?" he asked, sighing with impatient disappointment, but smiled anyway. "Would you kiss me again?"

Sakura looked at him, but didn't see him. There was a thoughtful look in her eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know, to be honest, Naruto. I'm not going to lie and say I wouldn't. Our kiss before ...was very nice. I mean, it wouldn't kill me to do it again, and it doesn't hurt that you're pretty hot. But it would also be a lie if I said I'd kiss you just out of the blue. I guess it depends on the situation."

Naruto smiled, he couldn't help himself. He hadn't been fishing for compliments, but she'd given one anyway, and she didn't just flat-out say no to his question either. The night was getting better and better. Sakura smiled at him because seeing Naruto smile, she'd learned, was very contagious. Even Sasuke gave a quick smirk.

Sakura turned back towards Sasuke. "Okay, my turn again. Truth or dare, Sasuke?"

He stared at her for a moment then smirked and said, "Dare"

Sakura smiled and Naruto cheered. "It's about damn time! Now the game gets interesting,"

Naruto then leans in closer to Sakura as if he needed to get a closer look, just in case it was something good.

"Okay, Sasuke," she said, pulling herself up from his bed into a sitting position. "I dare you to kiss me" Again, Sasuke stared for a moment.

Sasuke didn't move. Nothing on his face told whether he would agree to it. Sakura was nervous and was beginning to think that he would refuse, but he didn't. Sasuke leaned in towards her without a word. He placed one hand on her cheek and pulled her in, never once breaking eye contact. Sakura's heart raced. She could practically taste her pulse on her tongue and fought to control herself. Sasuke was so close that she could smell the tequila on his breath. There was only an inch of distance between their lips when he gripped her chin, turned her head and laid a chaste kiss upon her cheek.

Both Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped. Sasuke tricked them, he tricked them both and they couldn't believe it

"What the hell, Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled "Why didn't you kiss her?"

"I did kiss her. She told me to kiss her and that's what I did. She didn't specify what kind of kiss or where."

"You knew what kind of kiss I was talking about, Sasuke," Sakura pouted

"Next time be more specific," said the Uchiha.

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at him then Naruto spoke, but neither of them took their eyes off the raven haired man.

"Truth or dare, Sakura chan?"

"Truth," she said

"Do you want Sasuke teme to kiss you for real?"

"Yes," she answered

"Then it's your turn again," he said. Sasuke was shocked. Had his not kissing Sakura on the lips really bothered them that much?

"Truth or dare, Sasuke?" Sakura said and there was a certain determination in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

He knew what they wanted him to say and chuckled to himself. What had happened to the pact they made not too long ago? Weren't they stepping over the line? What would they do if he brought up that fact now? Surly they'd think he was just trying to find a way out of all this, but he wasn't. He just didn't want the line between friendship and something much more to become too blurred. Giving a small sigh, he gave in. If they didn't care, then why should he?

"Dare"

"I dare you to give me a kiss, on the lips. A real kiss like the one you wanted to give Naruto that morning. I want you to mean it. Don't hold back."

Sasuke watched Sakura and in that very moment she looked so fragile, so frail and vulnerable as if his saying no would break something deep within her. He looked over at Naruto and the look on his face said that if Sasuke didn't kiss Sakura, he would. Sasuke, without breaking his eyes away from Naruto's, grabbed Sakura by the hair pulling her to him and kissed her. For a moment the Uchiha's eyes were all for the blond, but only for a moment. Once Sakura started to respond to the kiss his attention slowly drifted towards her.

Sasuke's eyes closed, focusing on the feel of Sakura's warm lips against his own. He listened to the sound of her voice as she mewled under his tender care. They drank from each other's mouth, all lips and tongues, and for a moment the world narrowed down to just the two of them. In just that short span of time Sasuke realized that he liked Sakura much more than he had any girl before, and though it wasn't as strong a like as he had for Naruto, it was much the same.

Sakura was pure female, the exact opposite of Naruto. She was all curves and softness and gentleness. And while he still preferred the solid feel of Naruto's body beneath his fingertips, having her to touch wasn't a bad thing either.

Sakura gasped, pulling from Sasuke's kiss to look over her shoulder. Naruto had moved in behind her and begun placing soft kisses down the middle of her naked back. Those big blue eyes of his stared up the line of her slender body showing his roommates just what he was thinking, and all they could see was lust. He placed one last lingering kiss upon the creamy flesh just above her nearly naked bottom before pulling himself up. He leaned in even more, pinning Sakura between Sasuke and himself and spoke softly into her ear.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke for an answer, but there was none. She turned back to Naruto and the look in his eyes told her that there was no turning back. They all knew what they wanted and she knew just what to do. She moved into a more comfortable position on her knees where she could see the both of them, and with one hand on his face, she leaned in and kissed Naruto. A chaste, soft kiss at first that, with time, grew into something more; something less cautious with every second passed. They were breathless by the time their lips parted. Neither one of them were willing to look away; too caught up to think about anything else .

Sasuke quickly wrapped his hands around her waist pulling Sakura away from Naruto. He settled her in his lap and into another kiss, successfully stealing all her attention away from his blond friend. Naruto, quick on his feet, moved in behind her once again to pin her in. He swept her hair to one side exposing the sensitive pale flesh of her neck and there he showered her with kisses.

Sasuke wove one hand between the warmth of his friends' bodies and there he caressed the small of Sakura's back. Though he'd placed it there as a way to help support Sakura and keep her on his lap, it didn't hurt that he got to touch Naruto as well. Naruto's solid, smooth stomach pinned Sasuke's hand between Sakura's back and his body.

With his free hand, Sasuke caressed the length of Sakura's small arm. Goose bumps rose on her skin from his touch and that excited him. Knowing that her body responded to him only drove him on. Naruto took his time showing her his full attention as he kissed his way down Sakura's neck and shoulders. With one hand he slid his fingers up the softness of her back until he came to the clasp of her bra.

Naruto had to admit, the pale pink ribbon laced delicately around the white and pastel blue fabric fit Sakura perfectly. Her pale blue lace panties matched perfectly. It was sexy, but still so very innocent. With his skills, it didn't take long before the bra's clasps were undone and the thin material was agape. Slack from her body, the only thing keeping her from being completely exposed to them was the press of Sasuke's chest against her own.

Slowly, Naruto reached around her body to touch the delicate unseen flesh. And just feeling the rise of her breast against the tips of his fingers made things low on his body become stiff with excitement. Feeling Naruto's hand against Sakura's breast made Sasuke move back just enough to give him room, but just when Naruto finally reached his destination a knock came on their door.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all held their breaths. Their eyes were all for the door across the room that led out into the dorm's hallway. To be caught in such an act wouldn't be good, but luckily Haku had already had the locks on their door replaced. Even with that knowledge, the sound of Neji's voice calling Sakura's name startled them. He knocked for what seemed like forever and the three of them remained unmoved until they heard him walk away. Sasuke sat back with his arms supporting him and sighed. Sakura gasped long and deep trying to fill her lungs with as much air as as she possibly could and Naruto placed his forehead on her shoulder with a quiet "Thank you, God."

Sakura was the first one to move from her spot in Sasuke's lap. She held her bra in place and grabbed her clothes off the floor without a word or the ability to look her roommates in the eyes. She was too ashamed, ashamed of herself for letting things go so far, ashamed of the possibilities of what could have happened, and most of all she was ashamed of herself for not caring. After fixing her bra in place she placed the shirt Naruto had given to her over her head and turned away from them.

"I'm a little tired, you guys, so I'll be going to bed first."

Naruto and Sasuke stared after her as Sakura climbed into her bed, turned her back to them and pulled the covers over her head.

"Fuck" This came from Naruto with an expression on his face that Sasuke couldn't make out.

Whether the other man was disappointed that they stopped or angry with himself for making Sakura feel ashamed, Sasuke couldn't tell. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said.

"Yeah. Guess I'm going to bed," Naruto added.

He stood from Sasuke's bed throwing the pillow that barely covered him from the beginning. It almost hit Sasuke's face, but he'd managed to catch it in time. Naruto had all but forgotten about his nudity as he grabbed his clothing from the floor around Sasuke's bed. Maybe Naruto was just sexually frustrated, Sasuke wondered, because that undoubtedly male part of him was as hard, long and lovely as they got. The blond walked towards his bedroom , stopping only to shut the lights off in Sasuke and Sakura's room before he entered. He didn't even bother closing his door or cutting his own light on as he entered. The last sound Sasuke heard from Naruto was the sound of his body plopping down on his bed.

Sasuke sighed. He'd just said he was about to take a shower. Why would Naruto shut the lights off? Never mind, he thought, the bathroom light was still on and shining bright enough for him to see. After gathering a few things he walked in the bathroom, mindlessly swatting his hand at the door behind him in an attempt to close it. After adjusting the temperature in the shower, he began to strip. His mind never registered that he hadn't closed the door completely.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sakura turned over in her bed and the offending light from the bathroom assaulted her eyes. She'd heard Sasuke say he was going for a shower and even listened as he entered the bathroom, but she didn't know that he hadn't closed the door. Her body still tingled with ghost caresses of Sasuke and Naruto's hands and lips. Things low in her body tightened and the thrumming of her pulse could be felt between her thighs like a beating drum. She watched glimpses of Sasuke's body around the half-closed door and wished that she could feel him again.

Her green orbs drank him in as Sasuke removed his shoes, socks and shirt, but what she saw when he removed his shorts made her blood rush. He was hard, so very hard. He was long and swollen with need. His cock bobbed in mid-air after being released from the confinements of his shorts and her eyes followed its every move like metal to a magnet.

She writhed on her bed, biting her bottom lip to keep any sound from escaping. She'd grown wet from kissing and being kissed, touching and being touched, and now just the pressure of her own thighs closed around her sex felt good enough to make her want to cry out. Sasuke, who had no interest in any girl, was turned on by her and it excited her. Just the thought of it turned her on even more. The first time she sat in his lap there had been no reaction from him at all, or at least none that she could feel, but this time she could see the evidence with her own two eyes. He wanted her. Sasuke wanted her in the way a man wants a woman and Sakura wanted to give herself to him.

Oh, how she wanted to jump from that bed and run to him, but the moment for such things had already passed. There would be no excuse. No longer could she say that she'd just been caught in the moment. With longing, unsatisfied eyes, Sakura watched Sasuke's beautiful nude body disappear as he stepped into the shower. Now all she could see was the barest glimpse of his pale naked backside. She wanted to see more of him, but that glimpse would have to be enough. She was already so very hot, wet and ready for release, but if she couldn't have what her body craved then her hand would just have to suffice.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Naruto lay in the darkness of his bedroom with his cock in hand, watching Sakura watch Sasuke. Her bed sat directly across from the bathroom so her view inside was unobstructed. It was clear that the door to the bathroom was ajar judging by the amount of light shining on Sakura. Yes, her hungry eyes were all for the Uchiha. Ever unaware that Naruto could see her just as well. Those desirous blue eyes of his watched on as Sakura masturbated.

He watched as her hands caressed her breasts; gripping them, kneading them. His pulse raced at the sight of her tweaking and rolling those little pink buds between her fingers. Her mouth opened in silent cries as she pleasures herself. Even beneath the comforter she lay under, Naruto could see her legs bend, her thighs spread, and he even knew the moment when her fingers slid across her slick little clit. Her body jerked as if she'd been electrocuted.

The sheets moved with the speed of her hand. Sakura's body rocked and the closer she got to orgasm the faster she went. Naruto matched her speed, his eyes taking in every beautiful moment as she continued to grip her breasts and tease her nipples. He anticipated the moment when she brought herself to that sweet release. Her body writhed, her breath hastened, and then finally, there was that familiar stillness, that rigidness to her body that told Naruto that she'd come. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen and the sight of it sent his seed spilling forth with immense gratification.

That night, Naruto was sure that the image of Sakura would have him coming again and again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke looked down at his aching cock and sighed. He'd been in the shower for some time, but still it hadn't gone down completely. The memory of Sakura's soft body molded against his, her moist lips and tongue dancing with his own, and most of all the memory of Naruto's naked body all had his mind spinning and his blood pumping. Every time he'd decide to take his mind off of it those thoughts would just slink right back in and his body would instantly react. It was funny, really, since before Sakura came along he could only see himself with Naruto. It had been longer than he could remember since a woman turned him on sexually. Now here he stood, under the warm pouring water, trying to push a certain pink haired female out of his mind.

Trying once again to pull himself together, Sasuke began to wash his body. He began with his upper body, his arms, chest, neck, back and stomach. Then, finally, he made it to the lower half of his body. Never had soap and his own hands felt so good. He'd grown sensitive from being aroused for so long and something as simple as cleaning himself had become much more. He let his hand glide up the shaft of his nearly soft cock slowly to coat it with suds, but that one innocent stroke turned into another and then another until he'd grown just as hard as he'd been when his shower started. His body shivered every time his soap covered hand slid across the head of his cock and yet...and yet.

Sasuke couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. He didn't want to fight himself any longer and the more he gave in the faster he went. He jerked himself and let all those dirty thoughts of his two roommates linger in his mind. He thought about how it would feel to fuck Sakura and how good it would feel to be fucked by Naruto. He jerked his dick and thought about the feeling of Sakura's wet little mouth wrapped tightly around him, sucking him while Naruto fucked him. It was a dream, a fantasy that he knew would never come to pass, but he wanted it. His body craved the touch of them both at once.

Sasuke's knees nearly gave, the only thing keeping him from falling was the soap dish he'd unconsciously reached for, but not even that was enough to slow him down. His hand never missed a beat as he moved to prop his body against the shower wall. The warm water pelted him gently, flowing down his body in streams. It aided the ebb and flow of his hand as he pleasured himself and before long, Sasuke could feel his impending release escalate. He placed his free hand on his tight naked balls and gave them a soft squeeze, and only moments later the first spill of his hot cum came pouring forth.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Needless to say, things between the three roommates became awkward after that night, to say the least. Though they'd agreed to keep it on a "just friends" level within their little triangle, neither of them could look at the other the same. The sexual tension was just too great. The next day Neji confronted Sakura about blowing him off, but she'd been too distracted with the happenings of the previous night to pay any attention to him. In the end she vaguely remembered agreeing to go out with him to make it up to him, but she knew she probably wouldn't go anyway.

Naruto started bringing a different girl back to the dorm almost every night and because of that Sasuke stayed out over night more and more. He'd sneak back in the dorm every morning around six and lie in bed as if nothing was wrong. Because things had become so awkward Sakura found herself alone more often. She hated that Sasuke and Naruto were trying to avoid her, but didn't know what to do to change it. She didn't want to bring it up because it seemed the others were trying hard to act natural; as if nothing between them ever happened. Yet, she wanted to know why they wouldn't talk to her or even look in her general direction.

Sakura was headed back up to their room with a basket full of clothes she'd just taken out of the dryer when she heard someone call to her. She turned around to see who it was, but as she did she bumped into them and dropped her clean clothes all over the floor.

"Ahh ah. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to make you drop your clothes," Kurosaki said as he kneeled to help Sakura gather her things. "Hmm, and they're clean,too."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's my fault anyway, I bumped into you."

"Yeah," he said and smiled.

Sakura looked up at him, a slight smile of her own creeping across her own face. She looked back down quickly, shyness getting the better of her.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just that we always seem to just bump into each other. Literally."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, you're right. I also bumped into you the last time we spoke, right? Sorry I'm so clumsy. You must think I'm a total klutz."

"Nah, I think it's pretty cute."

Kurosaki's words caught Sakura's attention bringing her eyes up to meet his once again. Kurosaki met her gaze head on, he didn't waver or look away. He stared at Sakura and she stared back, and for a moment there was a connection that neither of them could explain. However, the memories of what she'd done with Naruto and Sasuke was still fresh in her mind causing her to look away first. She didn't know whether it was guilt, regret or something else all together, but whatever the feeling was, Sakura knew that she had to get away from Kurosaki. Quickly, she grabbed her things and stood.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry Kurosaki kun, but I have to go."

Sakura could see the confusion in Kurosaki's eye as she turned and made a quick retreat down the hall and away from him. When she made it to her bedroom door, she went in and quickly closed it behind her. Leaning her body against the door, Sakura closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. What was that, she wondered? Why did she run away? Why did the thought of Naruto and Sasuke come to mind right at that moment?

"Sakura?"

She heard that familiar voice speak her name and her eyes flew open. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his bed watching her. Naruto had his head stuck out of the bathroom door watching her as well while brushing his teeth. She blinked a few times to pull herself together before moving away from the door and over to her bed.

"W-when did you two get back?"

Her heart hadn't slowed one bit. Just the sight of the two of them together made her both nervous and excited.

"Just now," Naruto answered.

"But that's beside the point," Sasuke chided, "Don't try to change the subject. Why did you just burst in here like you were running for your life?"

"Huh? Why? I, uh, just-" her obviously made-up excuse was cut short when a knock came on their door.

Sakura quickly turned to open the door, feeling a bit of relief at not having to answer Sasuke's question just yet. At least it would give her a little more time to come up with a more believable lie than what she was about to give.

However, her heart dropped when she saw Kurosaki standing on the other side of the opened door. And as if that wasn't bad enough, in his hand he held a pair of Sakura's panties.

"You, uh, dropped these in your haste to get away from me just a minute ago. I didn't want to just leave them there since this is a dorm full of guys."

"Thank you!" Sakura said nervously and snatched the panties from his hand as quickly as she could. She tried to close the door in his face, but it was too late.

"What tha hell?!," Naruto yelled, "Did he just have what I think he had?"

"I believe those were her panties. The white ones with the little monkey on the front," Sasuke answered as he walked towards the front door where Sakura stood.

Naruto quickly rinsed his mouth out and joined him.

Seeing them heading her way, Sakura turned towards Kurosaki and pushed him back enough so that the door could close. "Thank you for bringing them back, Kurosaki kun. I-I'll see you around. Bye!" and with that she shut the door.

Kurosaki stared at the closed door with his one visible lazy eye in confusion. Just what the hell was going on with them, he wondered?

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed a hold of Sakura and pulled her along into the room and away from the door.

"Why the hell did he have your panties, Sakura chan? I haven't even had the chance to touch them yet!"

"Is that the reason you were so out of breath when you came into the room?" Sasuke asked

"...Yes, but I didn't know I'd dropped any of my things on the way."

"Why were your panties on the floor to begin with, Sakura chan?"

"I just told you. On my way up here I bumped into him and they fell. He was just helping me pick them up?"

"So what happened that made you run away from him?" Sasuke asked and Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but stopped. She looked from one to the other of them and frowned.

"Why? Why does it matter what happened? Why does it matter who I was talking to or why I ran away? Why are you two questioning me like I'm a child?"

"Because you're acting like a child," Sasuke said. "Now answer the question."

"No"

"No?" Naruto asked

"No. I don't have to answer. Did I question either of you when you were out doing your own thing? Did I ask you, Naruto, why you were bringing home more girls than usual ever since that night? Did I question you, Sasuke, about why you've stayed out all night every night since then? No, I haven't. Not once did I ask you guys why you've spent so much time away from this place or why you haven't spoken to me. I didn't, so why are you questioning me?"

Sasuke looked into Sakura's face. She wasn't crying, but her nose was red and her eyes were glued to the floor and those were signs that she wanted to cry.

"Ah, so now I get it," Sasuke said and Sakura's green eyes glanced up at him. "You're mad because you're lonely. You're upset with us because you were all alone without us. Well, that's your fault. If you _had_ asked us those question or even attempted to open your mouth then you would have know that we were just trying to give you your space. Well, that and the sound of Naruto's bed squeaking every single night was starting to drive me insane so I left."

Sakura plopped down on the side of her bed and stared up at the two men.

"Right, so you're telling me that Naruto has to sleeps with twelve dozen different women just so I can have time to myself?"

"Hey, it helps kill time," said Naruto.

"Yeah, well, you must have a hell of a lot of free time on your hands," Sasuke added.

"Ah, well, I guess I make enough time, heh heh!"

"Well, lucky you."

"You guys, I've been thinking," Sakura started "about that day." Her expression was far from happy.

Naruto draped himself across the foot of her bed and Sasuke stood in front of her with his arms crossed. Her words had piqued his interest. They hadn't talked about what happened that night at all. Not a single word.

"What about it?" Naruto asked

"We messed up, huh?" she asked.

Naruto looked up from Sakura to Sasuke before turning back to her. "I don't regret what happened, but I guess you could say that. What do you think about all this, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired man shrugged his shoulders. "It is what it is. I regret nothing."

"I thought it was fun," said Naruto.

"Well, I mean, so did I, but..." Sakura trailed off.

"But?" Sasuke egged her on.

"But I'm wondering if it's too much fun. I mean for the three of us. We made a pact and it's already been broken. I just don't want something like that to tear us apart."

"It wouldn't tear us apart, Sakura chan. Sometimes things like that could actually bring you closer, I think."

"Come on, think about it, Naruto. We didn't even have sex, but after that night the three of us fell apart just like that." Sakura snapped her fingers.

"I told you, already, Sakura, we didn't fall out. Naruto and I weren't avoiding you. We just wanted to give you some time since you seemed like _you_ regretted it," said Sasuke.

"I didn't regret it. I don't regret it. I was just...ashamed, I guess."

"Ashamed of what, Sakura chan?"

"Ashamed that...that I liked it so much. I was ashamed of myself for letting things go so far and not caring that it had. I didn't know how you two would look at me after that, but the last thing I wanted was for you guys to act any different around me."

"Sorry, Sakura chan. We didn't mean to make you feel weird or anything." Naruto apologized.

"Hn" was about as close to an apology as Sakura was going get from Sasuke.

"So, Sakura chan, you liked it, huh? So does that mean that we can try it again?"

"No! Don't even ask, Naruto. I think I've done enough experimenting for one school year. I think we should just make our pact again and try to stick to it this time. I think it's what's best for all of us."

"Are you just saying this because of Kurosaki?" Sasuke asked

"No, I'm just saying it so that we won't make things any more difficult for one another. I mean, exams are coming up and we can't afford to be so distracted."

For a moment there was nothing. No one spoke, but Sakura could see the wills finally start to turn in Naruto's head. He was starting to understand. However, the look in Sasuke's eyes clearly said that he didn't believe that excuse. Not even for a minute. Finally, the dark-haired man shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away.

"Whatever you say, Sakura. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. I'm heading out for a while. I'll be back later." Sasuke grabbed a jacket out of his closet and headed for the door. "Don't wait up," he said before closing the door behind him.

Sakura stared after Sasuke as he exited through the door before lying back on her bed, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. She just didn't get Sasuke and she didn't think she ever would. One minute he's all for Naruto and treating her like a useless speck of dirt and the next he's all pissed because she doesn't want to sleep with him? What the hell?

"Ah, don't mind him, Sakura chan. That guy has always been that way. You'll get used to it. He just doesn't know how to express himself all that well."

Sakura moved the pillow to one side of her face and looked over at Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"Huh? Can't you see? He's jealous of that Kurosaki guy."

"Tch. Yeah, right," was all Sakura said before placing the pillow back over her face.

Naruto moved closer to her and pulled the pillow away so that he could see her face. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No. Not even for a second. I don't know. Maybe he's jealous of me for getting Kurosaki's attention first."

Naruto laughed at her words. "Yeah right. That so far from the truth it's ridiculous. Believe me, Sakura chan, if Sasuke wanted that dude he'd have had him by now."

"Oh yeah? Then does that mean Sasuke will have you someday soon?"

"Hell no! I'm reserving all this goodness for the ladies. No dudes allowed. Dick is definitely not on the menu for this guy. Hey, but what can I say? It's kinda flattering to know that even a guy likes what he sees."

"

"Umhm. Whatever. You're just saying that now. Sasuke's pretty hot and you've got to admit, his mysterious side could make even _you_ falter a bit."

"Haha! I guess he is a really mysterious guy, huh? Too bad I can't test that theory, what with the pact and all. Besides, I gots too many ladies to seduce to be playing around with an Emo Uchiha."

This time they both laughed. Naruto always knew how to cheer a girl up. Still, Sakura didn't think that Naruto would have his shields up so high against Sasuke if things got heated. There was a good chance that Sasuke would get what he wanted. Well, if they threw a little Sakura in the mix, that is. Too bad.

"Naruto, you are way too conceited. You have a very big head."

"Yeah, that's what all the chicks say, and my ego isn't all that small either."

"Naruto!"

"What? I'm just saying. Anyway, I guess we'll give this pact thing another shot, but don't come running to me when that pretty girl between your legs starts crying. Because I'm just gonna be like; Hey! Remember the pact, Sakura chan, remember the pact!"

"Ugh! Damn it, I hate you Naruto!" Sakura playfully punched him in the arm and laughed.

"Yeah well, I love you, too, Sakura chan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! We're now on to chapter six of out story. Are you as excited as I am? There's some development going on in this chapter and more to come. So, are you ready to see where things go with our girl? I hope so. First, I'd like to say thank you to my number one reader/reviewer kidloco! You've really kept me motivated so it's all thanks to you that I've made it this far. Well, happy reading! Please let me know what you guys think, okay?**

**I do not, in any way, own or make money off Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned it, Sakura would own Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurosaki(from Dengeki daisy. Which I also do not own, but please check it out) Gaara and lots more. I know it's not really leaving room for any of the other girls, but that's what makes it so fun. Maybe they'll all come crawling to Sakura for a wild nightcap?**

Eventually, Sakura did go out with Neji, but he received a phone call from his uncle in the middle of the date and had to leave. Sakura didn't mind though because her evening actually ended up being much better without the Hyuuga. Again, she bumped into Kurosaki and the two of them hung out. Since she'd already eaten on her date with Neji, she and Kurosaki decided to take a walk around campus. She learned a lot about him like the fact that he'd been adopted and that his childhood had been pretty rough.

He dropped out of school for a while and had become a hacker, but after meeting a guy named Hatsuharu and seeing life from a different perspective Kurosaki decided it was time for a change. Sakura also found out that Kurosaki has only been in love once. She was the younger sister of Hatsuharu and he really liked her, but she was much younger than him and he knew that things just wouldn't work out between them. While he was already at an age where he wanted a serious relationship, he just couldn't find it in himself to tie her down so early in her life.

Sakura could understand that, but a small part of her hoped that Kurosaki was completely over the other girl. It was strange, really, having such a connection with this person knowing full well her feelings for Sasuke and even Naruto. But maybe, just maybe, it was time to move on and explore other options. It would definitely be healthier for her relationship with her roommates.

She also shared stories about her life with Kurosaki. Like how she was an only child who'd been sheltered for most of her life. She told him of stories about how she was bullied by other girls in school and called a good girl by all the boys. It really wasn't as bad as the upbringing he'd had, but it was a difficult time for her. Their time together seemed to bring Sakura just a bit closer to Kurosaki. She found that he's a kind, gentle and understanding man. Plus he's not her roommate which is a good thing in her book.

Kurosaki has the potential to be a great boyfriend, but she knew she had to take things slowly with him. Just like any young, healthy college girl, no matter how much they denied it, she was eager to know Kurosaki on a more physical level. Sex for her is an important part of life, well mainly because she just likes it, but first things first; she needed to figure things out with her roommates. Right?

Well, that's what Sakura thought before she found herself alone together with Kurosaki in his dorm room. His roommates were both out at the moment. He asked if she was ready for him to walk her home and she said no. Because it was getting late he invited her up to his room and Sakura agreed. She sat on his bed while he tried finding a DVD for them to watch. It took some time going through his collection, but in the end they couldn't agree on one so instead he turned on the radio. The only light on in the room came from the radio. Other than that, it was dark which created an atmosphere that Sakura was hoping wouldn't push them in the wrong direction. That was wishful thinking.

After finding some acceptable music Kurosaki sat next to her on the bed and lit yet another cigarette. Though Sakura didn't like them she'd grown used to them while being around him. It wasn't her first time being in his room either, but it was the first time they'd been there alone. Naruto and Sasuke had made sure she didn't have any time alone with anyone other than them. It was kind of nice not having them beating on the door of some guy's room every time they saw her walk in.

"You're going to kill me, you know that, right?" Sakura asked and Kurosaki looked over at her with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"Your cigarette, it's killing me just as much as it's killing you. I don't mean to be rude, but I am studying to be a doctor, remember? I can't help but say things like that."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it bothered you," he said and put it out. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because I've gotten used to it, I guess. It's not so much that it bothers me, but that I've seen what those things can do to your body. It's not cute."

"Sorry"

"No, no. No need to apologize, I was just saying. It's not like I can make you quit or anything, I just don't like it for myself."

"Then how about I only smoke when I'm not around you?" he asked with a smile and Sakura gave one in return.

"Sounds like a pla-"

Her words were cut short by Kurosaki's kiss. It was a chaste kiss that ended all too quickly in Sakura's opinion, but it was a good one. Too good. Kurosaki stared at her from only inches away and whispered, "I like you. Is that a problem?"

Sakura shook her head without even fully comprehending the question and answered, "No"

With that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Kurosaki in for another kiss. She made sure their second kiss lasted much longer than the first, showing him just how much she liked him, too. Kurosaki put his cigarette out, wrapped one arm around Sakura laying her back against his bed and climbed on top of her. In the blink of an eye things went from a snail's pace to hyper speed. Their kisses grew more desperate, their breathing more ragged. It was as if Sakura could feel his hands everywhere on her body at once. Her heart pounded in her ears at her desperate attempt to feel more of him against her body, to taste more of him on her tongue.

She tore at his shirt and scratched at his skin and in that moment she could vaguely hear Naruto's words replay in her mind.

_"So you mean to tell me you never get to the point where you need to get off? I don't mean just feeling like you want to, but actually needing that release like your day won't go quiet right without it."_

In that very moment Sakura knew that her answer was yes. She wanted it, she craved it, her body needed that release and Kurosaki was more than willing to help her achieve it. He sat up pulling her with him and began undressing her. There was absolutely no hesitation on Sakura's part when he pulled her shirt over her head. They kissed deeply as he removed her bra and she moaned passionately when he moved down to slip one pert pink bud between his lips.

Sakura's mind raced, but her body was more than focused on what she wanted. She quickly unfastened Kurosaki's jeans and gripped the hardened eagerness hiding just underneath, but in that moment karma, she guessed, had other plans for her because the one name that almost slipped from her lips did not belong to the man pinning her down. It scared her, it truly scared her.

"Wait, Kurosaki stop."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't."

"What?"

"I can't do this. It's not right. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you it's me. I think...I think we're just moving way too fast."

Kurosaki pulled himself up and off of Sakura to give her room. He sat next to her and sighed. Sakura felt bad about teasing him, but she just didn't feel right having sex with Kurosaki knowing her mind was somewhere else.

"Please try to understand, Kurosaki. I'm really sorry. I need more time. I just really don't want to mess this up."

"Mess it up how?"

"I don't know. I just don't want things to go wrong between us even before it starts."

Kurosaki didn't speak for a while, but suddenly he spoke. "I understand. I get it."

"What?" she asked

"People may only see one of my eyes, Sakura, but I'm not blind. I know you don't want to hurt them. Uzumaki and the Uchiha, I mean. I've seen the three of you together. You have a bond that no one, not even I can touch. I can give you time to figure things out."

Sakura smiled. She didn't know he'd been looking at her so much. "Thank you, Kurosaki."

She leaned in and kissed him, and just like the last their kiss grew into something more, something heated. And it took more effort than either of them were willing to admit to break apart.

"Okay, I think maybe you should head to your room. I don't think I can control myself much longer if you keep kissing me like that."

Sakura forced herself to laugh as she pulled her shirt back on and straightened her hair, but the situation at hand kept her from real happiness. She was confused and it was starting to affect her everyday life. She seriously needed to settle things with those two.

"Hey, Sakura? I'll only let you walk out that door, but under one condition," said Kurosaki.

"And what's that?"

"You have to start calling me by my first name. I think I deserve at least that much, right?"

Sakura smiled and nodded."Yes, you do. I promise. From now on I'll only call you Tomoe."

"And one more thing, Sakura"

"Hm?"

"One last kiss?"

"Growing needy already, are we?" she asked with a smile

"Yep"

Sakura kissed Kurosaki goodbye and headed towards her dorm. On the way up her mind was filled with what could have been with Kurosaki and the reason why she'd stopped. It wasn't because she didn't know him nor did she have any hang-ups about having sex with a guy she wasn't dating. No, it was because deep down Tomoe wasn't the one Sakura's body really wanted. Her body craved the touch and taste of two others. It wasn't his lips she fantasized about every night in bed and it wasn't his face she woke to every morning.

Sakura's heart raced as their names played on her lips. Her body tingled, haunted with thoughts of their gentle touch and as she entered their room things suddenly became clear. She now knew why she couldn't have Tomoe, at least not yet. Her body had become addicted. She desired Sasuke and yearned for Naruto.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the door taking in as deep a breath as her lungs could hold. The smell of the room was a mixture of the three of them and it drove Sakura's senses wild. Kurosaki had aided in lighting the fire that burned within her body, but only Naruto and Sasuke would be enough to put it out. And just like that she heard him call.

"Sakura?"

She opened her eyes, but the room was dark. Not even the bathroom light was on so she couldn't see anything. But that was fine because even without seeing him she knew just who he was. Sakura knew that voice all too well. She loved how sweet her name sounded rolling off his tongue and it made her shiver.

"Sasuke?"

"What are you doing just standing there? Did something happen?"

"….No"

"Where were you until now?"

"Nowhere. I went on a date with Neji," she said, pushing herself away from the door.

"Neji's been back for hours. Where have you been?"

"Sasuke, where's Naruto?" she asked ignoring his question all together as she strolled towards the sound of his voice.

"Class. Why?"

"How long will he be gone?"

"He just left so I'd give it about an hour. Why are you so interested in that all of a sudden?" he asked but there was no answer from her. "Sakura?" he called to her, again.

"Because, Sasuke," she began, the sound of her voice much closer than he'd realized. Sasuke felt his mattress dip under the weight of Sakura's body as she climbed in his bed and on top of him. "I need you."

"Sakura, what tha-"

"Please, Sasuke, don't. Don't avoid me. Please?" she begged with her body lying against his. "I lied to you, sorry."

"Lied about what?"

"About where I was just now. You're right, Neji and I did separate hours ago. I was with Tomoe all this time."

"Tomoe?"

"Kurosaki. We were in his room. Alone."

"And?"

"And…. I almost had sex with him."

"Liar"

"I'm telling the truth," she said. "I'll prove it to you." Sakura sat up in Sasuke's lap, removed her shirt and placed his hands on her naked breasts. "My bra is still in his room. I left it there. I guess I couldn't think straight enough to remember it."

"So why didn't you do it?"

"Because I almost called him by your name, that's why. I couldn't stop thinking about the two of you. I couldn't stop thinking about that night and how much I wanted it, how much I want you."

"Sakura, this is crazy."

"I know. I know it's crazy because I know you don't love me. You don't even like me, but I just can't stop myself.

"Don't say that"

"Don't say what?"

"...I do like you"

"Then," she began, as she pressed her body against his once again. Her words were soft as she spoke them against his lips, "show me"

The moment those words left her mouth Sasuke kissed her. He pulled her body closer and kissed her with the force of all that pinned up frustration and lust he'd been holding in for twenty one years. Sakura had to concentrate to keep up, but she liked it. Sasuke's lips were just a bit too thin for her taste, but they were soft and he was a skilled kisser so that more than made up for it. He rolled her over pinning her against the bed, but made sure to never let their lips part. He'd always imagined his first real sexual experience to be with Naruto or to at least involve him somehow, but it seemed fate had other plans. That plan involved Sakura instead it seemed, but he was fine with that too.

Sakura's body was soft underneath his and Sasuke longed to feel more of it against his own bare skin. As if she'd read his mind, Sakura pulled at his shirt showing that she wanted it off, too. He quickly sat up and tugged at the annoying piece of clothing until it was up and over his head. He tossed it somewhere across the room not really caring where it landed as long as it wasn't on his body. As he did that Sakura started removing her shorts and as soon as he could Sasuke helped. Within seconds Sakura's shorts had joined his shirt lying somewhere on the floor all but forgotten.

Sasuke ran his hands down the length of Sakura smooth inner thighs and even before he came to that part of her he knew she was ready. Heat pored off of her and the spicy sweet smell of Sakura's arousal filled the room. It was a smell that any man would recognize, gay or straight. The smell of a woman so fresh, wet and ready, Sasuke understood it even though he'd never smelled such a fragrance before. He ran his hand across that heat gently and Sakura nearly came. Her body was sensitive and even that small touch felt like so much more.

The thin material of her pink panties did little to keep Sasuke from feeling every bit of Sakura as he explored her. Her soft folds and hardened clitoris were soaked with her juices further exciting him. Every touch of his hand earned him a response from Sakura making him crave more of it. Sasuke ran his hands up to her hips, curled his fingers underneath her panties and pulled them down. Lifting her body off the bed, there was no hesitation as she allowed him to strip her of her last piece of clothing.

Sakura's heart nearly skipped a beat at the thought of being touched by Sasuke. There she lay as naked as the day she was born with him between her legs, looking down on her, touching her, ready to fuck her, and yet. And yet, it didn't seem complete. She was happy, more than happy and wasn't about to ruin it like she had with Tomoe, but she missed Naruto. If he walked in right that moment and decided to join them she wouldn't stop him, but if he didn't that wouldn't be so bad either.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat when she felt Sasuke part her folds and she nearly lost all coherence when he ran his fingers across her sensitive clit. Her body bowed and her hips bucked in a desperate attempted to feel more, and Sasuke complied.

"You like that?" he asked

"Y...yes," she answered as best she could. Sasuke was better at this than she'd anticipated.

He slid his fingers from her aching clit down to her opening and there he stopped. Sakura tried pushing herself against his hand, tried bucking her hips, anything to get him to penetrate her, but he wouldn't.

"Please, Sasuke?"

"Please what?"

"Please put them in"

"You mean, like this?" he asked and pierced her opening with one single digit, only he didn't push it in completely.

"Yes. More," she begged, but only another half inch was pushed inside her. "More, Sasuke, please?"

Hearing her beg him was more satisfying than Sasuke had assumed it would be. He just couldn't imagine hearing Naruto beg for more, but knowing that Sakura will makes him see things a bit differently. Finally, he gave in to her request and pushed not one, but two of his fingers in as deeply as they'd go, and the sound that came from Sakura told him that she liked every bit of it.

He leaned in, fingers still deep within her, and kissed Sakura. His tongue danced with hers as he tasted her and filled her all at once. Her body was soft, but tight and hot wrapped around his fingers and Sasuke was curious to know what it would feel like around another part of his body. With every pump of his hand, every mewl she made, Sasuke's curiosity grew. He pulled away from their kiss and took in one hard pink nipple and Sakura cried out even more. The sound of his name pouring from her mouth filled the room and it was in that moment that the teasing ended. His body couldn't hold out any longer. He had to feel her.

Sasuke gave her nipple one last teasing taste before releasing her and pulling himself up on his knees. He didn't want to remove his hand from its new found toy, but he wanted to feel her tightness wrapped around much lower parts even more. In one smooth motion he pulled both his pants and boxers down. He couldn't wait long enough to remove them completely so he didn't. With his pants down only to his knees, Sasuke placed his body against hers once again. The liquid heat he felt against his cock was like nothing else. His own hand could never compare to what he felt in that moment and he hadn't even entered her.

Sakura felt Sasuke so thick, hot and hard lying against her stomach. She wanted to touch him, to taste him, but Sasuke had his body pressed so tightly against her own that she couldn't even get a finger between them. That was okay, though because the feel of his length gliding across her clit was more than enough to distract her.

Sasuke didn't want to rush things, he wanted to prolong them especially since it was his first time, but his body was fighting against him. Every touch of her against his body made him want to fuck her. He kissed her in an attempt to distract himself, but the sound of her moaning voice only egged him on. Her hands caressing him, her breasts gliding softly along his chest as she writhed beneath him, and the way his name sounded as she begged for more, it all wore at his resolve.

Finally, he gave in. Sasuke grabbed that eager part of himself and prepared for action. Only, he couldn't find the right hole. It was so easy finding it while using his hands, but everything was so soft and hot and wet that he couldn't tell the difference with his cock.

"Down some," she said calmly, helping him find his destination.

"Here?"

"No. Go down some more."

"Here?"

"No, that's too far down. Go up."

"Here?"

"...No"

"Fuck!"

This game of hide-and-go-seek-the-hole was starting to ruin his mood, but what Sakura did next changed everything. She wrapped her small hand around his thick cock and pushed her body down, penetrating herself with him. Sasuke hissed and Sakura gasped as they basked in the feel of their bodies joining.

"Here," she finally managed to say as she pulled Sasuke down against her and further into her.

Sasuke kissed her again as he plunged deeper within her. He let himself melt into her until her body had no more room to spare. The tip of his cock bumping into her cervix gave Sakura such pleasure with just the slightest promise of pain. She loved it when a man could make it hurt so good. For a moment Sasuke just laid there buried deep within her unmoving as he kissed her. It was as if he was trying to adjust to the feeling of her around him, and maybe he was. But finally his hips moved.

He drove himself in and out of Sakura, reveling in the feel of her body contracting around him in the most delicious way. She was silky and slippery and tight all in one, and Sasuke wondered to himself why he hadn't done this long ago? Sex, whether it's with a male or a female, he hoped he'd always enjoy it just as much as he was at the moment. Maybe it was the bond he had with the person he was having sex with more so than that person's gender that brought on such pleasure? Either way, he was glad the person beneath him had chosen him, even though he wanted someone else.

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows so he could get a better view of Sakura's face. It was dark, but his eyes had adjusted long ago. What he saw wasn't that pretty, calm face he was used to seeing in porn. No, the faces she made told him that this was real, that she was really into it and that she was enjoying it. Sakura wasn't trying to be pretty for a camera, she wasn't trying to make sure someone got her good side. Instead, she frowned and bit down on her bottom lip until she couldn't take it anymore and cried out his name. And though he wasn't completely sure, Sasuke swore he saw tears.

He leaned in and whispered, "Is this good, Sakura?"

She could only nod her head, but he felt every move since his fingers were tangled throughout those cotton candy colored locks.

"Good," he said and kissed her once more before pulling himself up on his hands.

Sasuke supported his upper body weight above Sakura with his hands planted firmly against the bed and plunged into her as fast and as hard as he could. The faster he went, it seemed, the louder she got and it had gotten to the point where he had to lean in and kiss her in an attempt to quiet her down.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked and she shook her head, but her voice remained loud and wild. "You have to be quiet, Sakura"

"...I can't."

"Then it does hurt?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"I'm...about to come"

Sasuke's heart sped up. He'd wondered if he'd be able to make her come and if so, would he know? Now he was about to find out. He continued fucking Sakura, but suddenly her loud cries didn't bother him. He wanted her to cry, he wanted her to scream his name because more than anything he wanted to be the one to make her come. And she did.

Sakura's body became hotter, wetter and if it was even possible, it became tighter. Her inner muscles contracted around him again and again as waves of orgasmic pleasure wracked her body. Sasuke had never in his life experienced anything like this and to see her in that moment was like having someone push him over an edge. His rhythm became erratic, his movements desperate as that oh-so-familiar feeling began to build in his stomach. He fought against it and yet he wanted it so badly. He wanted to feel her around him just a little longer, but the end was inevitable.

Sakura was still feeling aftershocks from her own orgasm when Sasuke pulled out and shot his hot seed across her stomach. He came hard and strong, and then collapsed on top of her. It took a while, but Sasuke finally managed to pull himself off of Sakura. They both lay there in the darkness trying to catch their breath, wondering about what they'd just done.

Sakura's body ached deliciously as she basked in the afterglow of it all. She pulled herself up to lie on Sasuke's pillow and turned to face him. Sasuke was lying on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. He wasn't looking at her, or anything else for that matter, he was day dreaming.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, but for a moment Sasuke said nothing. At first, Sakura thought he might have fallen asleep, but then he moved to pull himself up. He sat up on the side of his bed before answering.

"What I'd do if Naruto walked through that door right now."

"Oh. Yeah, I thought about that, too, a while ago."

Silence settled between them in the darkness of the room and with time Sakura began to doubt her decision.

"Are you mad at me, Sasuke?"

"...No."

"Do you regret doing this with me?"

"I don't"

"Oh," she said with relief

"How was it?" he asked

"Eh?"

"This, me, how was it? Did I do everything right?"

"Yes," Sakura answered and the moment she did the smile she'd been hiding away appeared.

"Good"

"What about you, Sasuke? Was it what you thought it'd be?" Sasuke turned and stood from the bed. He fixed his clothes and walked around until he found his shirt. He slid it on and without a word he headed towards the bathroom. It seemed he wasn't going to answer Sakura's question at first, but just before he entered the bathroom, he stopped and said,

"No. More," and with that he closed the door. Sakura smiled again.

By the time Sasuke exited the bathroom Sakura had already found her clothes and gotten dressed. She had the lights on and was currently searching for some clean clothes to put on after her shower. Sasuke sat on his bed and silently watched Sakura as she moved about. Somehow there was a certain glow to her as she did. He'd never seen anyone in that light other than Naruto. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, but when she turned to look at him, for some reason, he looked away. Why?

Sakura walked over to where Sasuke was and sat next to him. Things were different between them, it was unavoidable, but she didn't want things to become awkward. She wanted their friendship to stay just the same, just as tight as they'd become as of late.

"I'm so happy we did this, Sasuke, but I hope it won't change anything between us. I don't want you to start hating me or treating me differently because of this. You won't, right?"

"Hn"

"Right, of course you won't, but could you do me just one favor?"

"And what would that be, Sakura?"

"Don't tell Naruto"

"Do I look stupid to you? Why would I tell the person I like that I just slept with the person he likes?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment unable to say a thing. His words hurt a little. Did he really find it so necessary to throw in her face the fact that he didn't like her right now? She guessed so.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess you're right. I'll go and shower now." She stood and was headed for the bathroom when Sasuke grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Sakura wait. That, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's fine. I get it."

"No you don't. Sit down."

"No."

"You're taking it the wrong way."

"I said it's fine, Sasuke."

"And I heard you say that, Sakura, but that doesn't mean it's the truth."

"Well, make it the truth," she said, snatching her arm away and walking to the bathroom.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and sighed. Running his hands through his hair he contemplated getting up to follow Sakura, but just then he heard the beeping sound of their door as it was being unlocked. It was Naruto.

**(Okay, for all of you who do not like the fact that Sasuke is a bisexual in my story, oh well! Get over it. Yes, he had sex with Sakura, but so what? Is it against the rules? Just you wait, Naruto will have his time to shine. I really don't appreciate the disrespectful comments/reviews towards me. At least let me know what it is about the chapter that you don't like instead of saying such hurtful words towards me. Really, I don't even know if I want to continue with this after what I've read. This could very well be the last chapter.)**

**Okay, so the above rant was my initial response to some of the private reviews that I've gotten so far for this chapter, but I'd like to apologize to you all.**

**It was written out of anger and hurt, but that's not me. **

**Now to my NaruSaku fans out there, please do not be discouraged by the happenings of this chapter. But please do remember that this is a threesome story and not just a NaruSaku fic. In the end it's really a NaruSakuSasu story so, yes, she will have sex with Sasuke. I'm sorry that her time with Sasuke came before Naruto, but as I said before, he will step up his game. He'll show Sakura just who he really is. A reviewer told me that I'm not portraying Naruto as being a strong male protagonist and I agree, but really there are two main male protagonists and one female protagonist.**

**I want them all to play an important role in my story. I don't have a favorite when it comes to Naruto and Sasuke so I don't favor one over the other in my stories. Now if Shikamaru were in this both Naruto and Sasuke would be supporting characters! But that's another topic all together. Just please give me more time and give this another chance. I promise that you'll get your yummy NaruSaku alone time. Just keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, people, let's move on with our story. This chapter was pretty long after editing and revising so I've decided to break it down into two parts for you. I wanted to make it easier on, you, the reader. Some of you aren't so happy with the past couple chapters, but I've also been receiving so very encouraging reviews as well. But no matter, good or bad, I will continue to update! ;P**

**Oh, sorry it's late, also. I had tons of things to do Saturday and also I share this particular computer so sometimes I have to wait my turn. **** Boo me. But anyway, let's not talk about me. On with the chapter!**

**I do not, in any way, own or make any money from Naruto or its characters. I just use them to do all of my naughty biddings. WOOT!**

Naruto walked in the room and found Sasuke sitting on the side of his bed.

"Sup, Sasuke. Hm, you smell that? Kinda reminds me of Sakura. I like it!"

Sasuke looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't smell anything," he said before lying on his bed.

Naruto walked further in the room, tossing his bag through his open bedroom door as he went, and sat next to Sasuke. He noticed that Sasuke's bed was in a wreck when usually it was made as soon as Sasuke woke up, but it never registered to him that something was amiss. He just figured that his friend was having an off day. Kami knows he's had a lot of them.

"I guess Sakura's back from her date, huh?" Naruto asked

"Yep"

"How long has she been back?"

"A while"

"What's a while?

"Go ask her yourself, dobe. I don't have time for a game of fifty questions."

"What the hell's eating your grapes, teme?" Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto sighed. "Fine, I'll just go ask her myself." Naruto made to get up, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait until she gets out of the shower first."

Naruto looked back at the other male with a frown. It was strange. Had Sasuke actually stopped him from walking in on Sakura while she was in the shower? He never had before.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, you're just paranoid"

"You're acting weird today. You need to get laid or something."

"Are you offering?"

Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a moment. Sasuke was definitely acting weird and he didn't like it, but it could all just be in his head, he thought, right? He played it off by smiling.

"Guess you aren't acting all that different after all."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He was being too obvious, this he knew, and he needed to calm himself down. Silently he wondered what Naruto would think if he could hear the way his heart was pounding in his chest. Not because he was touching the guy he liked. No, it was because Sasuke was nervous. He was afraid that Naruto would see right through him.

Finally, he opened his eyes and spoke, "I stopped you because we have a pact, right? Your always trying to sneak a peek in on Sakura is going against the rules."

Naruto smiled and laughed nervously. "Ah, well I guess, but it's not fair. You've already seen everything on Sakura and I haven't."

"Wha?! What the hell is that supposed to mean, dobe?" Naruto's words caught Sasuke off guard causing him to react in an even more uncharacteristic way, which didn't go unnoticed by the blond. Naruto cocked one eyebrow at his friend.

"You know, that time you walked in on her in the shower? Remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, if it's any consolation, I'll let you see me naked."

"Pass you perv! We have a pact, Sasuke, a pact! Stick to it. Ugh, I'm going to my room."

Both Sasuke and Naruto laughed as the Uzumaki stormed off, but the minute he was gone the fake laughter disappeared. Naruto had a feeling that something happened in his absence and he didn't like it. The fact that Sasuke was hiding something from him pissed him off even more. He walked towards the private door connecting his bedroom to the bathroom and peeked in. Sakura was currently washing her hair and singing. Just seeing her there made him smile. It was a shame that the view from his bedroom was so poor, but that never stopped him before. With an evil smile, Naruto opened the door and walked in.

"Dammit, Naruto! Get out!" Sasuke heard Sakura scream from the bathroom.

"But Sakura chan I only want a _little _peek. Just a preview? You don't even have to open your legs. Just let me see the front of your body."

"I said get out!"

"OOOUCH! That bar of soap really hurt. Ahh! Stop throwing stuff at my heaaaaaad!"

Yep, Sasuke definitely had to make it up to Sakura somehow. If not for his sake, then definitely for Naruto's.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Despite the intimate experience they shared, Sasuke and Sakura ended up right back where they'd started. She'd said to him that she didn't want anything between them to be different, but it was. They'd grown distant again, but Sakura's lingering gaze upon the Uchiha didn't go unnoticed and Sasuke's unusual kindness towards the pink-haired female stood out like a sore thumb. All the while, Naruto watched them with a distinct sickness churning in his stomach. Sakura's emotions and Sasuke's guilt, they both tried hiding it, but to no avail. Naruto wasn't as blind and dense and they assumed.

Sasuke wasn't blind either. He saw the way Sakura looked at them whenever he and Naruto hung out. The jealously in her green eyes made them seem darker, clouding her beauty. It ate away at him, his guilt. He hadn't meant to offend her or hurt her. He was only being honest, but he was starting to realize that dealing with a female was a much more delicate situation than he'd assumed. Perhaps bluntly telling the truth was the wrong way to handle things? The pressure of it all seemed like a thousand tons weighing down on him, and slowly Sasuke began pulling himself away from those two.

On the other hand, Sakura started hanging out with Naruto even more. She studied with him, ate with him and even went out with him on a few occasions. Strictly as friends, that is. Of course Sasuke noticed this, but what could he do? He didn't want to push Sakura away anymore than he already had and he didn't want to have to distance himself from Naruto either. But there didn't seem to be a good time to apologize.

On rare occasion the three of them would be at home all at once, but there was little interaction between them inside the room. Naruto lay in his bed with one leg hanging to the floor, Sakura sat in her bed Indian-style studying for her upcoming pathology exam and Sasuke was up preparing for swim practice. There were no words being said, so the sound of soft knocks at their door rang out loud in the silence.

"Come in," Sakura called, but the door was locked. She placed her book down and stood to open the door. It was Kurosaki.

"What's up, Tomoe?"

The sound of his name caught the attention of both Sakura's roommates. Naruto stood from his bed and leaned against the frame of his bedroom door while Sasuke stood next to his bed, both men watching Sakura as she spoke to 'the other guy'. Kurosaki glanced over Sakura's head at the other two males. He could feel the tension looming just inside the room, but chose to ignore them.

"Long time, no see, Sakura"

"Ah, yeah I know. I'm really sorry. I've just been super busy lately. Exams are just around the corner, you know?"

"Yeah, same here"

"So, what's up? Did you want something?"

"Oh yeah. Um, a couple of the guys were going to head to a party next Saturday and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with?"

"Hm, next Saturday, right? What time?"

"It starts at nine."

Just when Sakura was about to give her answer, someone spoke from behind her.

"Don't you have to start your mandatory volunteer work that day?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke and the look she gave him wasn't very friendly. Sasuke only met her glare with one of his own, and again this little transaction didn't go unnoticed. Their secret silent feud was starting to piss Naruto off more and more. He wanted to confront them right then and there, but he had enough since not to do it in front of an outsider. Sakura turned back to Kurosaki and smiled.

"I'd love to go!"

"Are you sure? I mean, if you really do have to start your volunteer work that weekend then its fine. We can hang out some other time."

"No, no it's fine. I can always reschedule. My sensei said she was flexible and could start anytime within the next two or three weeks. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Then it's a date?"

"Yep!"

Kurosaki smiled. "Cool. Oh, hey if you have a few minutes I can introduce you to a really cool friend of mine. He works with me down at the restaurant. He'll be going with us."

"Oh, is he here?" Sakura asked

"Yea, he'd down in the social"

"Okay. I have a few minutes. Let's go"

With that Sakura stepped out the door and shut it behind her. Sasuke and Naruto stared at the previously opened door where she'd been standing, neither of them uttering a word. It wasn't until Naruto saw Sasuke moved in the corner of his eyes that he spoke.

"Oi, Sasuke, we need to talk."

"About?" Sasuke asked, pulling his gray hoodie over his head.

"You know damn well what it's about, teme. What the hell happened between you and Sakura?"

"Like I said before, Naruto, you're just paranoid."

"Then if I'm so paranoid, why are you the one beating around the bush and avoiding the question? You won't even look me in the eyes."

"I'm not. There's just nothing to say."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and stared him in the eyes, but just as he'd expected, Sasuke looked away. Naruto grabbed him by his hoodie and pushed him against the wall.

"Did you fuck, Sakura? Huh? Is that why the two of you've been acting weird lately?"

Sasuke glared at him. "And what if I did?" Naruto gritted his teeth and a low growl rang from deep within his chest. I wasn't true. It couldn't be true, right? Sasuke was just fucking with his head like he always does. These were the words going through his head as the blond tried to convince himself. Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the wall and slammed him against it again.

"Fuck you, Sasuke! Tell me the truth."

"…."

His silence only pissed Naruto off even more. He pulled Sasuke from the wall and threw him on his bed, straddling his stomach. He wrapped one hand around Sasuke's neck without applying too much pressure and leaned in close enough to look his friend in the eyes. Yeah, it was a pretty intimate position, but Naruto couldn't give two shits about it at the moment. Sasuke stared up at him with a blank expression. His fear had become reality. Naruto had seen through the act. He knew.

"Tell me now. I want to know what happened between you two. Tell me or I'll fucking strangle you right now."

Sasuke frowned. "I have nothing to say. If you want answers then ask her."

Naruto's eyes suddenly softened as realization dawned on him. He'd suspected that something had gone on between them, but Sasuke's words had confirmed it. Without thinking twice, Naruto hit Sasuke in the mouth, the force of it bringing him down with it. He rolled himself off of Sasuke's body to lye next to him. Silence loomed between them, neither of them moving until finally Sasuke sat up.

He rubbed his mouth, wiping away the little bit of blood that leaked out and looked over at the other male. Naruto wasn't looking at him. He only stared up at the ceiling. Sasuke sighed. He knew it would come to this. He ran his hands through his hair and was just about to open his mouth to apologize when suddenly Naruto stood up. He walked past Sasuke and stormed out the front door.

Sakura was just heading back up towards their room when she saw Naruto walking towards her. She smiled. "Hey, Naruto, where're you off to in such a…hurry? Naruto? Hey, Naruto?!" He was gone without even glancing her way.

'What the hell happened now?' she wondered to herself as she entered their room. Sasuke was still sitting on his bed with his back towards the door when Sakura saw him. She didn't say a word as she walked towards her bed, but the moment he stood her eyes went wide.

"What happened to your face?!"

"Nothing"

"Sasuke, your face is bruised. Did you and Naruto get into another fight?" He didn't answer. "Is that why he was in such a rush? Answer me!"

"….I'm late for practice," was all Sasuke said before moving past her towards the door. He grabbed his bag from off the floor next to the front door before opening it, but stopped and said, "He knows" Then, Sasuke was gone.

His words ran through Sakura's entire body. Suddenly she felt light headed and sick to her stomach. That look on Naruto's face as he passed her by, that disgusted look, it was all because of her. He hated her, she just knew it. That evening Sakura cried. She cried her heart out. Not for herself, not even for Sasuke. That night she cried for Naruto. She'd hurt him and because of that, she'd caused pain for all of them. The only thing that saved Sakura from drowning in an ocean of sorrow was the peaceful, mind-numbing feeling as sleep drew her in.

A week had gone by in a flash, and for seven day Naruto didn't come home. Well, not really. He'd become a ghost; only coming in late at night and leaving before dawn. He'd shower, change clothes and then he'd be gone again. Sasuke became like a statue. Anytime Sakura saw him he'd be silent, unmoving, uncaring. He'd lye on his bed with his earphones in his ears, not even sparing a glance as his roommates went about their lives around him. By the time Saturday came Sakura had had enough. She was sick of the silence and the attitudes so she was all too happy when Kurosaki showed up to take her to the party. As usual, Naruto wasn't there and Sasuke didn't blink an eye when she left.

Free booze was always the best booze in Sakura's eyes. Usually she didn't drink at parties. That was a good way to get yourself raped or worse. She'd made it a rule to only drink in the privacy of her own room, but this night was different. All the stress, aggravation and tension circling around her and her roommates were enough to make a girl want to drink. Besides, Kurosaki was there to protect her, right?

Sakura decided from the moment she walked into the party room that she'd only have two drinks at the most, but as time ticked on, two turned into four and five. And before she knew anything, Sakura found herself dancing on top of a table with some unknown shirtless guy. She looked over in the corner of the room and Saw Kurosaki trying to wake his friend who'd passed out after only three drinks.

'Meh, amateurs' she thought to herself before taking another drink.

Suddenly Sakura saw the world spin. Had her body not been so numb, she'd have felt it when Kurosaki grabbed her arm to pull her down from the table. More than anything, this frightened her. She hadn't even seen him walk her way. Suddenly, Sakura began lashing out. She fought Kurosaki; screaming, kicking and scratching him. He tried calling her name, tried showing her that it was just him, but she was drunk and couldn't comprehend his words.

All her effort to get away from her 'attacker' only made Sakura think about those two. If only they were there to save her, she thought, and then came the tears. Sakura wailed in Kurosaki's arms. She cried deep and hard; so hard, in fact that her body shook violently. Not knowing what else to do, Kurosaki just held her. He held her until she couldn't cry anymore. He held her until the very last tear fell from her eyes. Until, just like his other friend, Sakura passed out.

Flashes of blue and yellow filled, Sakura's mind. A voice so familiar, so deep and yet she couldn't recognize it, or rather her hazy mind wouldn't let her. Then there was warmth. Sakura could remember feeling safe and warm.

Suddenly those green eyes flew open and Sakura sat up, but immediately regretted it. Her head was spinning and her stomach decided that it wanted to join in on the fun. Pulling the sheets back, Sakura jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it in time and nearly missed the toilet all together as she puked her insides out. It went on for almost five minutes until she had nothing else to give, but even then her body continued to retch.

Sakura made no move to pull her own self up off the bathroom floor. Instead she sat next to the toilet with her back against the counter. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and rested her aching head against her arms. Silently, she made a vow to never drink that much hard stuff in one night. Mixing brown liquor, white liquor and beer together was a definite no-no. But she wanted to forget. For just one night, she just wanted to have fun, laugh and smile like everyone else. And she did, but the price she had to pay for such fun was so not worth it.

Suddenly, it hit her. Yeah, her brain was definitely still on vacation because it wasn't until now that she realized that she was home. Slowly she raised her head and looked around. She peeked around the half closed bathroom door and saw her bed. Yep, she was definitely home, but how? She didn't remember going home. The last thing she remembered was falling off a table? Or had she been pulled? Then there was thoughts of how she'd hurt Naruto and then crying. That was it, that's all she remembered.

Not good.

Finally, she decided to pull herself up. It took some effort and her head was hurting like a bitch, but somehow she made it. Slowly she dragged her lifeless, corpse of a body back over to her bed and plopped down across it. She looked over at the clock sitting on the table next to her bed and saw that it was already well into the afternoon. With a sigh, she slowly rolled herself over onto her back and looked around the room. It was empty. No one was there, but her. Those two must have been in class, something she was missing at the moment. She'd have to make it up.

Sakura ran her hands across her face and even that simple move made her head pound uncontrollably. She needed some pain medication. Her eyes strayed over towards her nightstand and much to her surprise there was already a glass of water and an unopened bottle of pain pills waiting for her. It was a good thing she'd bought them before moving to Konoha. But wait, weren't those pills inside the nightstand before? In the top drawer? The same top draw that she kept 'Reliable san' in? (A.k.A, her vibrator)

Realization dawned on her and as if her head wasn't about to spontaneously combust, Sakura scrambled up her bed and reached over to open the drawer. Her eyes went wide. It was just as she'd thought, it was gone. She silently cursed herself. Not only for forgetting to move her vibrator to a more discreet location, but also for moving so suddenly. She was sure she'd die at any moment now.

With a huff, Sakura threw her arms up letting them land unceremoniously against her body with a thud. And then, something else hit her. Her clothes, wasn't she wearing a button-down blouse and a pair of capri pants? She pulled the front of her shirt up and looked down at the three cute ducklings staring back at her. Nope, she definitely wasn't wearing the same thing. Someone had changed her clothes. A white and yellow duckling t-shirt and her panties is what she slept in. She sighed.

Who was it?

After taking some medicine, jumping in the shower, brushing her teeth twice and attempting to tame her wild hair, Sakura headed down to Kurosaki's room. She knocked on the door, but the blond wasn't the one to answer the door. It was his friend, Kyosuke, the one he'd taken with them to the party. He was a weird looking guy, to say the least. Tall, slim and completely bald with an unflattering pair of eye glasses, he was kind of intimidating.

"Um, hello," Sakura greeted

"Ah, it's you, Tomoe's friend. What's your name again?" he asked

"Haruno, Sakura and you're Kyosuke san, right?"

"Yes. Please forgive me, Haruno san I'm not really feeling at best as of yet."

Sakura noticed him holding his stomach and the way his eyes squinted from the dim hall light pouring into the darkness of the room. Just like her, he was hung over. Sakura gave a sympathetic smile.

"Ah, yes, I do understand," she said and averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"If you're looking for Tomoe, he's not here. He's already left for work. I think he'd be glad to know that you made it back safely, though."

"Eh?"

"He was up most of the night worrying about you. You see, because of me he couldn't see you home so he called one of your friends to come pick you up, but he didn't see you after that because he had to take me home. Ah, but I lost my key so I had to come here for the night. I'm sorry about that, though."

"No, it's fine. No need to apologize, Kyosuke san. Tomoe was only doing what he thought was best as our friend. Please convey my thanks when he returns, will you?"

"I can do that," the bald man said before cringing in pain.

"Are you going to be alright, Kyosuke san? I have some pain medication. I could run back u and grab a couple for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not really a big fan of pharmaceuticals. I prefer more organic remedies."

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded, though it seemed that even that small gesture half killed him. "Alright, then I'll be leaving. Get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids, okay?"

"Thank you, Haruno san. I'll do just that."

Kyosuke closed the door and Sakura headed back to her room. He wasn't half as bad as she'd assumed at first. Kyosuke was just a quiet, humble man. Creepy looking, but humble nonetheless. Sakura knew now that it had been one of her roommates that had taken her home and dressed her, but which one? She just couldn't remember. Yep, this was definitely her last time getting shit-faced.

Sakura walked into the room after her last class and tossed her things on her bed. She looked over at Sasuke who was currently lounging on his bed studying. He only glanced over the top of his glasses briefly to acknowledge her before continuing. It bothered her knowing what they'd done and how things had become between them afterwards. She thought for sure her problems would lessen after having sex with him, and she thought that her curiosity would be satisfied, but she thought wrong.

Sasuke watched Sakura shuffle around the room looking for something more comfortable to wear. He thought it was a bit childish of her to step into the bathroom just to change clothes, especially since she rarely did it before now. And after what they did that night there really wasn't a need to. After a few minutes she stepped out dressed in a light colored strapless sundress. She walked over and sat on her bed to put on her shoes, and all the while Sasuke followed her secretly with his eyes.

"Where you headed?" he said finally. Sasuke had never been one to beat around the bush for long.

Sakura looked up at him and for a moment she was too shocked to say anything back. Sasuke hadn't said a single word to her in almost three weeks so to hear him speak so suddenly was a surprise. She hadn't been expecting it at all.

But finally she said, "Um, the library. I'm volunteering today as the student librarian. It's the job sensei assigned to me."

Sasuke only continued to stare at her, but wasn't quite sure what to say next. He wanted to apologize, but for what exactly? His pride was making it hard for him to decide what to say. He couldn't just remain silent, though.

"How long is your volunteer assignment?"

"I don't know. I think for about two or three hours. Maybe more. It really depends on how many hours the librarian feels I need to complete today's assignment."

"We need to talk when you get back," Sasuke said suddenly "Ple-," he cut the word off, but had successfully gained all of Sakura's attention. He cursed under his breath, mumbled to himself, something about it all be 'so stupid' and 'pointless', but he looked back at her and said, "Okay? …..Please?" There, he finally said it.

Sakura almost smiled. She knew how hard it must have been for Sasuke to say that word. It was the first time she'd ever heard him say it. And to her? Wow. But she played it cool not wanting to show just how amused and flattered she really was.

"Whatever. See you later," Sakura said. She stood from the bed and headed for the door, but stopped just before opening it. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Where you the one that dressed me and put me in bed the night of the party?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering, that's all," and with that she was gone. Sasuke fell back on his bed and huffed. Now all he had to do was figure out what it was he wanted to say.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Working at the school's library was interesting in its own way, but Sakura was slowly dying inside from all the silence. She'd grown way too used to the sound of Naruto's loud voice and Sasuke's constant bickering. To only hear the soft sound of pages being turned showed Sakura that the life of a librarian was not the one for her. On the up side, there were some unknown faces walking by that she could entertain herself with. At their expense that is. The librarian assigned her to a closed-in work area in the middle of the non-fiction section located on the second floor. Since there weren't too many people interested in that area she decided it would be an easy job for Sakura.

So there Sakura was in the non-fiction room, a room three times the size of her entire dorm room, and she was all alone. The small, enclosed librarian's work area was a square room located in the middle of the much bigger room. There were four walls, a door and one thick double-pane window there separating her from the rest of the world. The only part of Sakura that could be seen by the occupants was her upper body. Here and there people would come in breaking her train of thought, but for the most part, she was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura thought about Sasuke and what he'd said before she left. He probably wanted to clear the air with her about what he said before, which she was looking forward to. She'd gotten over it some time ago, but things had already become awkward between them. Now it was just a matter of getting everything out in the open. Sasuke had kept his word and not spoken to Naruto about what they did, though, he figured it out on his own in the end, but Sasuke also started to push himself away from them. She'd watch the two of them kid around, but eventually he would go off to himself. As a result, she and Naruto have become closer. It was fun being around Naruto. He was exciting and goofy and a huge pervert, but he knew how to make her smile even when she didn't want to.

That's why it hurt so much. She really hurt him. Even though she knew about his feelings all along, she ignored him and selfishly slept with his best friend. Why wouldn't he be pissed? She wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to her again. But he had been the one to come and get her from the party that night, right? Sasuke already said that it wasn't him and Kyosuke said that Kurosaki had been with him after that, so it was safe to assume that it had been Naruto, right?

It has occurred to her during her time with Naruto that she'd gained a kind of connection to him that was a much higher level than before. There was just something about Naruto that pulled her in. He was just that type of person and she found herself looking for him if he wasn't nearby. She had to know where he and Sasuke were at all times or her mind would constantly wonder towards them. Like now, she wondered where Naruto was and what he was doing.

"Haruno san"

Sakura jumped at the sound of her name being called and looked up. "Huh? Sabaku san?" The red-haired man stared down at her for a moment, but it was impossible to tell just what he was thinking as he did. "Can I, um, help you with something?" she asked.

"I need to check out this book," he said handing a geography book to her.

"Do you have your library card?"

He handed it to her. Sakura searched for the book in the library's computer database then typed in his information. After submitting the information she handed the book back.

"This book is due back in seven day at three fifteen, Sabaku san"

"Gaara's fine," he said as he took the book and left. Sakura was shocked. In all the time she's known him that was the first time Gaara had ever spoken to her. His voice was nice. She liked it.

Time passed by slowly. There was at least four more hours left before the library closed and the librarian on duty didn't seem like she would be ready to let Sakura go at any time. In the last half hour only two people had come and gone and Sakura was just about ready to pull her hair out. The only thing left to do was browse the web. She'd never really been good with computers, but it was important that she familiarize herself with them since she'd be using them as a doctor. That was one of the reasons why she'd taken this assignment. The internet proved to be a great time killer and before long closing hour for the library was near.

"Haruno san I'm going to give you a big responsibility. If you can do this right I'll make sure to give your teacher an A plus report on you," the librarian said.

"Okay! What would you like for me to do, Kurenai sensei?" Kurenai handed her a key chain full of keys.

"I need you to lock up the library. Start on the top floor and go around turning off all the lights. The only lights that should be left on are the lights at the librarian's desks. Once all the lights are off, lock the doors. Just drop the keys off in the drop off box outside. I have a key to it so I'll get them out in the morning."

"Okay, I think I can do that. Um, just one question"

"Yes?"

"How long do I allow students to come in before I lock up?"

"Once that clock hits seven thirty everyone goes and you lock the doors and you start turning off lights. Even if they knock on the glass, no one is allowed in after seven thirty. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Alright, Haruno, I'm counting on you. See you soon."

"Bye."

Sakura watched as the only real librarian in the building left for the evening. It wasn't seven yet so she still had time to read some manga before locking up. She'd been so into her shoujo that she hadn't noticed anyone come in. It wasn't until she thought she heard a noise outside the librarian's work station that she finally sat up to take a look. There was nothing and no one around to be seen. The library seemed empty, other than her. That is, until she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders.

"So you were here all along, Sakura?" he whispered in her ear

"Naruto!?" she turned only to see dazzling blue eyes as he smiled down on her. "You scared the holy shit out of me! You jerk!" she yelled and hit him, but Naruto didn't budge.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"

Sakura stared up at him with a smile, but she couldn't help the tears that stung in the corners of her eyes. She turned to hug him and buried her face in his shirt."Where have you been? I've missed you."

"I missed you, too." He didn't answer the first question, she noticed, but it was fine as long as he was there now.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Sasuke teme told me that you were at the library so I came to walk you home."

"Are you two okay now?" she asked and Naruto made an unsure noise.

"We talked, but it'll take some time, you know? I think we'll be okay."

For a while Sakura didn't say anything, but then she spoke, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I really didn't mean to hurt you. You know that, right? That wasn't my intention at all. I was just…..I don't know, it just kind of happened. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm over it now. I just needed some time to accept it, that's all. It was just a shocker, you know? But what I think got to me the most was that you guys kept it a secret from me. I don't think I would've been half as pissed if you'd have told me up front. Hell, I think I would've been happy for you two."

"Happy? Really?"

"Well, no, not really. Not like that. But I would've been happy that you guys finally got it in after so long, and it was Sasuke's first time, right?"

"Yea," she said softly, wrapping her hands around Naruto's protective arms. It was the same feeling she remembered having the night of the party; warm and safe.

"He needed it," Naruto said. "Hm, but I guess I was just jealous. The guy that likes me and the girl I like having sex, I just couldn't wrap my mind around it."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"So you forgive me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Good"

"Yeah, let's just forget about all that and move on," he said, smiling down at her.

Sakura smiled back."Yay! Okay, but I just have one question."

"Shoot"

"Why are you pinning me against this desk?"

"You don't like it?" he asked

"You can't answer my question with a question, Naruto."

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine first."

"Okay. Um, what was the question again?"

"Don't you like being pinned down like this by me?" Naruto asked again, pushing himself against her even more. Sakura looked away from him. It was just something about those eyes that made her want to say yes to anything he asked. It was foolish, she knew, but somehow she was falling under his spell. No longer could she talk down about all the girls that had fallen for the same trap. Naruto was just so charming.

"Um, well, I won't say that I don't like it, but-" she stopped talking suddenly when Naruto turned her body around so that she faced away from him with her back against his chest, again. He pressed himself roughly against her backside causing Sakura to fall forward. He placed his hands on either side of hers, lowering himself so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Then, how about now, Sakura? You know, even after everything that's happened I still have thoughts about that time. The three of us were together in the room and I was behind you just like this, wasn't I? Remember? I kissed your neck softly like this," he said before moving Sakura's hair to one side and placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck. "And I kissed your shoulders, like this." He pulled her shirt down and placed a kiss upon the exposed flesh of her shoulder. "I wanted to do so much more to you that night, Sakura, show you so many new things."

Sakura was stunned. Usually Naruto was such a goof ball. And even though he's hinted at his desire to sleep with her on many occasions before, never had he been so straight forward about what he wanted from her. Every kiss he gave would send a flash of memory through her mind; thoughts of him as he kissed her naked body just as he had moments ago. And when she turned to look up into his eyes memories of their kiss clouded her mind.

"Naruto..."

"Do you know how envious I am of Sasuke? How jealous I am? I've spent so many nights awake with thoughts of you and what I wanted to do to you, Sakura. Do you know what I want to do to you?"

Sakura was almost too afraid to answer, but she did. "What?"

"More of this," he said and kissed her.

Sakura wanted so badly to turn around. She wanted to wrap her arms and legs around him, but Naruto prevented her from moving. Only her lips against his were allowed to move freely. He pulled away and whispered more, "and this," he added

His arms snaked around her slim waist lifting her body off the desk so that he had room and suddenly his hands were filled with the soft, supple flesh of her breasts. He palmed the small globes, gently kneading them with his hands, showing her how much he wanted them. Naruto ran his fingers across the clothed press of her hardened nipples while slowly sliding his other hand up her thigh. Every inch he gained lifted the thin material of her dress until he met the rise of her soft butt. The deep red of her panties was a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin, but it was such a sexy red color and Naruto liked it.

Not wanting to waste time, Naruto pulled the red garments down until they fell to her feet. Sakura knew what he was doing, she could feel him removing her panties and yet she had no will to stop him. The man behind her silently wondered if Sakura had become so cooperative because she felt guilty about what she'd done with Sasuke. But if he could read her mind, he'd know that his worries were far from true.

This is what she wants. This is what Sakura has been dreaming about. She felt like she was in a dream. First Sasuke and now Naruto? But her fantasy is still far from fulfilled. What she wants is them both. She dreams of being touched and tasted by them both at once. Vaguely, she wondered if that made her seem strange. Was she the only girl who thought this way? Did no one else ever want to have their body teased by two people at once? It was selfish, yes, but it's what she wanted. Whether or not she would ever have it is a whole other story.

The blond gave his middle finger one good lick before rubbing it across Sakura's soft clit. The creamy sound that came from mouth filled the emptiness of the room like soft music. Naruto moved his hand in a slow, circular motion around her clit, teasing her, feeling her grow rigid beneath his finger tips and watching as shivers danced across her skin. Sakura moaned her appreciation, but the moment came to an abrupt halt when she heard the sound of the elevator across the room came to an abrupt stop with a 'ding'.

Sakura looked over at the time, only fifteen minutes had gone by so that meant there were still students in the building. What if someone saw them? She turned and looked at Naruto with fear in her eyes, but he only smiled coolly and kissed her before ducking underneath the desk. When she looked back up, Shikamaru was walking towards her. The look on his face was neutral, uninterested, so maybe he hadn't seen or suspected anything. He stopped in front of the desk and placed his book down before speaking.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?"

"Um, nothing. Nothing much," she said nervously. "What's up with you, Shikamaru?" she asked, taking her seat behind the desk, but the moment she did, mischief reared its ugly head. Naruto, being the ever adventurous person that he is, decided that their fun wasn't over yet.

"Same shit, different day," Shikamaru said.

Sakura grabbed his book pulling it through the small window so she could check him out, but Naruto wasn't going to make things too easy for her. He spread her legs as far as they could go while sitting, buried his head between them and gave her clit a little lick.

"Oh my God!" she yelled suddenly and it startled the Nara.

"Hey, are you okay, Sakura?"

"Huh?! Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, I uh, th-thought I saw a spider."

Shikamaru gave her a look that she couldn't quite decipher, but her brain wasn't up to par at the moment. There was a little blond distraction underneath the desk.

"Oh really?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, I'm very scared of spider- EEP!"

Naruto licked her again making sure she felt every inch of his tongue this time. He scooted her closer to the edge of the seat, devouring her little cookie and wasn't about to stop until she came on his tongue. The look on her face must have been priceless because she could swear she saw Shikamaru smirk.

"That spider must be a big one, eh?" he asked

"Y-Yeah, it is. Um, is this the only book you'll...be checking out today?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I do have a report on Japan's Edo period. Do you have any books on file I can use?" Shikamaru asked and Sakura felt like she would just die at any moment from embarrassment. Her face was hot and she imagined it must be as red as a beet. Trying to ignore the man between her legs, Sakura went on with her duties, doing her best to answer Shikamaru's question.

"We um, w-we do, actually. Try looking down isle B."

"Sure, sure. I'll be quick since it's almost closing time," Shikamaru said and turned towards where she'd directed.

"No, no. Take your time."

Shikamaru gave her a thumbs-up as he walked away from the window. Once he was far enough away Sakura covered her mouth and laid her head down on the desk, trying desperately to control herself. The way Naruto ran his tongue between the folds of her slit made Sakura dizzy with lust. He drank from her juices and ate at her desire in the most delicious way. It felt so good; she wasn't sure how long she could keep up this act with Shikamaru. Her body screamed and she yearned to release the sweet music Naruto caused as he consumed every drop of her passion. How much longer could she hold such pleasure inside?

Part of her wanted to tell him to stop; that this was wrong and that she really shouldn't be letting him do this. Especially in a place like this, but the other part, the more primal part of her wanted this moment to never end. Sakura had only experienced oral sex on a few occasions and that was long ago so having Naruto's face deep between her legs, devouring her with such skill, was like owning her very own private piece of heaven. Unlike the other guy she'd given the privilege of tasting her cookie, Naruto was very, very good at it.

She felt him slide one long, slim digit within her as he bathed her flower with his intimate kisses. And within seconds she could feel that familiar feeling, that building, that tightness that signaled her impending orgasm. And then, she came. Try as she may, Sakura could not stop herself from crying out. Though it was strangled and cut short, it had already slipped out. She came hard and she came strong and all the while Naruto continued to taste her. His finger continued to penetrate her opening and his tongue never stopped playing with its favorite toy. And just to make sure he didn't, Sakura grabbed a hand full of blond hair, keeping him from escaping

It seemed like an eternity went by before Sakura was able to regain control over her body, but she did and finally released her grip on Naruto's hair. He placed small wet kisses against her inner thighs as she fought to gain her composure. She gasped for air and willed her body to cool down. Her mind was foggy, the other man in the room had been all but forgotten, but as if he'd been waiting for her to finish, Shikamaru called her name.

"Hey, Sakura, I think I finally found the one I want."

Sakura looked up at him, trying to pull herself together as he approached.

"That's, um, good Shikamaru. I'm glad you found it. Will that be all?"

"Yep. It took some time, but I finally got it."

He placed the second book down along with his library card and slid them towards the small window.

"Yeah," was all she could say through her embarrassment.

Shikamaru would have to be one stupid guy if he didn't notice just how flushed and damp Sakura's skin was. And she just couldn't seem to look him in the eyes either. She typed in his information and submitted it before handing everything back to him.

"Those books are due back in seven days before seven thirty."

"Got'cha," he said and was about to walk away, but stopped and turned back to her. "Oh hey, um, Sakura, how did you enjoy being the student librarian for the day?"

"It was fine, I guess. Why?"

"It's just that I remember the time I had to do my student volunteer work. I had to do mine here, too. The library can be a very interesting place, wouldn't you say?"

"….Yeah"

"Well, I guess it's about time to close down. I don't guess you'll need my assistance getting back to the dorm, though, right?"

Shikamaru's words sent a cold chill down Sakura's spine, but she controlled her expressions carefully. She even threw in a modest smile just as a precaution before she spoke.

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"It's rumored that I'm the school genius, remember? I guess I don't get things wrong often"

She laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, right"

"Well, I'm going," Shikamaru said before turning away. He spoke as he walked towards the elevator, "Oh, and tell Naruto I said we should hang out sometime, maybe catch a bite to eat. I can't seem to keep up with that guy, but you might know where he' hiding out, right, Sakura? I thought I saw him come up here a little while ago. I didn't even think that guy knew where the library was. I guess if you want something bad enough you'll find it, neh? Well, see you around." Shikamaru gave a small salute, stepped into the elevator and then he was gone.

Sakura waited until the elevator doors were shut completely before she allowed herself to relax and breathe. Naruto climbed away from under her desk with a huge smile once he figured the coast was clear.

"Hey, Sakura, do you think Shikamaru knows?"

"He made it pretty damn clear that he does, Naruto."

"Yeah, he definitely knows. That guy's too damn smart for his own good."

"Well, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what I was doing. Shikamaru was just smart enough to figure out who it was I was doing it with."

"Damn, should I go and kick his ass?"

"No, that won't do any good. Besides, I don't think Shikamaru is the gossipy type. He likes for people to figure things out on their own."

"Yeah, he's a pretty good guy. Now I feel bad for wanting to kick his ass a minute ago."

"Cut it out, Naruto. Come on; help me close down the library so we can go home."

"Okay!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

On their way home Sakura didn't say much. She was starting to regret what she'd done. Not just with Naruto, but with Sasuke as well. It had only been a few weeks since she slept with Sasuke and she just let Naruto go down on her in the library. She was selfish and greedy, that's how she felt. The sickening feeling building in the pit of her stomach wasn't a good one. Suddenly she just wanted to go home and lie down, but she'd told Sasuke they would talk upon her return so she'd have to push her sleep aside for just a little while longer.

Looking over at Naruto she could see that he was all smiles and pride. He was happy, she could tell, but wasn't that the feeling she was supposed to be having as well?

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't tell Sasuke"

"...Okay," he said it with a smile, but Sakura knew better.

Deep down she knew those four simple words hurt Naruto just as Sasuke's words had hurt her. He tried not to show it, but she could see it. Naruto's smile had withered and once again his heart was wounded.

Sasuke was doing an assignment when Sakura and Naruto entered the room. The fact that they were together stood out more to Sasuke than anything else.

"I see you found her, Naruto."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was pretty hard, though, since I didn't even know the library had a non-fiction section or a second floor." Sasuke shook his head. Then his eyes strayed to Sakura. She was sitting at the foot of her bed without looking at them and without saying a word.

"Sakura, you okay?"

She looked over at Sasuke, but looked away before answering.

"Yeah, just a little tired is all. Being bored shitless for almost eight hours can really ware you down."

"Yeah. I guess we can wait to talk then?"

"No, it's fine. Just give me a minute. I need a shower." she quickly gathered some of her things and headed to the bathroom. Naruto waited until he heard the shower come on before he spoke.

"I guess all of this is starting to get to her. I think I'm going to give her some time to breathe. You should, too, Sasuke. She has a lot of crap on her plate as it is."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto before looking back down and standing. "Like I don't already know that," he mumbled before walking to his closet to grab a shirt.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What now, dobe?"

"Do you like Sakura?"

Sasuke froze for a moment before pulling his shirt over his head. He didn't look at Naruto as he walked back to his bed and plopped down. "Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like you're at least trying to be normal when it comes to her. You're not as big an ass with her as you usually are."

"I think we both know the answer to that, Naruto, unless you want me to show you, that is"

"I'm being serious here, Sasuke."

"I like who I like. Who the person is doesn't matter anymore, I guess. We've agreed that we're all off limits, right? No matter if I like you, no matter if you like her and no matter if she likes me, there's nothing we can do about it."

Naruto went and sat at the foot of Sasuke's bed and sighed. "Yeah, but this shit is all fucked up. This pact shit hasn't helped at all. If you ask me, it's only made things more complicated. How can any of us stand living like this? I don't even know how we managed to make it this far. I mean, no matter how hard I try, I can't imagine myself being 'just friends' with Sakura."

"Yeah, like I don't understand where you're coming from," Sasuke mumbled, but Naruto heard him anyway.

"I don't get it, Sasuke. How did you do this for so long? Wasn't it killing you?"

"You could say that. But I managed, I guess."

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"Nah, not one fucking bit."

Naruto felt guilty. He knew that he was the reason why his best friend was suffering and yet he didn't know how to end it. Well, he knew how, but he had never in his life considered sleeping with a man. It didn't disgust him, but it didn't exactly excite him either. Plus, Sasuke is his best friend and that makes it even harder for Naruto to accept his feelings.

"Damn, dude, I'm sorry about all this."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, shocked, he couldn't believe his ears. Naruto had apologized. He'd actually apologized, even though there was no reason for it. It wasn't his fault that Sasuke liked him and yet he takes the blame for it. Perhaps Sasuke could learn a thing or two from his blond-haired friend after all, he realized.

Just then the door to the bathroom opens and out comes Sakura.

"Okay, Sasuke, let's go have that talk"

**I hope that you guys have enjoyed this very long two part chapter. It's like getting two updates in one day, right? As this story goes along, my mind is filled with thoughts and different scenarios as to how it could end. Tell me, guys, how do you imagine this will all pan out? I have a good idea, but I'm very interested in hearing/reading some of your expectations. Anyway, please review and let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, peeps! First, I'd like to say thank you for the reviews! Yay! They made me all smiley. Second, I'd like to apologize for updating so late. Family, hangovers and my anniversary took precedence for the beginning of the week. I love you all, though, so I'm updating now. Better late than never, right? Right? Cookies anyone?**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this short chapter. It's full of NaruSaku fluffiness, but has a big twist at the end! **

**I do not own or make any money from Naruto or its characters. You guys know what would happen if I did.**

******Read on people, read on. Review if you'd like.**

Sakura and Sasuke walked in silence as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He didn't seem nervous or angry, he didn't seem anything. It was as if he was waiting for her to say something. He was the one to ask her out, right? Well, Sakura figured it was just the good old Uchiha pride getting in the way of his words so she spoke first.

"Look, Sasuke, why don't we just forget about all this and start over?"

"…Nah"

"No?"

"We're not starting over"

"Why?"

"…Is that really what you want?"

Sakura stared at the dark-haired man for a moment. Somehow he'd turned this all around on her, but it needed to be a mutual decision between them. They needed to settle things together.

"What is it that you want?" she asked and Sasuke stopped.

He stared down at her for the longest time before shrugging and looking away. "I don't know"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"You're confusing me, Sasuke. What are we even talking about? What don't you know?"

"What I want"

"Okay, well….. let's just start on a simpler matter. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"We need to talk about…. what I said to you the other night. I don't know how exactly, but I know that what I said hurt you, right?" Sasuke remained looking in the opposite direction. He didn't want to see her face when she answered.

"Well, yeah, but I've gotten over that."

"Huh?" he asked, finally turning to look at her.

Sakura shrugged. "I mean, I know that you like Naruto. I've known it from the very beginning and I can never change that, so I got over it. What I did to you, I apologize about that, Sasuke. It was wrong of me."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"You know, sex," she whispered that last part.

"You serious right now?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Sakura. You make it sound like you forced yourself on me."

"I did"

"No, you didn't"

"How can you say that? I practically raped you of your virginity!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura by her wrist and pulled her to him with his other hand covering her mouth."First, shut the hell up. I don't need everyone knowing my business. Second, you can't force a willing participant."

"Huh?"

Sasuke sighed. "I swear Naruto's stupidity is contagious. Listen, Sakura because I'll only say this once more. You can't take something from someone who's willing to give it to you from the beginning. I told you before, right? I liked it. I don't regret anything," he pulled away from her and frowned then said, "Except for what I said that time. You must've thought I was an ass for saying stupid shit like that at a time like that? …Sorry."

"I don't get it, Sasuke. You're in love with Naruto, but you like me? How?"

"Whoever said you could only like one person at a time?"

"Everyone, according to what I know!"

"Then everyone is lying. They're lying to you and themselves."

Sakura thought about his words. She definitely could understand what Sasuke was saying since she was currently in the same 'heart tug-of-war'. She liked Sasuke, but Naruto was quickly staking claim to his own little corner of her heart. But morally they were committing a huge sin. She wasn't sure she was even worthy of forgiveness for how she felt.

"But loving one person, it's the right thing to do," she mumbled.

Once again, Sasuke sighed. He was growing impatient with her indecisiveness. One minute she loves both he and Naruto and the next she's worried about her social standing? He'd had enough. Sasuke turned to her with his hand on her shoulder and stopped.

"Okay, Sakura, so does that mean you want me to stop liking you?"

"Yes. I mean no! I-I don't know. See? You're confusing me."

"No, you're confusing yourself."

"It's because this is all just so fucked up. One day you don't like me and the next you do? But you're still madly in love with Naruto. And you're okay with the fact that he wants to have sex with me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I've accepted it I guess, if it makes both of you happy."

"I don't get you at all, Sasuke"

"What's not to get? You're the same as me. You like me, but you want to fuck Naruto. What's so confusing about that?"

Sakura blushed profusely. Thoughts of what she'd just done with Naruto ran through her mind causing her to look away from Sasuke.

"W-what makes you think I want to sleep with Naruto?" Even though she already had, well in a sense, but Sasuke didn't know that.

"I think you made that pretty damn clear the night you were sandwiched between us, Sakura. I don't care how drunk you claimed to be, you would have fucked both of us and loved every minute of it even if you hadn't been drinking."

You know the old saying: the truth hurts? Well, Sakura felt like a large hot knife had just gone through her stomach. She'd fantasized about sharing a night with both Naruto and Sasuke, but to hear Sasuke's words, to have it said in such a way only made her feel like a cheap, easy whore. Though she knew it was unjust, Sakura was pissed. Sasuke could be so blunt and cruel at times.

"You know what? Fuck you, Sasuke"

"Name the time and place"

Sakura looked over at him. She couldn't keep her surprise hidden. Usually Sasuke would only play the flirt game with Naruto so for him to say that to her really caught her off guard. Maybe, just maybe he really did have some feelings for her?

Sasuke sighed yet again, realizing that his words had been harsher than he'd assumed. It was going to take a lot of trial and error when it came to dealing with Sakura, he realized.

"Look, don't take my words the wrong way."

Sakura looked down. She was just too amused. Seeing how flustered Sasuke would get when it comes to her, it was both weird and surprising. She laughed softly. "I cannot believe you just said that," she managed to say.

"Yeah, well, I guess that's just how it is"

"So do you really like me or are you just looking for sex?"

Sasuke gave it a minute of thought before saying, "Both"

Not exactly the answer she was looking for, but she'd take it. Sasuke had never been one to hold his tongue when it came to her so how could she expect anything different now? At least he was honest. She laughed again. "Okay, but don't you think Naruto would be really pissed if he found out about us having sex again?"

"I don't think he would. Well, not if he's a part of it. And if he does then we'll just have to rape him to shut him up."

It's apparent to Sakura that Sasuke is fine with her having sex with Naruto as long as it involves the three of them together, but what if he wasn't included? What if it was just her and Naruto, how would he feel about that?

"What if I have sex with Naruto without you? Then what?" she asked and Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't say since I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Sakura didn't really like that answer. It was too vague. She knew that both Naruto and Sasuke were jealous guys. So to hear Sasuke's words didn't put her at ease. It made her wonder whether she should become more involved with Sasuke or not. Would his feelings for Naruto put a damper on everything? Was there even going to be an 'everything'? She could admit, she really likes Naruto, but Sasuke didn't seem to feel at ease with the thought of sharing Naruto with her without him.

It was selfish and unfair of him. But it was already too late. Especially since she'd already let Naruto go down on her. He'll definitely be looking for more now that she's gone that far with him, but could she really turn Naruto away just to keep Sasuke happy? Something deep in Sakura's gut told her that the answer was definitely no.

"We should head back soon. Naruto'll come out looking for us if we don't," said Sakura.

"Fine, but that dobe should be asleep by now, though, right?"

"Probably not"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning Sakura vaguely remembered seeing Sasuke getting dressed for class before falling back to sleep. Naruto had already been in his bedroom when they returned, but he wasn't asleep. He was waiting to see if they'd patched things up and was glad to hear that they had. Things seemed to be falling back on track somehow. Or at least that's what she thought.

Sakura had fallen back to sleep after hearing Sasuke leave for school, but because she was in such a deep sleep she didn't hear or even feel it when Naruto climbed in at the foot of her bed. Naruto crawled underneath her fluffy baby blue, pink and red blanket and took in the sweet smell that was so distinctly Sakura. It was the scent of her roasted marshmallow body wash. She smelled as sweet as candy. He tickled her bare feet and watched with amusement as she snatched away.

Naruto was careful not to wake her as he slowly made his way up the bed, stopping only when he came to the hem of her t-shirt. Sakura had become more comfortable around them as of late and had grown used to sleeping in just a t-shirt, much to his approval.

He lifted her shirt and saw the white panties she wore with the multi-colored peace sign on the front. What mature college girl wears white cotton panties with pictures on them now-a-days, Naruto wondered? However, as he thought this he gave the little colorful symbol a kiss. Sakura tossed in her sleep turning her body so that she lay on her stomach. This was going to make Naruto's task just a bit more difficult, but he'd work with what he had. Actually, though, this new position might just make his next move a little easier.

As easy and gently as he could, Naruto pulled at the white piece of fabric that separated him from his destination. The panties rolled as he pulled them past her bottom and down her thighs. And before long they were completely off; tossed to the floor next to her bed. What he'd done to Sakura at the library stayed on his mind all night. So when he finally heard Sasuke leave for class that morning he jumped at the opportunity to continue where he and Sakura left off.

Naruto took Sakura's left leg and raised it out to the side so that her knee nearly touched her stomach, giving him better access to her sweet flower. She was still so fresh from her shower the night before and that made him want to taste her even more.

He palmed her creamy cheeks, using his thumbs to spread her slit so that he could clearly see that which he'd already tasted. Sakura moved a bit and mumbled in her sleep, but she didn't wake. Naruto waited for her to settle before moving in. He let his tongue glide across her allowing his taste buds to grow accustom to her unique flavor. She smelled like candy, but tasted like sweet butter. Not as sweet as candy, but still so very sweet and Naruto has always had a huge sweet tooth.

He lapped at her again, and then again and again until finally her clit was nice and firm just like he liked it. Even in her sleep Sakura's body reacted to his touch. Naruto's tongue played the strings of her body until finally her soft music began to sound. Sakura moaned softly in her sleep. Her body slowly began to move and her breathing became shallow in reaction to his skilled touch.

"What are you doing?" she managed to breath out between mewls and Naruto smiled at the sound of her voice as he slurped at her sex.

"What does it feel like?"

"Naruto…"

He didn't answer her call, only continued to drink her in.

She tried again. "Naruto, stop" Still he said nothing. "Naruto, please stop. Don't"

Even though she said those words to Naruto, in his ears she was saying, "Naruto, please don't stop."

Sakura's words and her body langue were at odds because her mouth said one thing and her body did another. While she begged for him to stop, Sakura still continued to push back, grinding her hips and riding his face. He gripped her little ass and gave her every inch of his tongue. He was determined to lick her until she came. And she did.

Naruto waited until her orgasm subsided before moving up and away from under the blanket. Sakura was lying flat on her stomach with her eyes closed when he looked at her. When she finally looked up at him he smiled.

"Don't smile. It's not funny."

"Yeah, it is," Naruto said and laughed. "How're you gonna tell _me_ to stop, but you're the one pushing your pussy in my face."

"It's your fault," she pouted

"How?"

"Because it is all your fault. If you weren't so damn good at doing that then I would've been able to control myself."

Naruto smiled down at Sakura again and kissed her. Despite herself Sakura gave in and kissed him back. "I can give you so much more, Sakura," he whispered to her. "You just have to let me in"

Sakura stared over her shoulder at him, but didn't know what to say. Her body was still humming from the orgasm Naruto had licked out of her and now he decides to say such a thing? How could she say no? Slowly she turned on her back and smiled while watching him. With his body already pressed so closely to hers it didn't take much for her to reach up and pulled him down into another kiss. Taking the kiss as an invitation, Naruto stopped holding back. He laid his body against hers and let his hands roam freely. He explored her body, becoming familiar with every part of her.

Sakura was high with lust. Though she could feel her body heat up with every touch Naruto gave, it was all so surreal. It was like she was on the outside looking in and yet she could feel it all. The way he touched and kneaded her breasts, the way he took his time tasting every bit of her was driving her mad. She wanted more, needed more, but at the same time she wanted it to never end. The way his tongue circled her nipples, the heat of his mouth coupled with the wetness was almost indescribable.

Every touch, every movement seemed to just flow one into the other as if everything Naruto did was choreographed. Nothing he did, it seemed, was the wrong thing to do, but Sakura knew that it was wrong. She knew that Sasuke would be mad if he found out about what they were doing. At the moment, though, she wondered how something so wrong could feel so right. Her pleasure was brought to a stop momentarily as Naruto removed his clothes. She watched him as he pull his shirt up and over his head and then those strong hands moved down to his shorts.

Suddenly things were getting serious and Sakura was getting nervous. Sure she'd seen Naruto almost completely naked before, but almost was the key word and now it was about to happen. It was too dark to see all of Sasuke's body so she didn't have the nervous feeling she was experiencing now. Time seemed to slow almost to a complete stop as she watched Naruto pull the draw string that kept him from being entirely exposed before her eyes. There was a certain giddiness mixed in with the nervous feeling in her stomach. A part of her didn't want him to remove that last piece of clothing and the other was growing impatient.

Only a few second had gone by, but it gave her enough time to question what she was doing with Naruto. Was this really the right thing to do after having that talk with Sasuke just the night before? At first the answer wasn't clear to her. But as her eyes took in that part of Naruto standing so hard and long before her, only one word came to mind: Yes.

Naruto tossed the last of his clothes to the side and leaned in to kiss Sakura, but her mind could only focus on the hot length snuggling against her stomach. It was like having a rod of hot lava pressed against her without the burn.

Naruto loved being able to have all of Sakura. With her lying on her back it gave him access to everything she had to offer, but he'd always been a big fan of doggy-style. Snaking his arm around her slim waist, he lifted her off the bed, turned her around and pushed her down to her knees. He pressed her upper body against the bed and pulled her hips back so that her heart-shaped ass hovered in the air.

Seeing Sakura in such submissive position only drove Naruto to want to fuck her even more. He licked his middle finger and slid it between her thighs to tease that sweet little bud of hers. He tickled Sakura's clit until she purred his name showing him that she was ready. He removed his hand from her slit and replaced it with his cock.

Sakura unconsciously held her breath as Naruto entered her. He moved slowly pushing his way in inch by inch until he reached her limit, and still he had more. It was a tight fit and she was sure that if she wasn't so wet and ready it would've been uncomfortable. But she was and it wasn't, it felt damn good. Even after he had it all in, Naruto pushed his self against her more, the pressure causing Sakura to cry out.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, but Sakura didn't speak. She only shook her head. "Good because I'm not gonna to stop."

Naruto slowly pulled himself out almost completely before gently pushing back in. He repeated this again and again for a while. Sakura assumed he was just trying to take it easy on her because of his size, but soon that all changed. This time, after pulling out, Naruto slammed himself into her so hard and fast that Sakura couldn't breathe. She gasped in an attempt to catch her breath as he thrust his cock inside of her.

"You're so wet, Sakura. There you go, open that pretty little ass up for me."

The sound of Sakura's beautiful song filled the room as she voiced her appreciation for what Naruto was doing to her. She'd 'had sex' with Sasuke and it was good, but every woman loves that raw feeling they get when they're 'being fucked'. It's like having a man strip away all your layers until there's nothing left but your most basic instincts. And having Naruto take her from behind with so much force was leaving her mind blank. She couldn't see, she couldn't taste, she couldn't hear, she couldn't even smell. All she could do was feel her body was being taken, penetrated in the most delicious way.

"Shh, Sakura, you have to be quiet or they'll hear us," Naruto whispered in her ear and his words brought her back down to earth. She hadn't even realized she was being loud. It was a good thing they were the only people on the third floor in the dorm.

She was quiet for no more than a minute before her voice rose again. She called on Kami and mewled and moaned until Naruto finally grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back enough to kiss her. He swallowed the sound of her cries, but more only followed. Even so, he never stopped fucking her and she didn't get any quieter. He was the reason why she cried out so loud. It satisfied Naruto more than Sakura knew to know that he was the reason why she couldn't help herself. But she really was loud, so instead of trying to get her to stop he just gave her a pillow.

"Here's a pillow, bite that," he said and she did.

Naruto leaned back on his knees to get a better view of himself as he slid in and out of Sakura's sex. Seeing the way her pussy gripped his cock when he pulled out was good enough to drive any man mad, but in his case it was driving him to that edge. He didn't want to come before her, but he wasn't gonna last long with the way she was wrapped so tightly around him. She was so hot and wet. Sex with Sakura was well worth the wait. He had a moment to wonder just how long it had been since she'd last had sex, but the next four words that came from her mouth was enough to push the thought away.

"I'm about to come!"

Now some men might speed up or even slow down after hearing a woman say those words, but Naruto knew better. If what you're doing is about to make a woman come then, by all means, continue. And continue he did. Only, he slid his hand down and played with her clit to increase her pleasure and moments later she came. Watching a woman climax has always been a beautiful thing in Naruto's eyes, but feeling it was even better. Everything on Sakura's body suddenly came to a standstill. Her mouth was locked in a silent scream, her muscles as rigid and stiff as petrified wood and yet the muscles in her sex continuously contracted around him.

Naruto moved slowly as she came and watched as her thick cum coated every inch of him. Her body jerked a few times as her orgasm finally came to an end and even then aftershocks would send trembles through her every so often. Naruto leaned in and spoke softly in her ear.

"That was so fucking hot. Did it feel good?" Sakura opened her mouth twice in an attempt to answer his question, but settled for shaking her head instead. "Heh! My turn, now"

Naruto leaned back and fucked Sakura while he watched and it was even better than before. Having so much cum covering his cock was a huge turn on making him fuck her even harder. He wrapped his hands around her waist, jerking her body back every time he thrust forward so that the sound of his body smacking against her ass filled the room. Sakura could barely hold on as Naruto quickly fed her body every inch of his.

There was a mixture of pleasure and pain, but the pleasure far out ranked the pain. Naruto couldn't hold on any long. Sakura could feel his grip tighten around her, could feel his rhythm become erratic and could hear his breathing become deep and guttural. She knew that he was about to cum.

And he did.

Naruto pulled his cock out and shot his hot seed across Sakura's ass and back.

Sakura let her body fall to the bed and Naruto collapsed on top of her. For a moment there was nothing. Neither of them said a thing as they lay there. Sakura was in shock and Naruto was elated. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy herself, but there was some doubt as to whether she'd done the right thing or not. It wasn't like she'd asked Naruto to climb in her bed, lick her silly and fuck her brains out, but she'd let him. She was fully aware of just where things were headed and she allowed it. She questioned her feelings for Sasuke. Did she even really like him as much as she thought or was it just physical attraction? All sorts of questions ran through her mind, but she didn't have an answer for any of them.

The feeling of Naruto moving from her bed caught Sakura's attention. She watched as he made his way to their bathroom. He only stayed in there for a minute or two before returning with a soapy wet towel in hand. He walked around the bed so that he stood behind her, but she turned questionable eyes towards him.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

"Turn over. I'm gonna clean you up."

"What?"

"Well, do you want dried up cum on your back or not?"

"...Oh," was all she said before turning back onto her stomach. Naruto wiped gently as he cleaned the sperm from her back and butt before giving her a quick kiss on one of the twin cheeks.

"There, all clean. Unless you want me to give you a more thorough cleaning?" he said and wagged his eyebrows.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I can clean myself just fine in the shower."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before turning from her and heading for his bedroom. Sakura watched as he took out some clean clothes and underwear and sat them on his bed. He was getting ready for a shower, she guessed, but the clothes he picked out wasn't something he'd usually put on just to hang around the dorm. While he showered Sakura got dressed and picked up the pants and shirt he'd left on the floor just beside her bed. The last thing she wanted was for Sasuke to walk in and see them there. Though she knew he wouldn't be back until noon it was better to be safe.

Naruto emerged from the bathroom with nothing on just as he had been when he entered, but now he smelled of men's body wash and shampoo. He entered his bedroom and dressed quickly before grabbing a few things and walking towards Sakura. She was sitting on the side of her bed when she spoke.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Ah, yeah, uh I promised this chick I met yesterday that I'd meet up with her. We're just gonna hang out for a while and then I have afternoon class," he said before giving her a quick kiss. "See you later, Sakura," and with that he was gone.

Sakura couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Did he really say what she thought he said? Was he serious? Was he really going to meet up with another girl after fucking her? Seems like it.

"Dammit, that hurts more than I thought it would," she admitted out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, peeps! This chapter is really short so don't hate me. It's not much, but I wanted to update something at least. It's the first in a while that doesn't have a sex scene. Shocker, right? LOL! Anyway, enjoy.**

**(Insert usual disclaimer here)**

It was already well into the evening when Sakura walked into the room. Just like Naruto, she had afternoon class so most of the day had passed before she returned home. The first thing she noticed when she entered the room was her dark-haired roommate. Sasuke was sitting up on the side of her bed staring at her with his hands laced together in front of his face. It wasn't a look Sakura liked, but one she'd grown familiar with. It meant that Sasuke was not happy. Not that he often ever was, but it was really scary to have all that anger aimed at her.

"Hey, Sasuke," she spoke as she walked further in and sat her things on the foot of her bed. He didn't speak, only stared. "Was class that bad today? Is everything alright?" she asked

"You tell me?" he finally spoke.

"What?"

"Did you fuck him, Sakura?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you fuck him today in our room?" Sasuke's words were dead on and Sakura couldn't deny the sinking feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach. She needed a moment to calm herself so she played it off.

"Fuck who? What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, Sakura. Do I really need to say his name?"

Sakura didn't answer. She couldn't. It took all she had to keep herself from breaking down.

"I walk into the dorm and Suigetsu's talking all this shit about how good you sound when you're being fucked? You're lucky he was the only one awake or every fucking person here would be talking about it."

"But-"

"Then I walk into our room and find your bed unmade, but since you rarely make your bed that didn't really stand out to me, what did stand out, though, Sakura, was the pair of panties I found lying beside your bed on the floor"

Sasuke held them out for her to see. They were the panties she'd had on that morning before Naruto took them off.

"You never leave them just lying on the floor so tell me now, did you fuck him?"

Sakura's eyes were red as she strained to hold back her tears. She couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes and she didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything at all.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"What? What do you want me to say, Sasuke?"

"I want you to tell me you fucked him."

"Why? Why does it even matter to you if I fuck someone? Or when I fuck someone or even where?" she asked, her fear quickly turning to anger.

"Because it does"

"Naruto brings girls here and fucks them all the time."

"That's different."

"Why? Because he's Naruto? Because you love him so much that you don't care what he does? Even if it hurts you you're okay with that, right Sasuke?"

"I didn't say that. And anyway, this isn't about me it's about you and Kurosaki."

"What does Tomoe have to do with this?"

"You slept with him. In our room not ten feet away from where you and I had sex"

"Who said I ever had sex with him?"

"Then who else could it be?"

Here's throwing it all out on a limb. "...What if I said that I let Naruto fuck me? Huh? Then what?"

It was the truth, but Sasuke didn't know it. She wanted to tell him, but he was already so angry so she didn't know how he'd take it. So she tested the truth on him.

"No. Naruto was on a date this morning. I know this because I saw him together with some chick. I know it wasn't him. Maybe you gave it up to the Hyuuga?"

It didn't seem that Sasuke would accept the truth after all. It was a shame really, but he was in denial. He wouldn't accept her with Naruto no matter what. Not alone, anyway. Not without him.

Sakura sighed. "No, I didn't fuck Neji, Sasuke."

"Then who?"

"No one. I didn't have sex with anyone."

"Liar"

"No I'm not."

"Then why else would Suigetsu say that?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because he heard me masturbating"

"Masturbating? Am I really supposed to believe that?"

"Believe what you want to believe, Sasuke, but I didn't fuck Tomoe or Neji. I fucked myself." This was true, in a sense.

Right now, with this whole situation, Sakura was fucking herself. It was like a yo-yo. Things would get better and then worse over and over again.

"How?" Sasuke asked

"With this," she answered and walked over to the night stand next to her bed. Sakura pulled out a big red dildo and handed it to him. "Happy now?"

Luckily she'd found 'Reliable san' in Naruto's room under his mattress after she sobered up enough the day after that party. He took it after finding it in her nightstand. She wondered why he tried to hide it from her in the first place.

The look on Sasuke's face was priceless and Sakura couldn't hold in her laughter. Ino gave the dildo to Sakura as a gift before she left, but Sasuke had never seen it. It was just too funny seeing him hold it in his hand as if he was afraid it would bite him. Or maybe he wanted it to?

"When the fuck did you get this?"

"I got it before I came here."

"Do you use it a lot?"

"No, not a lot, but I do use it. It comes in handy on those lonely mornings when I'm alone."

"Damn. You actually like things like this? Suigetsu said he could hear you all the way down stairs so you must've been loud."

"Let's just say I know how to use it well."

"Hn"

"So do you like it?" she asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are bisexual, right? I'm just curious, but do you think it's a good dildo"

"How the hell should I know? I don't use dildos."

"You know what I mean, Sasuke. Is it a good size? Does it remind you of a real penis? That sort of things"

Sasuke frowned at her questions, but again it was only to cover up his embarrassment.

"Well, it's big as hell, for one."

She'd thought the same thing when Ino gave it to her, but he didn't need to know that. "It's not that big"

"It's bigger than I am so that makes it too big, but I guess it could do the job if it's used right."

"Well, the package it came in did say for maximum female pleasure."

"So?" he asked

"So what?"

"When are you going to let me see you use it?"

"You mean on me or on you?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before saying, "Are you seriously trying to piss me off again?"

Sakura just laughed. Being with Sasuke was helping keep Naruto off her mind. She'd thought about him all afternoon. She wondered if going out with someone else after sex with her was Naruto's way of trying to get back at her for hurting him. Well, at least teasing Sasuke was better than being all alone.

"No, but come on, you have to admit that was funny. I mean, you're like the straightest bisexual guy I know. You never give in to your gay side unless Naruto is around."

"That's because he's the only guy I like."

"Yeah, but you've said that there are things about both sexes that you like meaning you like other guys, too, not just Naruto."

"Yeah, but Naruto is the only guy I think about sleeping with."

"Okay so just picture Naruto when you let me use the dildo."

"I'd sooner be skinned alive than let that happen, Sakura."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to let you fuck me with some huge sex toy. You can forget it."

"What if Naruto agreed to do it? Then would you agree to be fucked by some huge sex toy?"

"...Well, that's- No, definitely not. I'd rather have the real thing. You can't give that to me"

"What? Why?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because when I want to do straight things then I'll do them with you and when I want to do...not straight things then it'll be with him. Just him"

"But what if he only agrees to do stuff with you if I'm around?"

"Then I guess I have no choice."

"Will you let me do that to you with him?"

"No"

"But why not, Sasuke? Can't you do both straight and gay things at the same time? Isn't that all a part of being 'bisexual'?"

"I'm done talking about this. Move on to something else," he said before giving her the dildo and walking back over to his bed. He grabbed his glasses and a book off the night stand.

"Sasuke," Sakura said and followed him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sakura."

She stared at him for a moment before smiling and poking him in the cheek. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?"

"Shut up"

She giggled. "So, do you really think about sex with Naruto?"

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

"What do you think about?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Is it like the traditional doggy style with you on bottom or do you think about the more modern gay sex like you riding him? Ooh or maybe you do missionary with the two of you face to face."

Sasuke closed the book he was trying to read and pinched the bridge of his nose. Her words were just too embarrassing. It was almost overwhelming. "Don't you want to go and hang out with Kurosaki or the Hyuuga, Sakura? Anyone would be fine, really, as long as you stop asking me all these questions."

"I thought you and Naruto had a problem with me hanging with him? Weren't you the one with steam shooting out his ears just a minute ago because you thought I had sex with Tomoe? Now you want me to go and see him? Make up my mind, Sasuke."

"I don't care as long as you stop asking me about my sex life."

"Well, if I recall, I am a part of your sex life."

"Only one half of it. The other half is my business."

Sasuke's words hit home hard for Sakura. Maybe that's how Naruto felt about her, too. She was just a small part of their open sex life, but what did she feel? What were they to her?

"What do you see me as, Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, who am I to you?"

"You're Sakura."

"Only Sakura?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Something other than 'just Sakura'."

"What? Do you want me to give you a title? Maybe you wanted to hear me say that you're 'my girlfriend', right? But you know that would be a lie so I'm not saying it. Things between us are too fucked up as it is. Titles like girlfriend and boyfriend are too far-fetched for us."

"Why? Because you love Naruto more than me, right?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "...Yeah, that's why. I'm fucking a woman, but I'm in love with another man. That's just the bitter truth, Sakura, and I like how things are."

His words were harsh, but he felt it was what Sakura wanted to here. She seemed adamant in making him say those words. She wouldn't believe anything else so if she wanted it she'd get it.

Sakura frowned. "Right, so Sasuke gets it all. You can have both your ice cream and your cake and eat it too, is that how it is? You have the privilege of having a piece of both of us, but only you can have it that way, right?"

"What the fuck is up with you, Sakura? I'm just telling the truth. Why are you getting so pissed?"

"Fuck you, Sasuke."

Sakura was angry, but not at Sasuke. Deep down she knew that even though she was taking her anger out on him. She couldn't help it, though. What Naruto did to her earlier pissed her off and the feeling just wouldn't go away. Now she had someone to throw all that pinned up anger at so she did. It wasn't fair to Sasuke. She didn't want to hurt him and knew she should stop now, but she was hurting. Her words wouldn't stop, she just couldn't stop herself.

"Right, whatever, Sakura"

"No, seriously, fuck you, Sasuke. Why is it that whenever I talk about fucking Naruto you act as if that just can't happen? Oh, that's because you think there're no feelings between me and him, right? Right, so you talk freely to me about doing him thinking that it doesn't bother me. You're so high and mighty that you can just say whatever you want to say to me and think that I'm just supposed to accept it. Well guess what, Sasuke? You're never going to fuck Naruto, never. And you want to know why? Because he's fucking me"

"What?"

"That's right, I lied. I did get fucked this morning, but it wasn't by Tomoe or Neji. And no, I didn't fuck myself with a dildo. It was by your beloved Naruto. He fucked me right here in our room and you know what, it was good. He made me cum over and over while I screamed his name loud and clear. Yeah, so why don't you let that play around in your head for a while,"

And with that Said, Sakura grabbed her jacket and stormed out, leaving Sasuke behind shocked and speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

**First, I just want to say: OMG! Did you guys read shippuden chapter 627?! Sasuke's on the good side? You know, I kinda figured he'd give in and help in the end. Especially since Naruto and the others were having such a hard time. Plus, he doesn't want to be caught up in tsukuyomi, right? But what do you guys think? Will everything go smoothly and Sasuke's held as a hero in the end? Become a shinobi again and get with Sakura? Or is he up to something? **

**I feel like he and Naruto will work together well, but maybe he won't join the village again. I don't know, could be something totally different. I was just surprised when I read it. Plus, Uzumaki Karin? Wow…now that's unexpected. Uzumakis are popping up left and right.**

**Anyway, I do not own or make money from Naruto or its characters.**

Not knowing where else to go Sakura ran to the first person that came to mind. Tomoe opened his door quickly after hearing the panicked pounding she gave. He stared down at the miserable, pathetic sight that she was before standing to one side, allowing her entrance. By then she'd calmed down enough to where she could talk, but he didn't ask what was wrong. He already knew. She'd said that she needed to get things settled with her room mates. He'd agreed to wait for her and he would do just that as patiently as possible. He sat and watched her as she dried her eyes, but still he said nothing. He wasn't going to pry so if she didn't offer the details then he wouldn't know them.

Tomoe climbed in his bed and continued studying like he had been when she knocked on his door, but again he was interrupted when she climbed in to cuddle next to him. He let her lay her head on his chest, holding her until she fell asleep. Suigetsu didn't return that night, but Juugo did. He didn't mind that Sakura was in their room. As long as she didn't bother him, he wouldn't bother them. Around eight pm there was another knock on the door. It was Sasuke, but Juugo answered and told him that Tomoe was out and Sakura wasn't there. He lied because that's what Tomoe told him to say. Sasuke was reluctant to leave, but he did eventually.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke sat up in bed looking at the time on his clock. It was nearly ten pm and Sakura hadn't returned yet. He'd gone looking for her, but it was like she just disappeared into thin air. She was nowhere to be found. He looked up with expectant eyes when he heard the lock to their door make a beeping sound, but when Naruto walked in he just looked away.

"Sup, Sasuke? Hey, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked, walking into his bedroom as Sasuke answered.

"Don't know. She's been gone for a while."

"Oh, did she go on a date or something?"

"I doubt it," Sasuke answered.

Naruto thought about the frown he saw on Sasuke's face and sighed. It was evident that he was mad at something or, more precisely, someone.

"So what, did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Yeah, right before she told me that you fucked her"

Sasuke's words trickled down Naruto's spine like ice and froze him in place for a moment. Sakura had told him not to tell Sasuke, so hearing him say it shocked Naruto. Finally he walked out of his room and joined the Uchiha.

"Ah, she said that, huh?" Naruto asked, smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah"

"Oh. You mad?"

"Pissed"

"Oh. Hey, uh, sorry about all this, Sasuke. I didn't mean to sneak around like that, but Sakura told me not to tell you. I guess she didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, I guess it goes both ways because she told me the same thing."

"Eh?"

"That time when I told you I had to apologize to Sakura, it was because right after we had sex I said something stupid. But the point is she told me not to tell you that we had sex. Though, you found out anyway."

So they had all been keeping secrets, Naruto realized.

"Damn. What the fuck is going on?" Naruto asked, sitting next to Sasuke on his bed.

"Sakura was pissed when she left. That was almost four hours ago."

"Did you look for her?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find her."

"Did you try Kurosaki's room?"

"Yeah, but Juugo said he wasn't there and neither was Sakura."

"Have you been back since then?"

"No. I was hoping she'd just come home on her own."

"What did you guys get into it about?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I said something she didn't like and she flipped. It's like she was already pissed about something and was just waiting for a reason to explode."

"Man, we have to find her. She could get lost again and I really don't want that. Come on. I guess we'll just have to settle things once we find her."

Naruto and Sasuke headed down the stairs to the second floor where Tomoe's room was. They knocked on the door and at first no one answered, but after Naruto nearly broke the door down, Juugo opened it. Sasuke asked if either Sakura or Tomoe were there and again Juugo said no. But Naruto didn't want to hear that. And he wasn't stupid. He noticed that Juugo had only opened the door far enough for them to only be able to see him. So being the stubborn person that he is, Naruto quickly pushed it open as far as it could go. When they saw Sakura and Tomoe asleep together in his bed they wanted to click.

"What tha hell?! Sakura?" Naruto yelled

"She's been here all this time?" Sasuke asked, giving Juugo a dirty look. But neither of them went any further than where they were. Juugo was a big guy and when he didn't want you to move you didn't move. He placed his arm in front of them and spoke.

"She's been here for a while. As far as I know she cried until she fell asleep. Kurosaki san didn't want to bother her so he let her sleep there. He just fell asleep not long ago."

"Step aside, Juugo," said Sasuke.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Uchiha san. I can't allow you to come in here like that."

"Like what?"

"You need to calm down first; both of you"

"We just want to get Sakura and leave. Let us by," Naruto said

"No"

"Hey, you big ape, if you don't move now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"It's okay, Juugo san. I'm awake now anyway so I'll take it from here"

All three men turned when they heard Sakura speak. Naruto's quick burst of anger had woken her from her sleep. She stood from Tomoe's bed careful not to wake him and walked towards the door. Reluctantly, Juugo moved aside and allowed her to go out with Sasuke and Naruto. She closed the door behind her to give them some privacy before speaking.

"I really need some time so I think I'm going stay the night down here with Tomoe and Juugo san, you guys"

"Are you sleeping with that bastard?" Naruto asked

"Don't call him that, Naruto, and no I'm not sleeping with him….in any sense of the word," she said, but the look on their faces showed that they weren't convinced. She sighed. "Look, Suigetsu isn't coming back tonight so I'll just barrow his bed. I'll be back soon. My head should be clear by then."

"But Sakura," Naruto began, but she held up her hand and cut him off.

"Please don't make this anymore difficult than it already is, you guys. I'm just really confused right now and I need time to myself. I promise I'll be home soon. I'm sure we all have lots to talk about, especially me. Okay?" she asked and they both nodded.

Once they were gone Sakura went back in Tomoe's room and climbed back in his bed. Yes, she lied to her friends about not sleeping in the bed with him, but they didn't need to know that. She wasn't lying about having sex with him though. It's just that Tomoe was the only person she was comfortable being around other than them. She was comfortable lying in the older man's arms as he slept. However, she didn't get much sleep herself.

Sleep evaded them all that night. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all caught a case of insomnia as they thought about all the things that had happened up till now. Sakura was right; they all had a lot to talk about. Things had certainly gotten out of hand. By the time Sakura finally fell asleep it was almost time for Tomoe to wake up. He had basketball practice. During that time, though, Sakura felt at peace. It was nice to be able to lay with a person and not have sex with them. Cuddling was nice, too sometimes and Tomoe had held her all night.

Sakura stayed with Tomoe and his roommates for three days, but on the third morning she decided it was time to go. She woke around eight and looked over at the clock. There was a note from Tomoe stuck to it. It just said for her to sleep as long as she wanted to and not to worry about locking the door if she decided to leave. It was very sweet of him to think of leaving a note, but she wouldn't be sleeping in today. Sakura had to go.

She pulled herself up and out of his bed and walked back to her own room as slowly as she could. As slowly as she walked to get back to the room, Sakura couldn't help but feel that she should've taken a little longer. Apprehension and reluctance racked her body. Really she just didn't want to face reality. Why couldn't she just hideaway in Tomoe's room for the rest of her school career? Did she really have to face them? She didn't want to have to talk with her roommates, but she knew she had to. She'd made her bed and now she has to lie in it. No matter how much she wanted to turn tail and run.

The moment Sakura walked through that door she heard Naruto's bed squeak. He wasn't asleep and was headed towards her. The sound of her footsteps was enough to wake Sasuke also. She watched with dread as he turned to look at her, though his bed made no noise. Naruto emerged from his room with dark rings underneath his eyes. He walked over to Sasuke's bed and took a seat. Sasuke propped himself up enough to see her clearly and Sakura stood silently before them both. She didn't know what to say or where to start so she just said what she had to say.

"Before either of you say anything I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I really am sorry that I've caused so much confusion for the both of you. You two have been friends for so long and seemed to make that friendship work. But ever since I came into the picture things have just been blurred. I've been very selfish towards the both of you and I even made you keep secrets from one another. I really feel bad about, everything especially since I was the only one jumping to conclusions. Sasuke, I apologize about flipping out on you the other day. I was already angry and what you said hurt me, even though it's the truth, but that still doesn't justify how I handled it. I hurt you, I know it and I'm really sorry."

"What were you so angry about that made you shoot off anyway? Why'd you flip out and leave?" Naruto asked.

"See, that's the thing. Like I said before, I was the only one jumping to conclusions and getting jealous"

"?"

"After we did what we did, Naruto, you just up and left me. It was like you didn't care that you were going to see another girl even though we had just had sex, and that really bothered me. It felt like I was being treated like one those other girls, the ones you really don't like, and I was pissed. Then to hear Sasuke say what he said made me feel cheap; like I'm just some worthless slut that you can both have anytime you want. But it's the truth and knowing that made me feel really dirty. Because….because I slept with you both knowing that neither of you really give a damn about me."

"We do care about you, Sakura."

"No you don't, Naruto, not like I care about you. Sasuke doesn't love me because there is no room left in his heart for me. He only liked that we had sex together, but that's as far as I'll ever get with him. And you, though it seems that you like me more than just a friend, you don't treat me any better than any of the other girls you've slept with. I feel like I'm the only one who wants something more than just sex.

"Is that why you always run to that guy?" Sasuke asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe, I guess. Tomoe seems to genuinely like me for me. Even after I turned him down he still treats me the same. I don't know. Maybe that's what I should've been looking for all along."

"I'm….really sorry, Sakura. I really didn't mean to make you feel that way. It's just that you told me you didn't want anything between us to change. I thought you wanted it to just be a sex thing. If I'd known I would've done things differently. I'm sorry," Naruto apologized.

"It's fine now, Naruto because I've decided that," Sakura stopped and looked down. She couldn't look them in the eyes because she knew they wouldn't like what she was about to say next. "I, I'm moving out."

"What?" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"How can you afford to live anywhere else? You said it yourself, you're a fulltime medical student so working is out of the question," Sasuke added.

"I know, but I was talking to Tomoe last night and he offered to help me out until my mother can start sending me money. She just got a promotion at work in Suna so she'll be able to afford to help me out now. I won't have to work and I'll continue going to school fulltime."

"But why, Sakura?"

"Because, Naruto, I can't continue living… here. My priorities are all fucked up and my grades are slipping. I can't concentrate when I'm in class because my mind is always stuck in this room. I can't stop thinking about everything going on with us long enough to get my damn work done."

"Can't you stay until the end of the school year and then move?" Naruto asked

Sakura looked up at them for a moment and then back down. "I don't think I can"

"Stay. Please, Sakura? We can work this out."

"I can't, Naruto" Sakura wiped at the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Yes you can. All we have to do is get everything out in the open. We just have to come to some kind of agreement. We know the pact didn't work so maybe limiting ourselves was the wrong way to go. I believe we can go back to how we were."

"I'm sorry, but I've already made up my mind, Naruto. My decision is final."

Naruto looked away in defeat. He really didn't want Sakura to separate herself from them. He'd made an honest mistake, but it seemed that she'd been pushed to her limit.

Sasuke sighed."Where would you go?" he asked.

"I haven't really thought about it, but Tomoe said we'd go apartment-looking later on today after he gets out of class."

"I have swim practice this morning, but my schedule is open after that so I'll go, too."

Naruto looked up after hearing Sasuke's words. "Me too," he said, "I only have one class today and it isn't until later so I'm definitely going."

"You guys, this-"

"Just give it up, Sakura. We're coming. I don't give a damn if your little boyfriend likes it or not."

"He's not my boyfriend, Sasuke."

"Tch, yeah, whatever you say."

"Do you like him, Sakura?" Naruto asked. She looked at him for the longest time because she wasn't sure of her answer. Did she like Tomoe? Kind of, but did she want to say that to them? Definitely not.

"I don't know. I haven't really had a chance to get to know the real him."

"But you almost had sex with him," Sasuke added.

"But I didn't, remember?"

"I know because you were too busy trying to seduce me."

Sakura blushed and looked away. "You see? That's what I mean. We, the three of us, can't go even a day without including sex in some way, form or fashion. We're all bad influences on one another. If I'm not thinking about having sex with Sasuke then I'm thinking about having sex with Naruto, and if Sasuke isn't thinking about having sex with Naruto then he's thinking about having sex with me. And Naruto is just always thinking about sex, period. I'm afraid to think about what will happen if we stay together any longer."

"You're making this out to be something much bigger than it is, Sakura. You worried so much about what we would think of you after having sex with both of us that you tried to hide it. But now everything's out in the open, the world still hasn't ended and we still don't look down on you. We're all still here and Naruto and I haven't tried to kill you or each other. So I don't get it."

"I know that, Sasuke. It's not just about what the two of you think of me, but what _I_ think about who I've become. And that's just it; I don't know who I am anymore. What have I become?"

"You haven't become anything or anyone other than Sakura."

"It's easy for you to say, Naruto, but I don't feel that way. I've become the type of girl that has sex with two different guys in just two weeks. That's not who I'm supposed to be."

"So who do you think you're supposed to be, then?" the raven-haired man asked. "Who said that a woman can't have multiple lovers? Who makes the rules for your life? No one can tell you what's wrong and right, Sakura. You have to decide that on your own and only then will you know who you are or whether your actions are wrong or right."

"Maybe you're right, but right now I feel like I've made some very bad decisions. Until I come to terms with all this I think I'll just stick with my decision. As soon as I find an apartment I'm moving out. Anyway, I'm late for class so I have to go. Tomoe and I are meeting up at the east entrance of the campus at around three. I guess I'll see you guys then." With that, Sakura turned to leave.

When she was gone Naruto lay back on Sasuke's bed and ran his hands over his face. "We fucked up, Sasuke. Big time"

Sasuke looked over at him, but said nothing. He only stood and started preparing for practice. Naruto watched him with disbelief. Wasn't Sasuke the least bit affected by everything that was happening?

"Don't you care that Sakura's leaving?"

"If she wants to leave then let her leave. She's an adult and this is the decision she's made."

"Yeah, but doesn't it bother you that it's our fault she's leaving?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have time for Sakura's games, Naruto. Either she stays or she goes, but it's her choice alone. We're not making her leave."

"But she feels like she has to. I don't want her to leave."

"Well, too bad. Your fuck buddy is leaving."

"What the hell is your problem, Sasuke? If you really don't give a damn about her then why are you so pissed?"

"I'm not pissed"

"You are"

"I'm not pissed, I'm fucking furious! Can't you see? He won. Without even trying, that bastard downstairs got Sakura. And we pushed her right into his arms. What do you think will happen once she moves out? Kurosaki'll take our place and she'll forget all about us… Just like everyone else did"

"Sakura's not like that, Sasuke. She won't leave us behind"

"Yes she will. Just like your mother and father left you, just like my family left me, she'll do the same. I'm not going to sit around and allow myself to fall back into that darkness again. I've already made a big enough fool of myself by trusting her in the first place. After I help her find a place to stay that's it. I'm done."

Once again their door was opened and slammed shut, as Sasuke made his exit, leaving Naruto all alone. He hated that both Sasuke and Sakura was pushing themselves away, but at this point what could he do? Sasuke was being stubborn and Sakura was giving up. How was Naruto supposed to hold them all together?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The look on Tomoe's face showed just what he was thinking as he approached. Sakura stood at the entrance with Sasuke and Naruto at her side. When she finally noticed him she walked up to meet him. He hugged her and she apologized.

"I'm sorry. They just wouldn't take no for an answer. It's fine since they both agreed to help me find a place."

"So they're not here to try and stop you?" he asked

"No. They… want to help."

"Definitely didn't expect that"

The two of them walked towards Naruto and Sasuke, but they didn't say anything to Tomoe. Sakura could sense the tension between the three of them and tried her best to ease it.

"Well, you guys, I guess we should be going."

She started walking first and the three guys followed. There was nothing but silence between them at first, but Sasuke finally spoke which surprised everyone.

"How much are you willing to pay on an apartment for Sakura?"

"Whatever it takes, until she gets on her feet at least," Tomoe answered.

"Where will you get the money for that?" Naruto asked.

"I've been working fulltime for a while so I've saved up a good amount of money."

"What if you run out before she's financially stable?" this from Sasuke.

"Then I'll just have to pull some strings or borrow it from my parents. Since I work they know I'll be able to pay it back."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you're not able to pay her damn bills out of your paycheck then how will you be able to afford to pay them back?"

"They're my parents so they'll understand"

"What if you get mad at her? Will you stop helping her?" Naruto asked.

"No. I'm not that kind of guy. If I say I'm going to help someone then I'll be there for them no matter what"

Of course Naruto thought that was corny as hell and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you helping her? It's not because of the sex. That's a definite," said Sasuke

"Why are you even here? It's not because she wants to be around you. That's a definite," Tomoe returned and Sakura had to push the two of them apart before things got too serious.

"Stop this, please? I just want to find an apartment that doesn't cost an arm and a leg that's close enough to the school for me to walk there and back every day. Can we do that without breaking out into a fight, please?" All three guys nodded and she continued. "Okay. Now, Tomoe, where is the apartment complex you were thinking of showing to me?"

"It's just straight ahead. It's not the most spacious apartment, but it's affordable and conveniently close to the school."

"Okay, let's try there first.

Though Naruto and Sasuke had agreed to come along for the sole purpose of helping Sakura find her own place it seemed that nowhere they looked was good enough. If it wasn't one thing it was another with them, and after looking at four different apartments Sakura still hadn't found one. Then, finally, on their way back towards the south entrance of the campus, Sakura spotted another place sitting back off the road. At first it didn't look like somewhere she'd want to live, but the closer she got to the apartments the more she liked them. The sign in front of the place notified them that the apartment buildings had just recently been built and that they were looking for tenants.

After speaking with the property manager Sakura found out that the rent was affordable, but because they'd just recently opened there was also a move-in sale going on. Lucky! The four of them took a tour of the apartment and, much to Sakura's surprise neither Sasuke nor Naruto could find a single thing to complain about. It was only about a five minute walk from campus, it had a fully furnished eat-in kitchen, a living room, one bedroom and a bathroom. It wasn't much, but it was clean and just enough room for a single person. Plus, the student discount the property manager threw in on the deposit made it even better.

Since they were just having their grand opening there weren't many people living in the apartments which gave Sakura the choice of a first, second, or third level apartment. For some reason, the number three came to mind first so she took an apartment on the highest floor. After filling out the application and with Tomoe as a co-signer it was approved right on the spot. He paid the first three months in advance, but it had been Sasuke who paid the deposit. Sakura really appreciated it and thanked him. Her apartment would be ready for occupancy in just a few days so as soon as she had her things packed, which wasn't much, she'd be on her way.

Sakura realized that if it hadn't been for pure luck and some really helpful people she wouldn't have found her own place in just one day. By the time they returned to the dorms Naruto had to leave. He really didn't want to go back to class until after Sakura moved no matter how long from now that would be. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, but Sakura promised him that she wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye first. Plus, she still had her own classes to attend. Even if he missed class, his time with her would still be limited.

Before leaving, Tomoe told her he'd help her pack and move her things. She knew she didn't have much she'd need help with, but she agreed anyway. With both Naruto and Tomoe gone, Sakura was left all alone with Sasuke. He told Naruto he wanted nothing else to do with Sakura after she found her apartment, but he hadn't counted on it happening so fast. He thought it would take at least a week; long enough to give him time to let her go. But it didn't.

Time crept by slowly. What had only been a few minutes felt like hours as Sakura and Sasuke sat in their room without a word. He tried to occupy his time with studying and Sakura slowly packed what little she had to pack. Both wanted to say something, anything to the other, but neither knew what to say so they said nothing at all. Sakura always knew that getting involved with her roommates would change everything between them, and it had. Now there was no turning back. She had no choice but to look forward. Sasuke's words replayed in her mind over and over, and he was right. No one could tell her what choices to make or what was right or wrong in her life. She had to figure it out on her own. Everyone lives by their own set of rules. She just had to figure out what hers were and not worry about what others might think of them.

As Sasuke watched Sakura over the edge of his book he thought about everything that had happened. Not far from where he sat the two most important people in his life had had sex. He knew she kept it a secret because she didn't want to hurt him, but even now he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He didn't know whether to be mad at Sakura for having sex with Naruto or mad at Naruto for having sex with Sakura.

While he could admit that he liked one more than the other, he still liked them both. Plus he would probably have more of a chance with Sakura than Naruto. Maybe it was because he didn't take more of an initiative in pursuing Naruto. Or maybe it was because deep down he knew that Naruto would never love him the way he loved Naruto. Either way he'd probably get more from a connection with Sakura. Though, he knew that going after Sakura would be doing things the easy way. He'd regret it if he let Naruto go. He didn't like having regrets so he knew he'd never let Naruto go. Not even for Sakura.

Wasn't he doing the right thing by pushing her out of his life? Wouldn't that bring him closer to Naruto if she was out of the picture? Wouldn't he forget about her if he didn't have to wake up to her sleeping face every morning and go to sleep to her smiling face at night? The answer to all of the above was easy: No. But he was stubborn and even with such a clear answer he would ignore it.

Sakura chose to walk out of their lives. She wants to become a stranger to them. It was her choice to leave them so who was he to stop her? He'll continue to be a strong Uchiha and continue to live the life he had up until the day she stormed in. This is what he repeated to himself again and again as his eyes followed her every move.

Naruto returned about four hours after he'd left and spent almost three hours trying to convince Sakura to stay. Sasuke listened to the blond beg, but didn't join the conversation. He knew it was useless. Naruto apologized again about what he'd done to her and even confessed his feelings for Sakura, but she still felt that her place was not with them. Sasuke disappeared from the room after he'd had enough of Naruto's constant begging and didn't return for the rest of the night. She and Naruto ordered takeout, which he paid for, and that was it. Sakura went to bed early and Naruto was left on his own again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so here is an update. Because I've been so busy I can admit that it's not my best work. However, I hope it'll hold you over until we get to the good part. Also, I'm sorry to say, but this story is coming to an end soon. Sad, I know, but don't worry I'm already working on another story for you guys. Wooooo \(0)/ I hope that it will be as popular as this one. (Not that it's all that popular, but whatever) Anyway, read on my readers! I hope you enjoy it, all things considered. **

**I don't own or make any money from Naruto or its characters. I only own this plot-less, hormonal, lemon-filled bundle of goodness.**

Thursday morning, three days after signing the paper for her apartment, Sakura was awaken by the sound of knocking at the door. Her eyes instinctively went from the clock to the empty bed across the room. Sasuke hadn't returned yet and as she pulled herself up and walked towards the door she noticed that Naruto wasn't in his room either. They were both missing and she was about to leave as well. Tomoe stood on the other side of the door when she opened it. He smiled at her, but in her half-asleep state she couldn't seem to force herself to return one. She waved him in and walked back over to her bed where she plopped down.

"Have you packed yet?" he asked and she nodded.

"Mostly, it isn't much to begin with. I carried it all up here on my own when I first moved in."

"Well, now I'll carry it for you. Is there anything heavy?"

"Nope, everything I have can fit in bags and boxes. I think it'll only be a one trip move."

"Okay. So where are they?" he asked, motioning towards Sasuke's empty bed.

"I don't know. Sasuke left the other night and I guess he never came back. Naruto was here when I went to bed, but he's not here now. Maybe he had class this morning. I have class this morning as well, but I think I'm just going to go to an afternoon class to make it up."

"Good because I have to be at work this afternoon. We need to do this early so I can make sure you're settled in before I leave," Tomoe said and Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Tomoe. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you, but I promise I will someday."

"I'll hold you to that promise, but for now why don't you get dressed so we can head out."

"Ugh, I'm tired already, but I guess I have no choice," Sakura whined as she stood from the bed.

She left a change of clothes out before packing the rest so she'd have something convenient at hand. She grabbed the white shorts and aqua green t-shirt folded neatly on the stand next to her bed and headed for the bathroom. Minutes later she emerged dressed with fresh breath and neatly combed hair. Together she and Tomoe gathered her things and then they were gone. It really bothered Sakura much more than she'd hoped to be leaving the dorm without saying goodbye to Sasuke and Naruto, but it wasn't like they'd stuck around to make sure she could. She made sure to remind Naruto the night before that she'd be moving the next morning, but it seemed that he didn't care enough to be there for her, she guessed.

Walking up the three flights stairs leading to her apartment took more out of Sakura than the entire walk from the school to the apartment complex. Maybe living on the third floor wasn't such a good idea, but at least she'd stay in shape. Right? She could admit, though, it felt good opening the door to her own apartment for the first time. It really gave her the feeling of being an independent adult. She walked into the apartment first, placing her things in the middle of the living room floor and smiled.

Tomoe smiled back and said, "Welcome home, Sakura"

"It's good to be home," she said in return, and it was true.

There was nothing like having your own, but being there also gave her a feeling of emptiness. It had only been about an hour and she missed her roommates already. What's more, she hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. Now, it seemed, it was too late.

"Is this everything?" Tomoe asked

"Um, I think so," she said with a sigh, looking at everything they'd brought with them. There were her clothes and shoes, her toiletries, her clock and all the junk she'd kept in her nightstand. Sitting next to her was her back pack, but something was missing.

"Shit!"

"What?" Tomoe asked

"I left my pillow and bed set. I'll need that to sleep on since I don't have a bed. It's a good thing the bedroom has carpet."

Tomoe looked at his watch. "Okay I'll go back and get it for you real quick before I head to work. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah. Besides, even if I wasn't I'd have to get used to it, right?"

"Yeah"

"Here," she said, handing the keycard to the dorm-room over to Tomoe along with a letter to Haku. "You'll need the key to get in, and could you hand this to Haku? I'm going to go to the administrative office in the morning to let them know that I'll no longer be staying in the dorm. I just don't want him to think I'm missing"

"Got'cha," he said, and with that Tomoe was gone.

Sakura stood in the middle of the white room and took in the silence. It was a lot difference than what she'd grown used to living with two guys. But it wasn't that bad. Really, she hadn't thought this thing through, she realized. She'd rushed her decision. And even though she had an apartment to call her own, it was empty. There was no furniture and nowhere to put her things so she had no reason to unpack. She'd be living out of a suitcase, so to speak. More like bags and boxes.

Sakura didn't really have to worry about food since she'd be able to eat in the cafeteria on campus for free, but she feared she'd grow tired of it. The little money her mom had been able to send was spent on school supplies for the most part. But now she'd have to split the budget between supplies and ramen; for those nights when she just didn't have a strong enough stomach for what the cafeteria was serving.

It only took about ten minutes for Tomoe to return with the rest of her things. He told her that neither Naruto nor Sasuke had been there when he went back and that Haku wasn't in either. Though, he did promise to give the letter to him as soon as he returned. Something inside Sakura sunk as she listened to Tomoe speak. He'd said that the room was empty. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't gone back home yet. So did that mean they had moved on already? Was she already a part of their past?

"Well, I'd better get back. Don't worry, Sakura," Tomoe said. "I'll help you get the things you'll need for your house. It might take some time, but we'll have this place full before you know it."

"Thanks again, Tomoe," she said and walked over to hug him. "Remember though, this is a smoke free zone. Once you step through that door there are no cigarettes. Well, unless you step out on the balcony."

"I can do that," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sakura looked around the empty room and sighed. No, she wasn't sure she wanted this, but it was too late to turn back now. With all the help Tomoe has given her there was no way she'd tell him no.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure"

"Okay, well, I hope it's worth it. Anyway, I'll see you later, Sakura."

"See you," Sakura said and waved good-bye as she watched him walk out the door.

After Tomoe left Sakura was alone in her home for the second time that day. She tried to busy herself by putting up all the little things that had somewhere to go like her toiletries and placing her clothes in the bedroom. But that was done quickly and soon there was nothing left to do. Time passed slowly, but before long day had turned to night. The moon outside was full and bright. It shone down on the small lake just beyond the apartments, sparkling, illuminating the water's surface. It was beautiful and its beauty was enough to catch Sakura's eye.

She stood out on her balcony taking in the lovely view, but soon even that wasn't enough to keep her attention. Sakura learned quickly that she didn't really like being alone. She had to get used to it, though, but it seemed impossible. It was all just so overwhelming. Everything that had happened up until now, and then being alone in that apartment; suddenly it was all too much for Sakura to take in and she broke down.

So there she was sitting in the middle of her empty living room floor crying her eyes out.

'_Naruto, Sasuke, I miss you. I miss you both so much. What was I thinking?_' she thought to herself.

Her tears were never ending, it seemed. She wondered why all these feeling decided to hit her now? Why hadn't she thought about not leaving before she had actually left? She didn't even get one last hug. There was no closure and that's when it hit her, she had to say goodbye. She'd promised Naruto, hadn't she? Yes, that's exactly what she needed, she thought. With tears still in her eyes, Sakura pulled herself up from the floor and headed to the door, but when she pulled it open she froze.

"Good, Sakura you're here"

"Naruto?"

"Some of the guys and I decided to come over and bless your new apartment with housewarming gifts"

"Um?" she couldn't seem to find the right words or any words for that matter.

Naruto smiled down at her, leaned in closer and said, "It's okay, Sakura. I heard you crying so I came right away"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. How did he know? She could feel her chest tighten and wanted to cry even more, but she wouldn't. Not when such fervent blue eyes were focused on her. She could feel the heat of his gaze as Naruto leaned in even closer. His lips were only a breath away when she hears someone speak.

"So are we invited in or what?" she heard Kiba yell from all the way down the stairs.

"So what do you say?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, sure," Sakura answered, wiping her tears away.

"Come on up guys!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder before turning back to her. "You might want to move aside, Sakura. Some of this stuff is pretty big"

"Eh?"

"Just wait. You'll see"

A few minutes later Kiba came up the stairs with a nightstand in his arms. Behind him Shino and Chouji were carrying an old, dusty looking bureau. Shikamaru only had a lamp and a small box of books. Sakura wasn't surprised as he walked pass with so little in his arms since he was a very lazy genius. Neji was carrying some of the drawers to the bureau, Zabuza and Sasori were carrying a fairly large headboard, Lee had the footboard and Gaara brought up more drawers.

Yes, they were filling her house with furniture. It was a miracle, rare, unbelievably unusual miracle.

"Naruto, what's going on? H-how?" she asked.

"I got up extra early today and went around asking everyone I knew if they had anything useful that they weren't using. It took a long time trying to track all these guys down, but I finally found them. Anyway, I thought about the storage area the school provides for the students and we all took a look. There was a whole lot of junk and since none of these guys were using this stuff they decided to donate it to you. Well, except for the bed. It's new," Naruto said and looked down. He wasn't sure how Sakura would react to what he was about to say next, but if it was bad he didn't want to see it. "E-Even though he didn't say anything in particular, I'm sure Sasuke hopes you like it."

"Huh?! That bed, it's…from Sasuke?" She sounded shocked and it surprised Naruto. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Yep! He bought it this morning."

Sakura smiled and looked away with embarrassment. She was happy. Especially since it was a gift from Sasuke, but she was trying to hide it. Instead she tried changing the subject. "Did you really do all of this just for me, Naruto?"

"Well, all I did was run my mouth. The guys did the rest."

"Hey, you're blushing again?" Shikamaru asked as he walked pass them. "Seems like this guy really knows just what to say. He must have a golden tongue, neh, Sakura?" Sakura's face turned beet red. Shikamaru was right; there wasn't much he didn't know. And from the sound of it, he knew just a little too much.

By the time the guys were done Sakura had a dusty old sofa, a beat-up chair and two end tables in her living room; one cherry wood and the other oak. Her bedroom had a brand new full-size bed with two nightstands and a lamp. There was a small white plastic desk and chair also sitting in the corner of the room. In her kitchen sat a brand new a box of used dishes. Kiba said he'd gotten them from his mom, but never planned on using them since the plates and bowls were pink and black. Sakura was grateful. Lee donated a small seventeen inch television, a DVD player and even some old movies for her to watch.

"Sakura san, I really admire you so I thought really hard about the right gift to give. Then it hit me that you may not have a television in your new place. I would have given you a new computer or something else useful if I had it to offer. Forgive me," he'd said with red cheeks. Sakura only smile. She was beginning to think Lee had a crush on her.

Suddenly her living room was full. Not only with furniture, but with people whose friendship she admired greatly. Some lounged on the couch and some on the floor while others stood, but they all watched her. Sakura didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"Say thank you," Naruto whispered in her ear. She looked up at him before looking back around towards the others. She'd remained by Naruto's side for the most part, but now she felt that they all deserved her attention.

She stepped away from Naruto, trying to control her overzealous emotions as she approached the others. "I just want to thank you to you guys for everything. I really wasn't expecting this. I…I really don't know what to say."

"Well, you'd better say something good for all this damn work," said Kiba with a smile, but the look he earned from the others wiped the smile right off his face. "Ah, it was a joke…a joke. Sorry. Go ahead, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and looked down. For a moment she said nothing, but finally the words just poured out. "When I first came to Konoha I had no friends. And at first I thought it would be that way for the rest of my time here. But now, as I stand here looking at all of you guys, I realize that that was a lie. I just couldn't see it at first, but slowly as time went by I started to see it and I still do now," she said and covered her face so they wouldn't see her tears. "I see it now. Thanks you guys"

All the guys cooed at her cuteness and crowded in for a group hug with her in the middle. Well, all the guys except for Gaara, Neji and Sasori. There was something about a group of people hugging one another that just bothered them. Once the guys moved away, Sakura noticed the two red-heads and the Hyuuga standing to the side. She walked over to thank them as well. She hugged Gaara tightly which caught him off guard and caused him to freeze in place. But after a while he relaxed enough to place his hands on her back.

"Thank you, Gaara," she said as she pulled from him.

She walked over to Sasori and hugged him as well. "You, too, Sasori, thank you." Both the Suna natives reminded Sakura of Sasuke. Just like him, they frowned to hide their embarrassment. She stepped away from them and walked over to Neji. He was last, but certainly not least. Yeah, she'd been a tease and played mind games with him, but Neji was still a friend. Hell, if she hadn't already liked the people she liked she was sure he'd have a chance. Too bad she liked the people she liked. Sakura hugged the Hyuuga and he hugged her back.

"Neji, I-"

"There's no need to apologize, Sakura," he said, successfully cutting her off. "Congratulations on your new place."

She stared up at the older man for a moment before smiling. "Thanks, Neji," she said and kissed him on the cheek. It was chaste, but she felt he deserved it. She had led him on a number of times after all.

After a moment Sakura walked back over to Naruto's side. She clapped her hands and smiled at all the guys. "I would offer you guys something to drink after all that hard word, but unfortunately I don't have anything, but faucet water. Of course you can have that if you'd like." All the guys laughed.

"Ah, I guess we should head back to campus," said Lee, "I hope to see you again soon, Sakura san."

"No worries, Lee, I have class today so I'm sure you will. Plus, I have a feeling I'll be eating in the school's dining hall more often now."

Lee gave her a thumbs-up and smiled. "I will be looking forward to seeing you. Let's eat together sometime."

"Sakura, next time we come make sure you have some food and a good bottle of sake, neh?" this from Kiba.

She laughed. "Okay, Kiba, I'll try.

"Yo, Sakura, make sure you have an extra pillow for me. I'll be coming here looking for somewhere quiet to take a nap."

"Yeah, okay, Shikamaru"

One by one, all the guys said something to Sakura as they made their way out. Of course, Sasori only nodded and Gaara gave her his cell phone number. "Use it if you're ever in trouble," he said.

Zabuza ruffled her hair as he went and Shino mumbled something about bugs and the beautiful nature outside, but she wasn't sure what all was said. Finally, there was only one person left. The most important person, the one man who somehow knew she'd been sad and came to cheer her up. Naruto smiled again as he walked towards her and from behind his back he pulled out a bottle of champagne, holding it out for her.

"I wanted to save my gift for last. I didn't really have anything to call my own before I started college so this was all I could give."

Sakura took the bottle and hugged him again. Her arms never left his body as she spoke. "This is fine, Naruto. I'm just glad it's you who gave it to me."

"I'm glad you like it"

"How did you know I was crying?"

"I just did. I know you, Sakura. You're decision was rash. You were just mad and needed to get away, but that wasn't going to stop you from liking who you like. You always seemed upset or restless when we weren't talking so I knew that being alone in this empty house was gonna get to you. The least I could do was make it not so empty anymore. Sasuke knew, too. That's why he bought that bed."

"How could he afford that, anyway?"

"His brother has always placed money in his bank account. But because they don't get along well, Sasuke hasn't ever wanted to use it, so over the years it's built quite a bit. Sasuke has enough money in that bank to where he wouldn't ever have to work a day in his life. Today was his first time ever drawing money from the Uchiha funds."

"He did that for me?"

"Yeah, he did, Sakura."

"Then why didn't he come?"

"I don't know. I guess his pride's getting in the way. Plus, he's never really been good with separation. He feels bad, though. We both do. We pushed you to the point of walking away from us. I'm really sorry, Sakura."

"Me, too. I don't know what I was thinking, moving away so suddenly. I started missing you guys the moment I walked through that door. But… I still want to give it a try. You know what they say: absence makes the heart grow fonder. Right?"

"I couldn't agree more. But I still wish you could've stayed. I miss seeing your sleeping face. I miss your smile. And the room just doesn't smell the same since you left. Your sweet Sakura smell is almost completely gone already. Now there's nothing, but musty old guy smell. Ack!"

Sakura giggled and Naruto chuckled. He wondered how things would be in the long run if he already missed her this much after less than twenty-four hours.

"So, did you go to class today?" Naruto asked

"Oh, shit! I was supposed to go to afternoon class to make up for my morning class. I completely forgot."

Naruto gave a joyful, very masculine laugh before saying, "It's fine. I think your class was canceled today, anyway"

"Oh, really? I didn't know anything about that"

"Ah, I think Tsunade sensei was too hung-over from last night. Shizune posted it on the door just outside of class."

Sakura laughed. "I can't believe she did it again. Shizune really has to keep a closer eye on her."

Naruto agreed and the two of them sat on Sakura's new old sofa. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. And it was exactly what Sakura needed.

Sakura was happy, beyond happy, but there was still a part of her missing. Within all that happiness a vital piece was nowhere to be found. She hadn't seen Sasuke in weeks, not even on campus. Every day she searched for him, but wherever she went it seemed that she'd always 'just missed him'. She wanted to thank Sasuke for the bed and apologize about walking out, but it was like she was being avoided. Maybe she was. Naruto was different. He treated her just the same. He would speak to her whenever he saw her and sometimes he'd join her for lunch in the cafeteria. He also told her that Sasuke hadn't been staying at the dorm often. He's been having a hard time catching up with their Uchiha, too.

Sakura hated that the so-very-overemotional Uchiha was acting so distant with them, but what could they do?

"I'll find him for you, Sakura," Naruto said one day while walking her home.

"No, it's fine, Naruto. I don't want to force someone to see me who doesn't want to."

"Well, that's good to know, but that teme really does want to see you. I think, maybe, Sasuke has a reason why he's acting so weird."

"Well, I wonder what that reason is," Sakura said sarcastically.

If Naruto noticed the sarcasm, he didn't show it. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

"Don't force yourself, Naruto."

"No way, Sakura! I'm gonna bring Sasuke back to you. You can bet on it!" he said before kissing her and running back to campus.

That was two weeks ago and Naruto still hadn't said another word about the allusive dark-haired man. Sakura was beginning to believe that Sasuke had refused him and Naruto just said fuck it and left the situation alone. She should have known better. Naruto hated going back on his word, she knew that. This time just seemed like it would be different.

A few of the guys had been stopping by to visit every once in a while. Shikamaru came over to do just what he'd said; sleep. He napped in her bed, made himself comfortable as if it were his own. But Sakura didn't mind. Kiba would come over to entertain girls, of course. Sakura's only rule was that he couldn't use her bed for anything more than kissing and light petting. So far, he's done well in following the rules. Chouji comes over for dinner. Since Sakura was broke and couldn't really afford food he always brings everything and she always welcomes him with open arms and an empty, growling stomach.

Shino, Neji and Lee came over sometimes to study and just get away from it all. Of course, in the end Neji couldn't let his feelings for Sakura go completely, but Lee did well in distracting him with weird challenges and question. Sakura was thankful for that. Zabuza and Haku came over from time to time to hide their secret from the world. She'd always felt there was something going on between those two. She was happy for Haku, but felt sad that they didn't feel comfortable enough being together out in the open. In this day and age people should just mind their own fucking business, if you asked her.

She made sure that they knew her door would always be open for them.

Since she always had company coming around at any given hour Sakura made an extra key. Only her friends knew about the key and almost every day there would be a guest at her house when she returned. At least she didn't have time to feel lonely. On the plus side, her grades were improving and her birthday was just around the corner. Sakura made sure she told all her friends about it. That way there would be no excuses. In one week, Sakura will be turning twenty. She was excited and wondered what all the guys would give her. Something good, she hoped, like food, or school supplies, or food! Yeah, she was poor.

Just two daysbefore her birthday Sakura was invited out by Tomoe for a late lunch. He had an early morning shift at work so they planned to meet up at three. She was excited to be going out with Tomoe, but to be honest it was the promise of free food that really excited her. Sakura hadn't realized that being so poor would make her appreciate food so much. She ate so little now that she didn't have to worry about dieting. Walking around all day also helped her stay in shape.

Sakura had been in her own little world on her way to meet Tomoe, but something caught her eye. Sitting not too far away from the restaurant she was heading towards was Sasuke. Or at least she thought it was him. That did matter though. The first thing she thought of was to call out to him.

It was no use, he couldn't hear her. On the busy streets of Konoha, the dark figure stood and moved away. She wasn't sure, but it looked like he was listening to music. He couldn't hear her. She had a notion to follow him, but heard Tomoe call out to her. She turned around and saw the older man waving for her. Part of her wanted to follow the dark-haired young man that quite possibly could've been Sasuke. But what if it wasn't him? What if she was wrong? Instinct told her to give it up, so she did.

She went to Tomoe. During their date Sakura tried to focus on Tomoe's words, but she couldn't. Even her food was ignored, untouched. All she could think about was Sasuke.

Around nine-o-clock Sakura and Tomoe said goodnight and parted ways. She hadn't taken a single bite of her food while she was there, but decided to take it home anyway. There was no need to let Tomoe's money or perfectly good food go to waste. Sakura was sure it would come in handy soon enough. On her way up to her apartment she wondered if that person, that stranger she saw earlier. Had that really been Sasuke? It certainly looked like him. She shook her head. Thinking of him was stupid, she realized. It was obvious that he didn't want to see her. If he had he would have by now. Naruto knew where she was most of the day. He knew all her classes and where she lived. Hell, Sasuke knew where she lived. He didn't even need to ask Naruto, but he hasn't shown his face since before she left.

For some reason, Sakura hesitated in front of her door. Going home alone had become routine to her. She was getting used to it, though she was seldom at home alone. There was always someone popping up, but it was never the people she wanted it to be. Not just one, but the both of them; Naruto and Sasuke together. The three of them together laughing, bickering like they used to, she missed that. Touching, kissing, bonding like they used to, that's what she missed most of all.

Her roommates. Her boys. Her lovers.

With a sigh, Sakura slid her key in the door and opened it, and for a moment she was frozen. The lights were off, there across the room candles were lit atop her small table, wine chilled in a bucket of ice and two bowels of noodles were placed on the table, one across from the other, just enough for two people. It was romantic, cute and spontaneous. Sakura sighed. It was probably just Kiba again, trying to impress a random, innocent, unsuspecting girl.

"Kiba," she called out, "I'm very sorry to interrupt your little date, but your time is up. I'm going to have to ask you and your date to take this somewhere else."

Suddenly Sakura was grabbed by the arm and pulled away from the door. Naruto encircled her with his arms and kissed her gently before pulling back and smiling.

"Naruto?! You scared the holy shit out of me," she said, hitting his arms and chest.

"Sorry"

"What is all this? Did you do this?"

"Yeah, it's a romantic dinner. But I only know how to make ramen so, sorry."

Sakura looked over at the table. The food had already cooled and the ice chilling the wine was nearly melted completely. Clearly Naruto had started long before she arrived. But it was still cute. She giggled at first, but then it turned into full laughter.

"Happy birthday, Sakura"

"Thanks, Naruto," she said and kissed him. "Wait, you do know that my birthday isn't for another two days, right?"

"I know, but I wanted to be the first one to celebrate with you."

"Oh, that's sweet of you. And I do love my birthday gift."

"Actually, there're two parts to your gift."

"Oooh, exciting," she said, clapping and smiled. "What else did you get for me?"

"It's something I know you've been wanting for a while."

"Hm, is it that new notebook with the sakura petal design?"

"Even better," she heard from behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I'm aware that this chapter is three days past due, but I had to put a lot of thought, hard work and perversion into it (from the perversion bank in my head!) I wanted it to be believable and realistic. Anyway, can you forgive me for the wait? I truly hope so because I really did work hard on this chapter. It's suuuuper long so I hope you've prepared yourself. With this chapter I would especially like to know what your thoughts are so PLEASE review. Okay? Well, read on readers and enjoy!**

**I do not, in any way, own or make money from Naruto or its characters. **

Sakura's body went tense in Naruto's arms. She knew that voice. She could recognize it anywhere and yet she was afraid to turn around. She didn't want to look because she didn't want her hopes to dwindle. She shivered against Naruto and buried her face in his chest, her hands clenching his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"I think I must be delusional. I thought I heard Sasuke's voice. It's weird, right?"

She felt hands on her waist, but they didn't belong to Naruto. No, Naruto's hands were already cradling her back. The new touch she felt couldn't belong to him. Sakura closed her eyes tight and tried to calm herself. She wondered if this was all a dream; had she passed out somewhere from lack of nutrition? Was she just having a coma-induced fantasy?

The soft voice in her ear told her otherwise.

"You missed me that much, Sakura? So much that you're afraid to look at me?"

Sakura swallowed. It was him. It was Sasuke.

He pressed his lips against her ear. Not so much as to kiss her, but to allow his lips to glide across her skin as he spoke. "What are you afraid of?"

His breath was warm against her skin, tickling along the shell of her ear, sending trembles all along her body. She wanted to turn to him, needed to look into those deep, dark eyes of his, but she just couldn't. This was all too much, too surreal. What if this was a dream and she woke up the moment their eyes met? She didn't want that. Sakura didn't want to risk losing him, not again. She just couldn't so she wouldn't turn around. She closed her eyes even tighter and sighed, trying hard to calm herself.

"Don't be afraid, Sakura," she heard Naruto say.

She turned her head up at him, careful not to see anything or anyone other than him and stared into those blue eyes of his. "Am I dreaming, Naruto?"

He leaned in and kissed her. It was deep and full of purpose, and Sakura felt as if she'd cry when he pulled away. "Did that feel like you were dreaming?" he asked.

With her eyes shut and her lips parted Sakura answered, "Yes"

Naruto laughed and kissed her again before whispering, "Well it's not. This is real. I'm real and so is the person standing behind you."

She knew that. She wasn't crazy. Sakura just couldn't believe it. Sasuke hadn't come around in so long, so why now? And to act as if everything was okay? How could they be so calm when she only a second away from breaking down? Inside she felt as if she wanted to cry and laugh all at once.

"I don't understand," she said, finally, stepping away from them both as she spoke. "I mean, how did you get him here? Why did you come back now all of a sudden?" she asked Sasuke, her eyes finally taking in the lovely sight of her raven-haired friend. Naruto took a step towards her, but Sakura's eyes were all for Sasuke.

"I told you I'd bring him back to you, didn't I? I promised, right?" Naruto asked. "But really I didn't have to do much. Sasuke came back on his own because he wanted to. Didn't I tell you? He wanted to see you just as much as you wanted to see him, Sakura. He was just being stubborn."

Sakura glanced at Naruto before turning back to Sasuke. "You were avoiding me, right?"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have come to me and talked like Naruto did."

"Yeah, well, I'm not Naruto"

"Then why are you here now?"

"Because I want to be"

"You're an ass, Sasuke"

"Yeah, and you're a whinny, spoiled, overdramatic brat who just happens to be female, but I have no choice but to accept that, do I?"

Sakura pouted and looked away. "….I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"Well, get over it," said Sasuke as he walked over to her. He grabbed Sakura's face forcing her to look at him and he kissed her.

Sakura didn't want to give in. She didn't want to forgive Sasuke for treating her the way he had. She wanted to show him that he couldn't just walk in and out of her life whenever he pleased. She tried not to kiss him back, struggled with herself to keep her lips still. She fought to keep her tongue unmoving, but Sasuke wasn't having it. He's an Uchiha and if he wanted something, he'd have it. He would make Sakura kiss him back no matter what. He'd give it everything he had.

With more zeal than Sakura had ever seen from the usually cool Uchiha, Sasuke devoured her. He nibbled her lips and sucked her tongue so, so seductively until Sakura could take no more. She returned his kiss with all the pinned up want and need she'd held in since the day she left. But Sasuke _was_ a damn good kisser. She'd give him that. The way he explored her mouth and tasted her tongue had her body humming. Dammit, as bad as it was to admit, Sasuke was good and he had her just where he wanted her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sakura felt herself being pulled away from Sasuke and into yet another heated kiss. Naruto grabbed her from behind, pulling her into his arms and turned her face up towards his to seal their kiss. With one arm wrapped protectively around her, his other hand was being used to knead her small breasts. Even through the padded lace bra she wore underneath her thin white t-shirt, Naruto could feel her nipples grow rigid. She gasped into his mouth, feeling her nipples tighten underneath his finger tip, showing that she liked it and that she wanted more.

Suddenly Naruto pulled away from her and turned Sakura in his arms to face him. He gazed down at her, their eyes locked as he ran his hands underneath her shirt. She could feel Sasuke's dark eyes on her, watching her from behind as Naruto undressed her and Sakura's hair stood on end. What would happen, she wondered? Naruto pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor before moving on to her bra. As the clasp unsnapped, she felt Sasuke move in. His large, cool hands ghosted around her bare stomach and down to the hem of her tight fitting jean capri pants.

Sakura's heart thumped loudly in her chest as two men simultaneously peeled away her clothing layer by layer. Naruto removed everything from the waist up while Sasuke did the same from the waist down. And with each layer removed, just a bit more of her hesitation went with it. All of her inhibitions were tossed aside, all caution thrown to the wind as she stood in her living room completely nude, sandwiched between two of the most important men in her life. Both men engulfed her at once, wrapping their arms around her possessively. And yet there was only one Sakura. She wanted for both of them to feel welcomed and equally specially, but how? They were both touching her, caressing her, causing such delicious pleasure to creep up and down her spine and they had yet to feel any pleasure.

Despite the many fantasies and almost primal need to have them both at once, Sakura was new to this and had no idea how to please two men at once. But dammit, she'd try. While Naruto showered her with passionate kisses, Sasuke nibbled on her flesh and awakened her pleasure zones. And as they did, Sakura did a little exploring of her own. While it was dark in the room, the candle like mixed together with moonlight provided enough light for Sakura to see both men. Naruto wore blue jean pants while Sasuke stuck to his gray sweat pants and since Sasuke's would be easier to remove, Sakura started with Naruto first.

Usually she'd have no problem at all unbuckling a guy's pants whether she could see or not, but at the moment her mind was a bit fuzzy and it took longer than she'd assumed to loosen the denim material. She could feel Naruto's hesitation as to whether or not to help her, but eventually she got it done on her own. And as soon as she did, down her hand went to grab what lie beneath. Reaching behind, she did the same to Sasuke and the combined sound of their pleasure as she gripped them both was like music to Sakura's ears.

The difference between them was quickly noticed by Sakura as she held both men in her hands. While equally hot and heavy, Naruto's length curved slightly to the left while Sasuke's aimed strait up. Also, Naruto's was just a bit longer and thicker than Sasuke's, but Sasuke's head was more bulbous. Unconsciously, Sakura licked her suddenly dry lips. Naruto had broken apart from their kiss the moment her hand gripped him. With his head held back, mouth wide open and eyes shut, Naruto seemed like he was really enjoying Sakura's touch, much to her approval.

Sakura could feel Sasuke's hips thrusting forwards in an attempt to feel more of her touch. And the sound of his smooth voice against her neck as he mumbled his appreciation was enough to make her body feel as if she'd burst into a ball of liquid fire. Finally, she'd had enough. Her sudden release was enough to gain a very confused stare from the blond and a very aggravated grunt from the Uchiha. But when she started undressing Naruto, they both watched silently. Sakura knew that she wouldn't be the only one in the room enjoying the unveiling of the Uzumaki. Sasuke continued to allow his hands to roam freely across Sakura's body as she undressed Naruto and with his body pressed so close to hers she could feel his reaction. With every piece removed, Sakura could feel Sasuke become more and more excited. When she finally got to Naruto's boxer briefs, Sasuke's heart pounded against her back like a beating drum.

Instinctively, she looked up at Naruto's face to judge his reaction to the peeping Uchiha, but much to her surprise there was no negative reaction to be seen. All she could see was lust and anxiousness. Perhaps he was too focused on what she was doing to even consider the fact that another man was staring at him. Or he just didn't care. Sakura smiled to herself as she finally removed the last of Naruto's clothing. Perhaps this night would turn out a bit more interesting that she'd assumed.

Naruto stepped out of the underwear, kicking them aside and pulled Sakura into yet another kiss. However, she had to pull away first because she wasn't done just yet. There was still another man left just waiting to be disrobed. Sasuke was solid as a rock stand behind her and Sakura pressed her naked backside against that solidness to gain his attention. She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his waist. She kissed Sasuke's lips gently before moving around to his ear.

"Is it everything you've imagined it to be, Sasuke?" she whispered, but got no answer. However, the grip he had on her bottom tightened and Sakura giggled. She just loved teasing him, especially when it came to Naruto. "I felt how hard you got just see it. Naruto's dick, that is. You should feel how hot and thick it is, Sasuke. It's like his dick is begging to fuck someone. You'd like that, right, Sasuke? I bet it would feel so good to have Naruto fuck you in the ass."

"Sakura….," he said, warning her as his grip tightened even more.

Yes, he was embarrassed, but he couldn't deny just how hot Sakura's words had gotten him. The mad blood flow to his sex had it jumping, tapping against Sakura's stomach like mores code. She giggled against his neck and kissed his lips as she reached down to run her hands underneath his black t-shirt. She let her hands glide up his body, taking the thin material with them. After the shirt was tossed aside it took little effort to remove both his pants and boxers. One swift move and he was the newest member of the NYAA; the naked young adults association. Well, that's what Sakura was thinking in her mind at the moment. She couldn't help but giggle to herself at such an absurd though during such a time as this.

"What's so funny?" she heard Naruto ask from behind and yelped when he picked her up and tossed her across his shoulder. He smacked her gently across her bottom and headed towards her bedroom as he spoke. "What? Do you think this is all just fun and games? This is serious business, Sakura."

"Yes, daddy," Sakura said and rolled her eyes with a smile. Sasuke, who was walking just behind them, smirked.

"You keep talking, Sakura and I'll really have to punish you," Naruto said.

Sakura reached her arms out to Sasuke, begging for help, but he only shook his head.

"I can't help you now, Sakura. Naruto's right, this is no laughing matter so you might just have to be punished."

Sakura pouted, but giggled anyway. Suddenly Naruto came to a stop and plopped down on the side of Sakura's bed, pulling her down into his lap. The feeling of his length nestled snugly between their bodies was enough to gain Sakura's full attention. She reached down and ran the tip of her thumb across the head and watched as satisfaction washed over Naruto's face.

"Hm, there's only one problem with your earlier statement, Naruto. Do you know what that is?" she asked as she continued to caress his sensitive tip.

"…No, what's that?" he managed to ask.

"I don't get punished," she said and pushed him back against the bed. "However, I think you'd better rethink your decision before I punish you."

"Hm? And just how would you punish me?" he asked and Sakura gave a very naughty smile. She crawled down his body, leaving a trail of kisses as she went, never breaking eye contact until she came to that part of him. There it lay so thick and juicy only inches away from her face. She looked up at Naruto who stared back with an intensity she'd never witness before from him and she smiled.

"If you don't change your mind then I won't do this," she said. Then she slowly ran her hot, wet tongue up the shaft of his cock. And just that small bit was enough to have Naruto gripping the sheets. When she was done he lifted his head off the bed and smiled down at her.

"So? What say you, Naruto?" she asked

"I give! I give! No punishment for Sakura. Sakura's a good girl!"

Sakura giggled and there was a soft "Hn" from the other man in the room.

"Then shall I taste you more, Naruto?"

"Don't hold back," was his only answer

Sakura looked down at his thick dick and said, "Itadakimasu" before wrapping her small mouth around him. Naruto let out a deep, muffled groan before lying against the bed again. Sakura swallowed down as much of him as she could before pulling him out and pushing him back in. She held him up with one hand as she sucked him down while gently massaging his balls with the others. The sounds of his appreciation mixed with the knowledge that Sasuke was watching her give head to another man had Sakura's body pulsing with heat.

So not to leave him out, Sakura pulled Naruto from her mouth and turned to face Sasuke. Despite having little to do with the actually sex act, he remained hard. Sakura reached her hand out to him and he took it with little hesitation. She pulled him over to the bed to sit next to Naruto and pulled him down into a kiss. Though she always loved kissing the Uchiha, this kiss had a secret and a significantly deeper meaning to it. She'd just taken Naruto from her mouth and now she was sharing him with Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't resist as Sakura plunged her tongue into his mouth. He sucked the pink little organ, successfully sampling the flavor of Naruto's clock. Indirectly, of course, but that matter little at the moment. What mattered most was that he now had an inkling as to what Naruto tasted like, and he wanted more. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the hair and pulled her away, breaking their kiss, and forced her head down onto Naruto's cock. He guided her head and watched as that part of the other man disappeared and reappeared again and again. Then he'd pull her head away from Naruto and back to him for yet another kiss.

The saltiness of Naruto's pre-cum mixed together with the sweet taste of Sakura's tongue was like a delicious dessert meant only for the Uchiha. Naruto watched the exchanged between the two with ambivalent curiosity. Of course he knew that Sasuke was attracted to him both physically and emotionally. And he was aware that Sasuke was kissing Sakura so greedily and passionately simply because she was sucking his dick. But the most important question was; how did Naruto feel about it?

A part of him was nervous, scared almost, but there was also a part of him that didn't care what happened on this night. Yeah, he'd have his limits, but the whole point in all of this was that everyone comes out happy and satisfied in the end. Was looking the other way on some things so bad?

Not wanting to think too much into it, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed. Whatever happened happens.

Sasuke moved down to the floor from the bed and positioned himself behind Sakura's kneeling body. This way he'd have a more in-depth view of Sakura's head game, but he'd also be able to help her out as well. With one hand still tangled within her hair to guide her, Sasuke used his other to tease her. He ran his hand down her back and across her bottom until he came to the warm, moist flower nestled between her thighs. Sakura let out a soft, throaty moan around Naruto's shaft as the dark-haired man's long fingers played along her slit. Though he hadn't much practice, Sasuke found her semi-soft little clit with ease.

He ran his fingers across the bud, back and forth, concentrating on the feeling of it growing hard beneath his fingertips. Sakura felt like she'd melt right where she kneeled at that very moment. She was so sensitive down there and Sasuke was only adding fuel to the fire. Suddenly he slipped his fingers away and dipped them inside her. Sakura could only pull her mouth away from Naruto and sing her appreciation out loud. She sighed and took deep breaths to try and calm herself, but it just felt so damn good. All too soon, though, the feeling of being penetrated was lost.

Sasuke pulled his soaked fingers from within her and ran them back up to her clit. It was still hard, harder than it had been when he left it. Now with her so aroused he didn't have to be as gentle as before. Positioning his fingers in just the right spot, Sasuke began swiftly moving his hand side to side sending delicious vibrations right against Sakura's clit.

The pinkette became wild with untamed ecstasy. Her service to Naruto had been all but forgotten as she hugged his lower body in an attempt to anchor herself to reality. She just couldn't believe how quickly and closely Sasuke had gotten her to orgasm already. She could feel it building inside of her. It was as if molten lava coursed through her veins, pooling at her core ready to explode. Naruto pulled himself up on his elbows to get a better view. He'd made Sakura cum enough to know the sounds she made when she was close to orgasm, and she was close. He listened to her scream those two beautiful words and watched as her body came to its release.

Sakura's face lay against Naruto's thigh, elation embracing her as she gasped for air and mentally willed her heart to return to its natural rhythm. Every so often Sasuke would tease her clit causing her to jump and let out small little squeak. Then he dipped his fingers inside her and pulled them back out completely covered in her creamy cum. He examined it, of course, testing out its smell, texture and taste before holding his fingers out for Sakura to see.

"This is what your cum looks like. Bad Sakura"

Sakura blushed and turned away from the gooey substance letting out yet another 'eep'. And then Naruto did something neither of them was expecting. He grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and wrapped his mouth around the Uchiha's cum-soaked digits. The blond sucked Sasuke's fingers clean; until every single drip of Sakura was gone. Not only could Sakura feel herself growing moist again, but she could feel Sasuke harden. It was like a balloon slowly inflating; a soft, solid, hot balloon. That had to be the hottest thing she'd ever seen in her life. Sasuke was thinking the exact same thing.

Naruto looked down at the two baffled people staring up at him and smiled.

"What? You guys act like you've never seen a guy enjoy a little cum. Besides, we can't let Sakura's precious essence go to waste, now can we?"

With that said, Naruto laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head as if nothing had happened. Sakura looked back at Sasuke, whose eyes were all for Naruto, and she giggled. The soft laughter coming from the only female in the room was enough to gain Sasuke's attention. When he looked down at her she kissed him. He stared at her for a moment before a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. After a moment, Sakura turn her attention back to Naruto. He was lying there acting all cool and so Sakura decided to give him a little reality check.

The feeling of her hot, wet tongue gliding across his naked, hairless balls was enough to cause Naruto's mind to go blank. He let out a sound that neither Sakura nor Sasuke could quite put their finger on. It was the sound of a baby when it sees its mother for the first time that day? Or maybe it was the sound of a wild cat in heat? Whatever it was was enough to make Sakura laugh. Even Sasuke chuckled to himself.

The lone female was just about to take the blond back in her mouth when suddenly he sat up. Naruto reached down, wrapped his long arms around Sakura's body and pulled her up into a kiss. She straddled him, wrapping her legs around his naked waist and her arms around his neck, locking them so that nothing could come in between them. Suddenly things were serious again. Naruto gripped Sakura's bottom and delighted in the enticing way she grinded against his erection.

Warmth engulfed her back as Sasuke moved in. He gently kissed her neck, her ear, her cheek until she could feel his warm lips just at the corner of her mouth. Breaking her kiss with Naruto, Sakura turned to share her lips with the Uchiha. They kissed passionately as Naruto looked on. Then suddenly she was back to Naruto. She moved back and forth between the two again and again, showering them with her tongue and lips. Before long they were both kissing her at once. The lines had become so blurred that Sakura couldn't tell whose tongue belonged to whom. Who was she kissing? Who was kissing her?

She opened her eyes slightly and the image before her caused things low in her body to tighten. Not only were Naruto and Sasuke kissing her, but they were also kissing each other. Sakura didn't know what to do. She was afraid that if she said something or moved too suddenly that Naruto would pull away. So instead she just watched. Every so often the two would turn their attention back to Sakura, but Sasuke was taking advantage of this rare opportunity. There was no telling if Naruto would ever allow him in like this again. The moment was precious.

Deciding to allow them their time, Sakura focused on other things, things much lower on their bodies than their lips. With the way they were positioned it didn't take much maneuvering to slip Naruto's firm dick inside her body. She heard the blond hiss against Sasuke's lips as she sheathed his cock with her slit. He whispered profane words against the other man's mouth as Sakura fucked him. She felt his fingers grip her ass, guiding her to the rhythm he preferred. Soon Naruto's attention was divided between the two; her and Sasuke. But in the end he chose Sakura.

Abandoning Sasuke, Naruto focused all his attention on the feeling of being inside the one girl who'd successfully occupied his every thought since she walked into his life. Though they'd slept together on multiple occasions now, Naruto still couldn't believe it. Every time with Sakura was like the first time; a unique out of body experience. It was unexplainable just how good she felt; so wet, so warm, so tight around him. Every rise and fall of her hips only made him crave more of her. But there was also another person in the room that was important to him as well. Sasuke is his best friend and he loves him enough to want to see him happy.

No, Naruto didn't want to lead Sasuke on and he could admit that he wasn't sure his affections for the Uchiha would go beyond the four walls that currently surrounded them. He didn't consider himself a raging homosexual, but Sasuke was special in his eyes. He guessed the ever popular Vegas slogan applied; what happens in that room stays in that room. And oh did he have some wild things in mind.

If Sasuke was offended by Naruto's sudden retreat he didn't show it. Instead, he busied himself with the attentions of their pink-haired counterpart. The one time that he and she did sleep together was spontaneous and a bit rushed so there was little exploration to be had of each other. Now that he was standing in the middle of her bed with her mouth wrapped softly around him so warm and wet, Sasuke wonder how he'd gone so long without trying such a thing. His very first blow job being given by Sakura in the presence of Naruto was something he'd never forget.

Sakura wrapped her thumb around Sasuke's balls and her other four fingers went around his shaft so that she could hold all of him in one hand as she slid him inside her awaiting mouth. Giving head and being fucked all at once was a mind blowing experience for Sakura. Feeling Sasuke's silky soft shaft sliding across her tongue so firm and hot made her crave more of him. His distinct flavor was crisp and refreshing. He even smelled sweet. Plus, Sakura knew that this was his first blow job so she made sure to put her all into it.

If the way he moaned and threw his head back was any indications, Sakura would say that she was doing a damn good job. She removed him from her mouth and ran her tongued up his shaft making sure not to forget the twins; Sasuke's knees nearly gave. The only thing that kept him from falling was his hand placed strategically atop her headboard. Suddenly the constant thrusting of Naruto's hips came to a stop. Both Sakura and Sasuke stopped to look down at the blond whose eyes were closed at the moment.

Sakura removed the Uchiha from her mouth after one last good such before speaking. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"…Nothing," he managed to say.

"Then why did you stop?" this from Sasuke

"I didn't want to cum just yet"

Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled at their blue-eyed friend.

"It's fine if you do," said Sasuke. "That'll just leave more for me," he stared down at Sakura as he spoke.

Naruto frowned, pulling himself up on his elbows as he spoke. "Like hell I'll let that happen, teme!"

And with that Naruto grabbed Sakura's butt and pulled her up, sliding himself out of her. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked on as he lay back on the bed and guided her forward. It wasn't until he started to pull himself down until his face rested snuggly between her thighs that they realized just what he was doing. He gave Sakura's cookie one good lick and she mewled appreciatively. She leaned forward, reaching between her legs to grab a lock of silky blond hair. Naruto had the most skilled tongue she'd ever felt, but she couldn't deny the curiosity she had about Sasuke. Would he be any good when it came to giving a woman oral pleasure?

Then Sasuke did something neither of them expected. He reached down and took Naruto's lone member in his hand and began jerking him. His actions caught the Uzumaki off guard at first, his hands flexing around Sakura's waist as a result. But shock quickly gave way to bliss. A mixture of Sakura's mewls and Naruto's pleasured groans filled the room. Naruto licked Sakura while Sasuke jerked Naruto and himself. If someone were to walk in on them they would be in for quite the show. It was a good thing Naruto had taken the spare key.

The sights and sounds inside the small room were sensual and stimulating. With Sakura kneeling over Naruto's face, her body leaning forward, it gave Sasuke a front row seat to their intimate show. She rolled her hips, riding his face as Naruto's tongue glided diligently between her fold. Her feminine juices saturated his chin and lips, and small drops streamed down his cheeks. Sasuke couldn't help himself; he reached out and inserted one slim digit into her awaiting passage.

Sakura's body instinctively gripped at the invading appendage. Sasuke plunged his finger in and out of her, saturating it in her fluid before pulling it out completely. He then moved up, placing said finger against her anus. Sakura gasped and looked over her shoulder at the dark-haired man, but his attention was focused on the task at hand. Her little starfish puckered every time he applied pressure.

"Just relax, Sakura"

"Sasuke?" Her voice portrayed her uneasiness, but Sasuke reassured her.

"Just trust me, you'll like it. Just relax"

Sakura wasn't so sure about that. How could he even be sure about it if he's never tried it himself? Perhaps it was the way Naruto was licking her senseless or perhaps she just trusts Sasuke, but whatever it was she did as he said and allowed Sasuke to go where no man had ever been allowed to go before. Slowly he inserted his finger inside of her. He could feel her anal muscles convulse around his finger as she fought to loosen up. It didn't take long, though.

Having Sasuke's finger plugging her second hole while Naruto ate at her cookie was pleasure on a whole new level. And when Sasuke started rolling his finger around in her butt, Sakura lost it. She gripped Naruto's hair and guided him to just the right place, and within minutes she was cumming. Sasuke could see her creamy white essence flowing, her feminine passage contracting as she rode the waves of orgasmic bliss.

After a moment she finally regained mobility and Sakura fell to her side on the bed. Naruto pulled himself up closer to her, now laying on his side facing her, and kissed her. Sasuke climbed over them both to lay behind her and there they laid in silence. Naruto kissed Sakura once more before pulling back to look her in the eyes. He moved a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile in return and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

But there was no rest for the weary when you're involved in a threesome. There were two others who still needed to bust their load. Though she was tired, she wanted them to feel just as good as they made her feel. She felt Sasuke's cool hands brush her hair back and she turned to look at him. He pulled himself up, placing one elbow on either side of her head and kissed her. Naruto watched them for a moment, allowing them time before joining in.

Soon all three of them shared a kiss just as they had in the beginning. Sasuke massaged one small breast as he continued to kiss Sakura while Naruto moved to take the other pink bud in his mouth. She gasped at the sudden warmth surround her breast and Sasuke quickly swallowed up any noise that followed. Things were quiet as they feasted on one another until Naruto decided to break the silence. He pulled his mouth from Sakura nipple and spoke softly.

"Hey, Sakura, what do you think of double penetration?"

Said girl reluctantly broke her kiss with the other man to look at him. Naruto's words also caught the attention of the young Uchiha.

"Huh?" she finally asked

"Yeah, what do you think?" he asked again.

"You mean, like with both of you at once?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and Sakura made a noise that let him know that the very thought was frightening. Naruto looked over at Sasuke for help and the Uchiha spoke up.

"Didn't you like what I did to you here with my finger?" Sasuke asked with his hand gripping her naked bottom. She looked over at him for a moment before averting her eyes.

"Well, not at first. But, I mean, it was okay"

"So you liked it?" Naruto asked

"Yes, but that was just a finger. I'm sure my bottom can't stretch that much. Plus, it did hurt a bit with the finger. I'm afraid to know what it would be like with something like this," she said, placing her hand around Sasuke's semi-hard penis.

"I thought you trusted me," said Sasuke.

Sakura looked between the two guys without a word. Yeah, she trusted them, but trust was one thing. Letting someone stick a foreign object up her butt was another. What would she get out of it? Suddenly a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Okay," she finally said.

"Okay?" Naruto asked, excitement brightening his face.

"Wait. 'Okay' what?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll do it"

"Alright!" Naruto cheered

"But on one condition," Sakura began and both guys looked at her suspiciously. "I'll try it if you try it," she said to Sasuke.

"Try what?" he asked, a frown dominating his features.

"You have to try anal sex"

"Wait, doesn't that mean-" Naruto began, but stopped mid sentence.

"Yep," Sakura answered, already knowing what his question would've been "You'll be the doer and Sasuke'll be the doee."

"That's not even a word, Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Duh, I think I know that, Sasuke. But it fits," she responded and turned her attention back to Naruto who promptly looked away.

"Ah, uh, I dunno, Sakura. I don't think I'm ready for that," said Naruto.

"Hypocrite"

"What?" Naruto asked, looking back up at her.

"You'll try to convince me to do something that I'm uncomfortable with, but refuse to do the same?"

"She's right," Sasuke stated. "We can't expect her to do something that we wouldn't do ourselves. It's not fair to force her. She shouldn't be the only one making a sacrifice or willing to compromise. You get what you give; isn't that how it goes in this type of situation?"

Naruto looked down. He hadn't really thought about things going so far between him and Sasuke at this point. A little touching, some kissing; that was fine, but fucking another guy? He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that. It was funny, though, because doing Sakura in the butt seemed like a prize in some way, but doing the same to Sasuke made him feel confused. Wasn't it the same thing?

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and he looked down at her before they both looked back at Naruto. Sakura bit her bottom lip before speaking.

"I don't know, guys, maybe we should just stop for now? I don't want things to become awkward between us,"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders then lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Sakura turned to lie on her stomach and Naruto plopped back on the bed with one arm covering his eyes and the other draped across his stomach. His mind was in turmoil. Sakura watched him closely and could see the way his face bunched in confusion. Yeah, she was a bit uneasy about anal sex, but she knew her trouble with it was nowhere near as complicated as Naruto's. While having anal sex for her would just be a physical thing to deal with, Naruto's entire life could be changed by such an act.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll do it," she said out loud. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at her. "I'll agree to the double penetration thing. And don't worry, all you'll have to do is cum."

Naruto stared at her for a moment before looking away. "Nah, you don't have to do it, Sakura. I don't even know why I brought something like that up in the first place."

"I said I'll do it, Naruto"

"I was just kidding around anyway," he added

"No, it's fine, Naruto. I'll do it."

"Sakura I really don't think you should"

"Naruto, I said I'll do it. Now shut up and fuck me!"

The blond stared at her with wide eyes, shock written all over his face. The bed dipped as Sasuke pulled himself up to rest on one elbow.

"Are you serious about this, Sakura?" he asked and she nodded.

"I want you guys to feel just as good as I have this whole time. You've done everything to ensure that I had an orgasm so why can't I return the favor? The whole point of this is that everyone comes out happy and satisfied, right? I don't think I'd be able to rest or focus if I was the only one to walk away from this with a smile."

"Then if that's the case we'll need some kind of lubricant," said Sasuke before looking over at Naruto.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not like I carry a small bottle of KY with me at all times."

"Well, I'd just suggest spit, but if it's the first time then I doubt it'll be enough for her."

"Wow, Sasuke, you sure know a lot about that. I thought you said you'd never done anything like that before?" said Sakura. Sasuke closed his eyes to try and control his embarrassment and aggravation. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"No, Sakura, I haven't, but I have done a lot of research and spent a hell of a lot of time watching porn. So while I'm no expert, I do believe that I know some things about it; unless you don't mind me trying to stick my dick up your ass with just a little thin lube?"

"Ah, um, I believe Chouji left some extra virgin olive oil in the cupboard. Would that count as lube?" Her tune change so drastically that both Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

"If that's not the most befitting name for a lube then I don't know what is," Naruto said. "Wait, would that be something we could use? It wouldn't mess her up down there or anything, right?" he asked Sasuke.

"I don't think so. Olive oil is organic, a natural lubricant. The worst it could do is give her a small rash, but that's only if you've ever had any kind of negative reaction to it before. Have you?" he asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I can eat it fine and when I was younger my mom sometimes used it in my hair. It's also good on your skin as a moisturizer."

"I think it's safe to use it," said Sasuke and Naruto nodded before getting up to go and find it. When he was gone Sasuke looked back down at Sakura. "So why are you really doing this?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, her head cocked to the side in feigned confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't really want to have anything shoved up your ass, Sakura, but you agreed to it anyway. Why?"

She looked away from him. "I told you already, I just want to"

"Liar"

Sakura quickly turned her head back towards him. "What?"

"Admit it, you just want to keep 'your men' happy no matter what. That's how you see us, right?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, again. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't own either one of your. You're not mines to possess."

Sasuke leaned closer to her, encircling her face in his arms, his lips ghosting against hers as he spoke. "You've always been a horrible liar, Sakura. You know that?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip and smiled, but never got the chance to answer. Sasuke seized her lips with his and they kissed. The joining of lips and tongue between the two sent a whirlwind of feelings swirling throughout Sakura's body. Sasuke climbed on top of her, spreading her legs with his own and settled himself in between them. They continued to kiss as he pulled himself back, slid his hand between them, grabbing his length and positioning himself for entrance. Sakura was a bit sore down there, but it wasn't enough to decrease the divine sensation she felt while being filled by this man. He pulled himself out slowly and then back in, their eyes locked on the other's as he filled her up. The moment was so very intimate. However, it was short-lived. The sound of Naruto's voice yelling from the kitchen was enough to pull them both back to reality.

"Where the hell is it, Sakura!? I can't find any olive oil anywhere!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled before she answered.

"Look in the cupboard above the stove, Naruto. I'm sure it's in there. You just have to look around. It may be in the back since I don't use it."

"What, so not only are you dumb, but you're blind to?" Sasuke asked

"Fuck you, Sasuke! I'm smart!" Naruto retorted as he continued to rummage through Sakura cabinets determined to find the oil just to prove Sasuke wrong.

Sasuke kissed Sakura once more before he pulled himself up and out of her. Sakura could admit that she felt kind of empty inside after he pulled away. For a moment she thought that Sasuke had pulled away from her because of his feelings for Naruto, but that wasn't the case as he turned her over to lie on her stomach. Sasuke's hand travelled down to her butt and there he began teasing her.

"You do know that this won't be comfortable in the beginning, right?" he asked

"Well, I have an idea," she answered.

"Some girls even compare it to losing their virginity," he said and the look on Sakura's face wasn't reassuring. "However," he continued, "most say that after they get used to it, anal sex feels good. Some of them even prefer it over vaginal sex. Just trust us, Sakura. You know that neither of us would do anything to you if you don't like it. You'll be in control so if it hurts too much then we'll stop. If you want to slow down just let me know. We'll do it from the side so the penetration won't be as deep."

Sakura nodded. "I'm just afraid that there won't be enough room for the both of you to fit."

Sasuke smirked. "Trust me, Sakura, there is. You don't have to worry about that. Really, it's going to be the stretching that you'll have to get used to, I think."

"Well, I just want the both of you to enjoy this. I'll take as much as I can, but if it hurts then we stop, okay?" she asked and Sasuke agreed. There was no need to say those words to Naruto, she knew, because he had always been attentive when it came to things like that.

"Ha! See? I found it!" they heard Naruto yell then there was the sound of footsteps as he ran back to the room. Naruto held the slim bottle of green liquid up for them to see and smiled brightly.

"Congratulations, you finally learned how to follow directions," Sasuke said and Sakura giggled. Naruto frowned, but let it go as he made his way back to the bed.

"So, Sakura, which one of us are you gonna let get it in?"

"Real smooth, dobe," Sasuke said as he snatched the oil from Naruto's hand.

"Hm, well, I've been thinking about it and I'm kind of thinking that it'll be Sasuke."

"What?! Why him, Sakura?" Naruto pouted. He wanted some butt love from her too.

"Well because, Naruto, you and I've already had sex once and Sasuke hasn't. And I really don't mean this in the wrong way, Sasuke so don't get mad, but you're a bit smaller than Naruto. I just don't think it would hurt as much that way."

Sakura could practically see Naruto's head swell with pride as he smiled over at the other man. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked across the room at nothing in particular.

"Hm, well, I suppose you're right, Sakura. You should start out with something small before taking on the big guns."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled, but was suddenly caught by surprise when Sasuke inserted his finger in her butt. He poured a bit of the oil between her butt cheeks and allowed it to run down to where his finger entered her. He pulled his finger out and drenched it in the oil before sliding it back in. Sakura was surprised by just how easy it slid it and without pain. She closed her eyes and decided to let them do with her whatever they pleased.

Naruto watched as Sakura and Sasuke partook in their single digit anal play. He watched as Sasuke played around gently, slowly gaining Sakura's trust and loosening her up. Then eventually he added another finger, and then another finger. Just the sight of it had Naruto hard, and it was evident that Sasuke was having the same reaction. Seeing Sakura's ass stretched in such away, wrapped tightly around Sasuke's fingers was worth the wait. Sasuke pushed his fingers in as deeply as he could and as he did Naruto took the opportunity to join in. He pulled Sakura's leg out and up towards her stomach and slipped two of his own fingers inside of her sweet little slit.

Said girl let out a note as beautiful as any music either of them had ever heard. Naruto played in her cookie bowl while simultaneously thrumming her clit with his thumb. Sakura felt as if she were experiencing some sort of sensory overload. Being filled in such a new way and having her clitoris stimulated was like heaven. Before long Sasuke had all four fingers inside of her and Naruto was up to three with Sakura being none the wiser. She was ready.

Naruto lay on his side, removing his fingers from within the female and letting them linger on her swollen bud for just a moment longer before pulling away completely. He was just as hard and ready as she was. He wanted to push himself deep inside of Sakura, drown in her body and touch places she never knew she had, but now wasn't the time for selfishness. He had to take his time and be gentle if he wanted this to work. While Sasuke had all four fingers pushed inside of her as far as they could go, Naruto rolled Sakura to her side, slid himself down on the bed for a better thrusting position, lifted her leg and rubbed the tip of his cock against her. He wanted to make sure she was aware of everything that was happening so that nothing caught her off guard.

Slowly he slipped himself inside her opening and pushed until he had nothing else to give. He sat unmoved for a moment, allowing Sakura to grow accustomed to the new feeling. Both Sasuke and Naruto watched her. She was so quiet with her eyes closed as if she were concentrating on something very serious.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked and for a moment Sakura said nothing, but then she opened her eyes and looked down at him with a smile.

"I'm fine; I mean so far it doesn't hurt. It feels a bit full, but not much more than the usual."

"Then what about when I do this?" Sasuke asked as he moved his fingers around in a circular motion and then spread all four fingers as much as he could inside of her. He wanted to get her as stretched out and relaxed as possible before advancing.

"That's not bad either," she said.

Sasuke poured more of the oil down the cleft of Sakura's butt and started moving his finger in and out in an attempt to saturate them with the oil. As he did that Naruto slowly began to pull himself out and push back in. The slow pace in which they were going was almost maddening for the blond. It took everything he had to control himself while being nestled so perfectly inside her warmth. Sasuke pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go, trying to prepare Sakura for what was to come, but deep down he knew that even his long fingers couldn't mimic the feeling of having someone's cock up your ass.

No matter how long he tried it would still hurt her for a while. He filled her up with his fingers just a few more times before removing them all together. His heart raced, pounding inside his chest as he poured the oil on his hand and rubbed it along his stiff erection. He was nervous. It was as if he were about to take someone's virginity. And in a way he was. Not only will this help him gain experience with anal sex, but it'll help him get a better understanding of what will be in store for him when/ if he ever decided to do it.

He moved closer to Sakura on the bed and poured more of the green liquid on his hand. He ran his fingers across her little puckered anus and inserted his middle finger to ensure that she was well lubricated. He even poured a bit of the oil on Naruto's cock. Well, the part that wasn't completely buried inside of Sakura. Then he removed his finger and moved in. Sakura tensed a bit at the feeling of his head pushing at her second entrance, but quickly relaxed.

Naruto was doing a great job helping her stay calm; rubbing her face lovingly and running his fingers through her hair. Sasuke pushed forward, gently sliding through the first barrier until the head was inside. Sakura was only slightly surprised, but still there was no significant pain. Again, he moved forward slowly pushing himself inside of her inch by inch. Things were calm as he progressed until suddenly Sakura cried out. This wasn't the normal pleasure-filled cry they'd grown accustomed to; no, this was a real cry. She held one hand out, pushing it against Sasuke's hips and instantly he stopped. They watched Sakura, giving her time and letting her make the next move. After a moment she finally relaxed and slowly moved her hand around to the side of his body, allowing Sasuke access once again.

Even though little more than his head was in, Sakura was feeling the pain more and more. Trying to push through the sphincter was proving difficult for Sasuke. Again, he pushed against it and Sakura yelped.

"Do you want to stop?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was silent for a moment, but then she shook her head. She hadn't come this far just to stop now. This time, though, instead of letting Sasuke have control, Sakura decided to take action. Holding onto Sasuke's hips, she guided him slowly forward as she pushed back in slow, shallow thrusts. Sakura had to coach herself, mentally willing her body to relax through the pain. Naruto could see the pain etched across her face as she endured it all, but the thin layer of sweat gathering across her forehead displayed just how hard she was trying.

Slowly, slowly she could feel herself give, opening up to the invading second member. Inch by inch he slid further inside of her until finally he was all in. Sakura let out a deep sigh and was finally able to relax completely. There she lay on her side in her bed with Naruto in the front and Sasuke in the back; both buried deep within her. For a while no one moved. Sakura didn't think she had the strength to move and frankly she was too afraid to. If Sasuke slipped out now, would it hurt just as much to put him back in, she wondered?

But she was so full. So utterly, utterly full; a feeling she'd never experienced before.

Slowly Sasuke began to move. He struggled with keeping himself from slipping out as he tried to let Sakura grow accustomed to him. Naruto lay unmoved, but he could feel Sasuke's full length gliding against his own through the thin membrane separating them inside of Sakura's body. Sasuke could feel the same as he pushed and pulled his hips little by little. Being up on his knees while she lay on her side didn't give him very deep penetration, but Sasuke could admit that it still felt damn good. She was so hot and tight wrapped around him. The feeling was almost addicting. Now he could understand why Naruto was making such a big fuss over it. Anal sex felt really, really good.

However, Sakura wasn't having as good a time as her counterparts. No, it wasn't hurting as much anymore, but she couldn't say that if felt good either. Perhaps it's because this is her first time experiencing something of the sort? She wasn't sure, but Sakura was trying her best to adjust. Even if she didn't really get into it, she'd be fine with that. She's already cum twice so now was her turn to sacrifice, right?

With only Sasuke moving, things felt a little weird for the lone female, but the moment Naruto began to thrust a whole new world of sensation opened up. When Sasuke pulled out Naruto pushed in and all the while Sakura was feeling her mind go numb with pleasure and new sensations. Her chest was tightening and a very familiar feeling was beginning to build low in her body. Suddenly Sakura was feeling so….good; so free, so desirable. The way they touched her and the way they both filled her to their own unique rhythm was so empowering.

Their strong hands gripped at her and yet they were so gentle. Every thrust of Naruto's hips sent a thrill of pleasure flooding every nerve in her body and soon Sakura was wet and open. Naruto kissed her as he filled her body, instantly recognizing the difference in her. He noticed how relaxed she'd become, how her expression had gone from uncertainty to acceptance and even sensuality. She was growing wet and he was growing more excited. With every moment passed his speed increased. Not to the point that he could call himself fucking her, but fast enough. He had to be careful, though, so as not to slip out.

Sasuke also increased in momentum, though he kept it at a comfortable pace for the inexperienced receiver. Sakura seemed to be taking everything in stride, though, if the way she called on Kamisama and mewled their names was any indication. She liked it, Naruto realized. Her fingers dug deep into his hair and arm, her nails leaving red marks in their wake. He knew that he'd be in pain later, but right now he loved it. The pain and pleasure mixed together gave Naruto a new and refreshing experience.

The sound of Sasuke's grunts could be heard above all else. His rhythm had taken on a capricious motion and his self restraint was wearing away. His needs and primal instincts were taking over, taking precedence over Sakura's. He didn't want to hurt her and worried that he might, but he just couldn't control himself. He wasn't pounding into her, but he was going much faster and harder than he had in the beginning. If she pushed him away and said that it hurt then he'd have no choice but to stop. But until then he'd keep going. He was close, he could feel it. The tip of his cock was so sensitive and his muscles were already coiling in preparation for his release. Not to mention the constant rubbing of his member against Naruto's. All those things played a part in his inevitable release.

And then he came.

Sakura was surprised by the new sensation she felt. Having her bottom filled with liquid hot seed was surprisingly arousing. Naruto never ceased his movement even as Sasuke shot his load deep inside her and the moment he slid out Naruto made his move. He rolled Sakura to her back without detaching himself, pulled her legs up to his shoulders and commenced to fucking her senseless. Sakura thought for sure that both guys would cum at or at least around the same time. At least, that's how it played out in her fantasies, but reality was much better. Naruto kissed her assiduously as he explored deep within her body and Sakura was loving every moment of it.

The sopping wet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Sakura cried out and Naruto swore under his breath. Sasuke watched them in sated silence, his eyes taking it the intimate act between the two people he cared for the most. He realized, as he watched the blond pull himself out and spilled his cum across Sakura's stomach, that this is what he had been missing. It all felt so very natural and seeing the way Naruto kissed Sakura lovingly, caressing her hair and smiling down at her, made Sasuke pray that moments like this between the three of them would last forever.

Naruto pulled his body to the side of Sakura and settled in next to her on the bed. He was breathing deeply and Sasuke could practically see his heart drumming in his chest. Slowly Sakura's eyes turned towards the raven-haired man and she smiled at him. Sasuke took a deep breath and pulled himself up off the bed. The look in Sakura's eyes told him that she was afraid to let him leave; afraid that he wouldn't return. But he smiled down at her, reassuring her that he would be back. And then he left.

Moments later the Uchiha returned with a warm wet towel that he used to gently clean the drying sperm from Sakura's body. He wiped her down until there was nothing left to clean. After taking the towel back to the wash room he returned and resumed his position lying next to her across the bed. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him almost possessively as she stared into his dark eyes.

Though Naruto's breathing had taken on a normal rhythm, he was still very tired, but not tired enough that he couldn't snuggle in closer to spoon his body against the back of Sakura's. His long arm went across Sakura's body and draped down the back of Sasuke's. Sasuke placed his arm across Naruto's and rested his hand on Sakura's hip. And there the three of them lie, basking in the afterglow of the lovemaking they'd just shared. Each of them wondered just what the next day held for them.

**Okay, so I see you've made it all the way to the end. Yay for you! I really hope you enjoyed it. Well, until next time. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
